entrenando un dragó en el 2014
by pequebalam
Summary: dvertencia; YAOI, clasificación M por futuros lemon y lenguaje fuerte, no les dejo un sumary porque no se me ocurrio nada
1. Chapter 1

Hola espero que este fic sea de su agrado, los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks, solo los uso para mis locuras y ratos de aburrimiento.

**Prologo:**

A un recordaba el olor a sangre, el dolor en su cuerpo producido por esas infernales garras, el fuego consumiendo todo a su alrededor; recuerda a su familia luchando a su lado, sus hermanos y hermanas que tanto quería. Su raza era una de las más poderosas, digna de competir contra la gran raza de la muerte; fue una batalla dura que se extendió por nueve días, al final solo quedo él, busco por semanas algún familiar vivo pero no había nadie, solo quedaban cenizas en lo que una vez fue su hogar; cansado se retiró a dormir para recuperar fuerzas, por tres años quedo como estatua dentro de una cueva, no tenía a nadie, la soledad comenzó a afectarle.

Existían afuera otras razas, pero no eran la suya, no se sentía cómodo con ellos por lo que decidió alejarse de todo. Se refugió en esa isla en principio abandonada pero con el paso del tiempo comenzó a ser habitada por esos seres que no podían volar, decidió marcharse pero descarto la idea, él había llegado antes no tenía por qué irse, evito el contacto con estos seres saliendo solo por las noches, se alimentaba y regresaba a su cueva escondida entre el bosque; la rutina le duro por otros 700 años, odiaba su longevidad pero le temía a la muerte, la tristeza en sus grandes ojos verdes jamás desaparecía.

* * *

Dos chicos caminaban por el bosque mientras atardece, uno de ellos delgado de cabello castaño y unos brillantes ojos verdes cargaba en su espalda una gran mochila, delante de él va un sujeto más corpulento, rubio, con una cámara en la mano y a su espalda una mochila más pequeña.

Aun no recordaba en que momento había aceptado acompañar a su amigo a ese viaje al bosque, pero ahí se encontraba él cargando en su espalda una infernal mochila y una tienda de campaña.

**-escucha Fishlegs ya caminamos demasiado cuanto más nos vamos a adentrar en el bosque**

**-vamos Hiccup solo un poco más, de lo contrario no podremos encontrar a ese extraterrestre que vive en el bosque**

**-Que, me trajiste hasta aquí para cazar extraterrestres, estás loco eso no existe**

**-claro que existen, lo leí en una página de internet, un sujeto escribió que mientras acampaba en este bosque escucho ruidos muy extraños como una voz de ultratumba.**

**-si claro ¬¬, pero si fueran ruidos de ultratumba eso no lo convertiría en un fantasma o un demonio tal vez**

**-o.O pues si creo…pero no es el único Hiccup hay otro que afirma haber visto una gran sombra negra volando por donde acampo, le tomo una foto pero como era de noche no se ve muy bien mira**- mostrándole una imagen en su celular

-*suspiro* **de acuerdo, estas consiente de que en la fotografía no hay nada más que el negro de la noche**

**-bueno es que el extraterrestre es negro ^^**

**-aghh sabes que busquemos un lugar donde acampar ya se está haciendo de noche y estoy cansado de tanto caminar.**

**-de acuerdo ^^**

Los chicos comenzaron a limpiar el lugar donde instalarían la tienda de campaña, terminando la tarea Hiccup pidió a su amigo ir por leña para encender una fogata en lo que el prepara los alimentos para calentarlos.

**-q-q-quieres que valla yo solo al bosque** (temblando), **pero ya casi obscurece y y y**

**-de acuerdo iré yo tu prepara los alimentos entendido**

**-sí, gracias Hiccup**

El castaño comenzó a caminar buscando leños secos, no entendía por qué Fishlegs era tan miedoso, se la vivía buscando cosas paranormales y extraterrestres, viendo películas de terror y fantasía o leyendo teorías de conspiración, pero en cuanto decidía investigar siempre recurría a él para que lo acompañara; sus grandes viajes siempre terminaban en un cansancio fatídico para él y una total decepción para su amigo y a pesar de eso siempre lo acompañaba.

Termino de recoger los leños y se encamino de regreso al campamento, sonrió ante la idea de que su compañero ya se encontrara asustado por estar solo en el bosque por lo que apresuro el paso, mientras caminaba sintió un escalofrió como si alguien lo estuviera observando, volteo instintivamente pero no encontró nada; genial lo que le faltaba que el también creyera en extraterrestres, sacudió su cabeza y continuo su camino. En lo alto de las ramas oculto por el follaje una hermosa bestia negra lo miraba alejarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola este es mi segundo fic de esta pareja, advierto es un fic yaoi entre Hiccup y Toothless y conforme avance la historia le pondré escenas lemon, bueno espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

**Primera regla para entrenar un dragón, primero encuentra uno**

Ya llevaban más de dos horas caminando por el bosque, se habían levantado a las cinco de la mañana, por insistencia del rubio, para poder filmar a ese supuesto extraterrestre que su amigo se empeñaba en buscar, el castaño ya se encontraba exhausto, aun no comprendía porque nunca se negaba a esas exploraciones tan tontas de su amigo, suspiro por décima vez y continuo caminando tras un alegre Fishlegs.

Se adentraron cada vez más en el bosque, Hiccup dejaba marcas en algunos árboles para no perderse de regreso al campamento, habían acordado estar ahí por todo el fin de semana, continuaron caminando entre los árboles, estos crecían cada vez más y tenían un follaje más abundante.

-**oye cuanto nos vamos a adentrar en este bosque**, pregunto el castaño a su amigo

**-vamos Hiccup no seas miedoso, tenemos que llegar hasta las entrañas del bosque para encontrar al alíen**, menciono el rubio con una posee heroica.

De improvisto algunos arbustos comenzaron a moverse, el gordito dio un grito y corrió a esconderse detrás de su compañero, el castaño llevo su mano detrás de su cintura, desabrocho un botón y coloco su mano en la culata de un arma, de entre los arbustos salió un pequeño zorro blanco dando un brinco, Fishlegs dio un gritito y se acurruco en la espalda de su compañero, el animalito los vio asustado, sus grandes ojos avellana se cruzaron con la mirada verde de Hiccup, el joven lo contemplo por unos segundos y después le sonrió, alejo su mano cuidadosamente del arma, el pequeño zorro regreso de un brinco a los arbustos y se perdió de su vista.

-**vaya, valiente explorador**, se burló Hiccup, **despreocúpate no es tu extraterrestre**.

Su compañero dio un suspiro de alivio, los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír y retomaron su camino.

* * *

Dentro de una cueva una hermosa bestia negra se retorcía en el suelo, la noche anterior no había cazado a gusto ya que se topó con unas pequeñas molestias en su bosque, el dragón los observo de lejos con cuidado, no le gustaba cuando los humanos iban a fisgonear en sus dominios, en esta ocasión eran dos, uno gordo y otro más delgado, para la mala fortuna del animal estos campistas se habían ubicado cerca del lago donde el frecuentaba pescar, molesto el dragón se marchó enojado y regreso a su cueva, no tenía pensado salir hasta estar seguro que esas pestes se habían marchado.

Pero su estómago no pensaba lo mismo, comenzó a rugir exigiendo algo de comida provocando ligeros dolores en su dueño, molesto el dragón decidió salir a buscar un poco de comida, tal vez con algo de suerte podría cazar un conejo o un venado, con mucho cuidado salió de su cueva y comenzó a desplazarse entre los árboles, sus movimientos eran rápidos y delicado para no llamar la atención.

* * *

Los chicos se detuvieron a descansar unos momentos, ya llevaban medio día buscando al dichoso extraterrestre y no habían encontrado nada, Fishlegs se comenzaba a deprimir por lo que su amigo sugirió descansar un poco y comer algo.

-**bueno, yo creo que si nos adentramos un poco más daremos con ese extraterrestre**, menciono el rubio, **oye Hiccup tu que raza crees que sea.**

-**raza?**

-**si ya sabes, grises, reptilianos, el chupa cabras o vulcanos, cualquiera de esas.**

**-enserio Fishlegs ya deja de ver tonterías en internet quieres ¬¬.**

**-pero Hiccup los extraterrestres existen, muchos los han visto pero el gobierno los oculta y ….**., por cerca de dos horas su compañero escucho una gran variedad de teorías de conspiración y descripciones de extraterrestres.

**-bueno, bueno si ya, ya entendí los benditos extraterrestres existen, porque tuve que tener un amigo ufólogo T.T**

Después de recoger continuaron la búsqueda, los chicos recorrieron muchos kilómetros topándose con algunos conejos, aves, zorros y en una ocasión un oso que los hizo correr como nunca en su vida, comenzaba a atardecer y no habían encontrado nada por lo que decidieron regresar antes de que la noche los alcanzara.

Cuando llegaron al campamento estaba obscureciendo por lo que decidieron preparar la cena, como de costumbre el castaño fue el que se encargó de preparar todo, ya que su amigo estaba negado para la cocina, el joven llevaba suministros suficientes para preparar una cena decente por lo que preparo un estofado. Su compañero se alejó un poco para ir al baño en lo que la cena se calentaba, por su parte el castaño se adentró en la tienda para cambiarse la ropa y prepararse para dormir, se encontraba muy cansado y sus pies le dolían.

**-no sé porque siempre me dejo convencer para participar en sus estúpidos viajes.**

El chico ya se había cambiado de pantalón, estaba por ponerse otra camisa cuando escucho un fuerte ruido afuera de la tienda, en principio pensó que se trataba de su amigo por lo que no le dio importancia pero un segundo ruido producido por la olla al caerse lo puso alerta, ese no podía ser su compañero, tomo rápidamente su arma y salió afuera.

La olla del estofado se encontraba en el piso y su contenido había desaparecido, la fogata se encontraba apagada por lo que el joven no veía muy bien ya que la luna no se había hecho presente, con mucho cuidado el chico empezó a caminar sujetando fuertemente la pistola en sus manos, sus hermosos ojos verdes buscaban con cuidado al intruso, rogando en su mente de que no se tratara del oso que habían visto en la tarde, escucho como algo se arrastraba cerca de la tienda, el chico se acercó con mucha cautela apuntando frente a él.

Al llegar al lugar no vio nada pero escuchaba claramente como algo se arrastraba en el pasto, el chico empezó a temblar, si era el oso no creía poder escapar de noche sin ver a donde ir, aparte de que no podía abandonar a su compañero.

* * *

Había pasado toda la mañana buscando algo que comer, consiguió cazar un conejo no muy grande por lo que aun tenia demasiada hambre, por alguna extraña razón no encontró más comida, eso quería decir que las pequeñas pestes aún no se iban y por tal motivo la mayoría delos animales se escondían, continuo moviéndose por los arboles con mucho cuidado y alerta, vio a esos humanos merodeando cerca de donde estaba por lo que se alejó un poco; cuando anocheció el dragón ébano decidió volar para conseguir una buena cena, por alguna extraña razón se encamino cerca del lago donde los chicos acampaban, sobrevoló el lugar y vio al gordito alejarse y adentrarse en el bosque, no veía al más flaco pero pensó que posiblemente este se había adelantado por lo que bajo con mucho cuidado cerca del lago, estaba por acercarse a pescar antes de que esos humanos regresaran pero un extraño olor capto su atención, el dragón se acercó a la fogata que los chicos habían hecho, arriba de ella había un extraño caldero del cual se desprendía un olor agradable, la bestia negra se acercó relamiendo sus hocico, moría de hambre y eso olía realmente bien.

Metió la cabeza en la olla y comenzó a comer, en un movimiento brusco tiro la olla al suelo para después comerse todo su contenido, un sonido lo puso alerta, se alejó de ese lugar y comenzó a alejarse arrastrando su cola, decidió esconderse entre los arbustos y alejarse de ahí, una luz proveniente del bosque lo hizo detenerse, escucho unos pasos detrás de él, con un poco de miedo dio la vuelta encontrando de frente a uno de los chicos mirándolo fijamente.

Hiccup no entendía muy bien lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, cuando se acercó detrás de la tiendo pudo apreciar una figura muy extraña, parecía un reptil enorme, de improvisto dos enormes ojos brillantes lo veían fijamente, el chico quedo helado, una luz proveniente de la lámpara de Fishlegs alcanzo a iluminar por unos instantes la figura de ese animal, escucho un ligero rugido y observo como se adentró entre los arbustos y desapareció, el chico bajo con cuidado el arma y se quedó parado sin moverse.

* * *

Fishlegs regresaba del baño, el chico traía su cámara en la mano derecha y en la izquierda una linterna, venia grabando detalladamente (según él) el bosque para no perder la oportunidad de grabar algo paranormal o extraterrestre, caminaba lentamente cuando escucho algunos ruidos cerca de su campamento, nervioso comenzó a apresurar el paso alumbrando el camino, cuando llego encontró a su amigo afuera sin su camisa y con el arma en la mano, Hiccup veía asía los arbustos y se encontraba un poco pálido.

**-hey Hiccup, que sucede**, pegunto su compañero algo angustiado

El castaño salió de su trance y volteo a ver a su compañero, empezó a negar con su cabeza para después suspirar.

-**no, nada Fishlegs, es solo que un animal se comió nuestra cena**, respondió con una voz muy baja

Su compañero se apresuró donde se encontraba la olla, encontrando la escena del crimen.

-**ayy nooo, ahora que hacemos**, pregunto angustiado el rubio

Su compañero se encontraba sentado y sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos

**-Hiccup estas bien**

**-ehh….. a si no te preocupes es solo que estoy cansado, escucha porque no te haces un sándwich para cenar, yo voy a prender la fogata de nuevo te parece.**

**-sí, está bien**

Los dos chicos se pusieron a realizar sus tareas en silencio, cuando Fishlegs le ofreció un emparedado el castaño negó tener hambre y sugirió meterse en la tienda de campaña para descansar un poco, Fishlegs se pasó una media hora hablándole a su amigo sobre casos fantasmales y esas cosas, el joven no le ponía mucha atención y veía fijamente la entrada de la tienda, tenía a un costado el arma que su abuelo le había regalado, su compañero se inquietó por ese motivo pero Hiccup aseguro que era por si algún oso se acercaba y que solo lo ahuyentaría, después de unos minutos el rubio se quedó dormido profundamente.

**-es imposible, los extraterrestres no existen, debe de ser mi imaginación, si estoy cansado y he escuchado muchas historias de Fishlegs es todo**, se repetía una y otra vez el joven.

Al final decidió salir afuera, se colocó una camisa térmica y una chamarra, si esa cosa regresaba era mejor verla llegar, estuvo hasta entrada la madrugad esperando, el frio aumento y el cansancio empezaba a vencerlo por lo que volvió a la tiendo, se quedó dormido después de algunos minutos.

* * *

El dragón había regresado a su cueva muy agitado, estaba seguro de que ese chico lo había visto, eso lo angustio, eran contadas las ocasiones en que los humanos lo habían visto y siempre terminaban igual, colocaban trampas matando a muchos animales que ni siquiera consumían, llamaba a más humanos, acampaban por días y días por lo que él no podía salir a alimentarse, la bestia ébano caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, finalmente tomo una decisión, no le agradaba la idea pero no estaba dispuesto a sufrir por su causa, mañana mataría a esos dos chicos, se liberaría de ellos antes de que trajeran mas de su especie, soltó un fuerte bufido y se acostó en una roca, mañana tendría mucho trabajo que hacer.

**-oye Hiccup si quieres podemos parar para descansar**, menciono el rubio algo preocupado.

Hiccup venía detrás de él tenía unas ojeras impresionantes ya que no pudo descansar correctamente, el chico traía una ligera mochila con algunos artículos medicinales y un poco de comida, su compañero cargaba sus instrumentos para grabar.

-**no te preocupes**, respondió con una débil sonrisa, **es que no dormí bien, pero no me pasa nada** **malo así que andando**, el chico suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

Se adentraron más que el día anterior, pero en esta ocasión se dirigían al este, escucharon el sonido de un riachuelo y decidieron acercarse, el joven Fishlegs iba adelante filmando toda la naturaleza y su compañero venia un poco rezagado, el castaño caminaba algo nervioso y con la mano en su cintura, agarraba firmemente la culata de su arma y miraba en todas direcciones, mientras caminaba escucho unos ligeros ruidos, como pequeñas ramas rompiéndose entre los árboles, algunas hojas cayeron arriba de él, asustado el joven desenfundo el arma y apunto rápidamente en esa dirección, no logro ver nada a primera vista por lo que se quedó contemplando fijamente, coloco las dos manos en la culata y un dedo en el gatillo.

**-Hiccup…que sucede**, pregunto con voz temblorosa su compañero

El joven volteo a verlo de reojo, lo estaba asustando y eso le molestaba, dio un suspiro y bajo el arma guardándola en su funda.

-**no es nada, solamente me pareció ver algo, no te preocupes solo fue mi imaginación.**

Su compañero asintió y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo en dirección al pequeño riachuelo.

Desde los árboles, oculto entre el follaje unos ojos verdes los observaban fijamente, el dragón dejo que se alejaran un poco más antes de reanudar su cacería, se dirigían al arroyo, por lo que pudo notar a pesar de que el mas flaco se veía más débil que su amigo tenía muy buenos instintos, estaba casi seguro de que había notado su presencia, no sabía que era esa arma que tenía en sus manos, pero ya había visto a otros humanos lastimar a los animales con cosas parecida, tenía que ser cuidadoso o resultaría herido, después de unos minutos bajo con calma del árbol y comenzó a seguirlos.

Cuando llegaron al riachuelo Fishlegs empezó a grabar cerca de este, alegando sobre seres que gustaban de estar cerca del agua, el gordito empezó su cantaleta sobre seres acuáticos mientras su amigo se sentaba cerca del riachuelo y veía tranquilamente el agua, se relajaron por algunos minutos, ya era cerca de mediodía y decidieron comer el almuerzo en ese tranquilo lugar; el riachuelo era muy bonito, media cerca de medio metro de profundidad y dos de ancho, tenía aguas muy cristalinas, no se veían peces en el pero si contaba con varios insectos y algunas ranas, los jóvenes se relajaron y comenzaron a platicar sobre trivialidades de su vida cotidiana, pasaron algunos segundos cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido seguido por un lamento.

**-que fue eso**, pregunto un asustado Fishlegs mientras sujetaba su cámara tembloroso y comenzaba a grabar.

**-no lo sé**, el castaño nuevamente desenfundo su arma

Dejaron sus mochilas y comenzaron a caminar por donde se oían los quejidos, Hiccup iba al frente seguido de su amigo, con algo de miedo se acercaron a un árbol, detrás de este se oía el lamento de un animal, el castaño apunto su arma y comenzó a acercarse despacio; el pequeño zorro blanco se había acercado al rio para beber un poco de agua, cuando paso junto a un árbol piso una trampa puesta por los cazadores, ahora tenía una de sus patas delanteras sangrando y le dolía horrores, comenzó a llorar, jalaba el pie pero no lograba zafarse, unos ruidos lo hicieron voltear frente a él tenía a dos humanos con extraños objetos en sus manos.

**-mira Hiccup es el zorrito de antes**

**-cierto**

El chico guardo su arma y se acercó con cuidado al animalito, la pequeña criatura le lanzo débiles gruñidos, se encontraba muy asustado y no podía escapar, intento zafarse nuevamente pero una fuerte punzada lo hizo caer al pasto, el castaño se acercó rápidamente, con mucho esfuerzo logro abrir esa trampa para osos, el zorrito lo veía con temor, el chico zafo la patita del pequeño y se apresuró a cargarlo.

**-vamos por las mochilas, tenemos que curar su pata**

Los jóvenes regresaron al riachuelo, el castaño le entrego el zorrito a su amigo mientras empezaba a buscar algunas cosas en su mochila, el rubio le acaricio la cabeza intentando tranquilizarle, Hiccup tomo un poco de agua en sus manos y comenzó a lavar la herida, después procedió a desinfectarla, el pequeño zorrito dio un grito de dolor cuando el desinfectante toco su piel, Fishlegs consiguió sujetarlo e Hiccup lo tranquilizo con palabras y caricias, después de algunos segundos consiguieron calmarlo, el chico lo vendo y lo colocaron en el suelo.

El pequeño intento huir pero no consiguió avanzar mucho debido a su herida.

-**no creo que pueda correr, menciono Hiccup, tuvo suerte de que la trampa no le destrozara su pata**, el joven se acercó y lo cargo, **será mejor llevarlo con nosotros hasta que se recupere.**

**-si tienes razón**

-**sabes que, por que no mejor regresamos, la verdad estoy muy cansado y no creo que aquí haya un extraterrestre**

**-tienes razón mejor vámonos**

El castaño le paso al animalito y recogió las cosas, comenzaron a caminar de regreso a su campamento tranquilamente.

-**ten cuidado, no sabemos si hay más trampas en este lugar**

**-de acuerdo Hiccup.**

Mientras avanzaban Hiccup volteo en varias ocasiones asía atrás, el chico se sentía observado y eso le molestaba, llegaron al campamento dos horas después, comieron un poco y se dispusieron a relajarse, se sentaron en el lago que estaba cerca de su tienda, el pequeño zorrito ya no se encontraba tan asustado, esos humanos no parecían tan malos y le habían dado un poco de comida, se acurruco cerca de Hiccup y comenzó a dormitar hasta que sintió una presencia cerca de ellos, dirigió su vista al bosque contemplándolo, pudo ver dos ojos verdes posados en ellos, así como al dueño de estos, el pequeño no se espantó, conocía a esa creatura, la había visto en varias ocasiones deambulando en las noches pero jamás lo había atacado.

Hiccup escuchaba tranquilamente a su amigo, el chico daba una gran cantidad de nombres para el pequeño zorro a su lado, el joven bajo la vista al animalito y lo miro curioso, el pequeño veía fijamente a los árboles y mantenía sus orejitas paradas, Hiccup dirigió su vista al mismo lugar y sus ojos se toparon con una gran sombra, el chico parpadeo sacudió su cabeza por algunos segundos, cuando volteo se encontró solo con árboles y nada más.

-**hey Hiccup me estas escuchando**, pregunto su amigo mientras movía su mano delante de él, **que estás viendo**, el joven volteo pero solo vio árboles.

**-no, nada solo pensaba en lo que decías**, respondió tranquilamente

-**ah, entonces que te parece el nombre que te dije**

**-eh **

**-los nombres, cual te gusto más**

Hiccup lo miro sorprendido, la verdad no había prestado mucha atención a lo que su compañero decía, su amigo lo veía esperando su respuesta.

-**e-e..el ultimo me pareció bien**, contesto con una débil sonrisa

**-de verdad, si a mí también me gusta mucho ^^**

Fishlegs se levantó y tomo al zorrito en sus manos

**-y tú qué opinas, te gusta**, el zorrito ladeo la cabeza a un lado, **a que si verdad pequeñín, bueno ahora te llamaras copo de nieve, igual que la cabrita de Heidi.**

-**ese nombre le vas a poner**, cuestiono el castaño algo sorprendido

-**pues sí, tú estuviste de acuerdo, acabas de decirme que el nombre te gustaba**

**-eh, a si cierto verdad, je je**

**-oye estas bien te vez algo nervioso**

**-si estoy bien no te preocupes**

**-bueno si tú lo dices**

Fishlegs se acercó al lago con el pequeño zorro, comenzó a platicarle sobre espíritus acuáticos y en ocasiones le preguntaba si los había visto, Hiccup contemplo a los dos, se nota que a su amigo le apasionaban esos temas y no podía dejar de hablar de ellos.

La noche transcurrió muy tranquila, habían metido al pequeño con ellos, claro que antes lo llevaron al baño, en esta ocasión el joven no se quedó en vela, se había convencido de que todo era producto de su imaginación al escuchar todas las historias de su amigo, posiblemente había sido algún zorro o un oso lo que vio la noche anterior, acaricio la cabeza del animalito y se quedó dormido.

* * *

El dragón se acercó con cautela a la tienda, tenía pensado lanzar una bola de fuego y hacerlos arder, concentro la llama en su garganta, estaba por lanzarla cuando cambio de opinión, de su hocico salió un poco de humo, no los atacaría por ahora, el pequeño zorro blanco estaba adentro y no quería lastimarlo, saco un aro de humo y se dirigió al lago, voló al otro lado y se puso a cazar, ya mañana se encargaría de su problema.

* * *

Despertaron un poco más tarde que el día anterior, después de un ligero desayuno los chicos recogieron la tienda de campaña, hoy era su ultimo día en el bosque por lo que decidieron dejar todo preparado para solo pasar a recogerlo, se dirigieron en esta ocasión al sur del bosque, caminaron toda la mañana admirando solo el paisaje y en algunas ocasiones la fauna de este, copo de nieve se encontraba en los brazos de Hiccup, el castaño caminaba en esta ocasión delante de su amigo, cuidando que no se toparan con ninguna trampa, Fishlegs como de costumbre grababa todo a su alrededor esperanzado de encontrar algún ser de otro mundo.

Después de caminar por horas decidieron descansar para comer.

**-ah, no puede ser llevamos tres días aquí y no hemos visto nada fuera delo común.**

El castaño lo contemplo por unos instantes, quería decirle a su amigo sobre su inusual encuentro con una especie de sombra negra pero rápidamente descarto la idea, estaba seguro de que era producto de su imaginación.

**-te lo dije Fishlegs esas cosa no existen.**

**-pero Hiccup, hay muchos videos en la red**

-**ya te lo dije son videos falsos, los deben de crear con algunos programas de animación**.

Hiccup se levantó y se alejó un poco, tenía ganas de ir al baño por lo que comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el pasto que se encontraba muy alto.

-**aparte Fishlegs, incluso ya te enseñe como hacer algunos lo olvidas.**

**-pero y las fotos y testimonios.**

**-ay por amor a dios, cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que son fotoooooahhh**

En menos de un segundo la figura del chico desapareció.

**-Hiccup**

**-….**

**-hey Hiccup donde estas**

El rubio comenzó a avanzar lentamente cargando en sus brazos a copo de nieve

**-HICCUPPPPP**

**-Fishlegs no te acerques**

El rubio comenzó a buscar a su amigo con la vista estaba seguro de lo había escuchado

-**Hiccup, no te veo**

**-abajo, no te acerque hay un barranco**

**-un barranco**

Coloco a copo de nieve en el piso y se puso pecho tierra, empezó a arrastrarse lentamente solo tardo unos segundos antes de encontrar el dichoso barranco oculto por la maleza, con cautela el rubio asomo la cabeza.

Hiccup se encontraba suspendido en el aire sujeto a unas gruesas raíces, debajo de él se veía un enorme barranco y al final de este una gran cantidad de piedras afiladas, el chico intentaba subir pero las rocas estaban muy resbaladizas, en uno de sus intentos las raíces comenzaron a desprenderse ocasionando que el joven bajara más.

**-Hiccup intenta alcanzar mi mano**

El chico intento alcanzar a su compañero pero no lo logro y sus manos comenzaban a resbalarse.

**-olvídalo Fishlegs busca algo para sostenerme, una soga o una liana o un palo**

**-está bien ahorita regreso no te vayas a soltar**

**-y porque diablos me soltaría **

**-ay pues si verdad^^**

**-Fishlegs enserio apúrate me estoy resbalando**, exclamo su amigo con unos grandes ojos tristes

-**si ya , ya voy, ahorita regreso no te vallas.**

El gordito se levantó con cuidado y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, esperando encontrar alguna liana o algo parecido.

**-y a donde quiere que valla T.T **

Copo de nieve se acercó con cautela y miro al joven, el pequeño zorrito estiro su cabecita esperando alcanzarlo.

**-no, copo de nieve aléjate, te puedes caer**

Un fuerte rugido estremeció al muchacho, temeroso bajo su vista, de entre las rocas, saliendo de quien sabe dónde se encontraba esa inmensa creatura que había visto hace dos días, el chico se asustó, el animal comenzó a caminar por la pared en dirección asía el, para su mala fortuna las raíces no resistieron más su peso y se quebraron; sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a flotar por unos segundos para después caer al vacío, cerró los ojos totalmente aterrado y espero el impacto.

* * *

El dragón se encontraba en su cueva, había decidido salir esa noche y aniquilar a los humanos, si el pequeño zorro se encontraba con ellos lo apartaría con su cola y después los convertiría en cenizas, se encontraba a la mitad de su descanso cuando comenzó a oír algunas voces, esto lo puso alerta. Agudizo sus oídos para escuchar con atención, no tenía dura eran esos molestos humanos que había visto el día anterior, escucho un ligero grito y después un poco de silencio, claro que esto no duro mucho, se colocó en la entrada de su cueva preparándose para algún posible ataque, después de algunos minutos oyó el ruido de pasos alejándose, con cuidado comenzó a salir.

Era poco probable que los humanos llegaran a su cueva, ya que esta se encontraba en medio del barranco y solo se podía acceder a ella volando, empezó a reptar por el techo y salió poco a poco, asomo su cabeza y no vio nada, escucho el leve grito de un animal, elevo su vista y se encontró con el chico que había estado siguiendo el día anterior, el joven se encontraba colgado de unas raíces, hacia esfuerzos inútiles para poder subir, eran inútiles ya que sin unas buenas garras que le ayudaran a agarrarse a la roca no lo lograría, con cuidado comenzó a acercarse, parece que la suerte le favorecía y podría deshacerse de una buena vez de esa peste, dio un rugido anunciando su presencia y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, escucho los llantos del pequeño zorro que le suplicaban que no lo lastimara, eso le sorprendió un poco, porque quería ayudarlo el recordaba muy bien como los humanos mataban y se llevaban las pieles de los animales, incluyendo a los zorros, pero este le pedía que lo ayudara, decidió ignorarlo y se preparó para atacarle, cuando sorpresivamente la raíz de donde el chico colgaba se rompió; observo como empezaba a caer al vacío, al principio se alegró de ello pero cuando vio el miedo en los ojos del chico algo en él se despertó, aun si saber porque se aventó de picada dispuesto a salvarlo, gracias a su peso logro alcanzar al castaño antes de que se estrellara con las rocas, lo sujeto con sus patas delanteras y comenzó a elevarse, en breve se encontraba sobrevolando el acantilado, planeo hasta donde estaba el zorro y arrojo al humano entre la maleza para después aterrizar frente a él.

Hiccup sintió el fuerte golpe contra el pasto, respiraba agitadamente, sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar y le dolía un poco la espalda, escucho una fuerte respiración atrás de él, volteo instintivamente, frente a él se encontró con la misma creatura que creyó ver ase dos noches, ahora a la luz del día podía verlo claramente, era una especie de reptil gigante de escamas negras y con alas, sus inmensos ojos verdes se enfocaron en el tomando una apariencia gatuna, el joven cayó de espaldas e intento arrastrarse, el dragón al percatarse de esto se acercó de un brinco colocando una de sus patas delanteras en el pecho del chico, Hiccup desenfundo rápidamente su arma y le apunto directo a la cara, por algunos segundos ambos se vieron fijamente, las dos miradas verdes chocaron.

El joven comenzó a bajar su arma muy despacio sin dejar de ver al reptil, no sabía porque lo hacía pero estaba seguro de que si lo quisiera muerto ya lo estaría, trago grueso antes de poder hablar.

**-gra..gracias**, dijo con una voz temblorosa

El dragón lo miro y comenzó a retirar su pata, se alejó un poco dándole espacio al castaño para que se pudiera sentar en el pasto pero sin dejar de verlo, de repente se escucharon algunos ruidos detrás de ellos, la bestia negra dio un gruñido se aventó al barranco, Hiccup no se movió de su lugar, aun no sabía si lo que le había pasado era real o no, cuando sintió una fría lengüita en la cara salió de su ensoñación, copo de nieve lo veía fijamente, el pequeño zorro se acomodó en su regazo y comenzó a lamerle la cara, de improvisto el joven lo abrazo y comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro, tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba muy pálido, en su mente sonaban dos palabras reptiliano y alíen, no podía creer que su amigo tuviera razón y él se haya encontrado frente a un alíen, demonio o lo que sea que fuere.

**-HICCUPPP YA VOY**

El grito de su amigo lo hizo volver la realidad, Fishlegs venia corriendo con algunas enredaderas en sus manos y algunos palos largos, el rubio intentaba no tropezar mientras le gritaba a su amigo que aguantara, Hiccup se paró y tomo a copo de nieve en brazos, guardo su arma y se apresuró a reunirse con su amigo antes de que este se fuera a ir de bruces al barranco.

-**Fishlegs estoy aquí**

El joven se le paro de frente ocasionando que el rubio frenara en seco.

**-Hiccup estas bien**, el chico comenzó a revisar a su amigo de pies a cabeza, **pero como subiste, que fue lo que paso y porque tienes la camisa rota.**

Hiccup comenzó a mirar sus ropas, sus tenis se encontraban muy sucios de tierra, lo mismo que su pantalones de mezclilla, pero su camisa era otra cosa, no solo estaba sucia también tenía algunas rasgaduras en la parte de atrás y una gran mancha de lodo a la altura del pecho, ahí donde el dragón había puesto su pata, el chico suspiro y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, no deseaba hablar de lo ocurrido con su amigo, en primera porque ni siquiera el entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido, y en segunda porque estaba seguro de que si le contaba sobre esa criatura no se querrá ir hasta haberla visto.

-**yo, la verdad debí de haberla rasgado cundo me esforcé por subir**, respondió muy bajo el chico

-**pero porque está rota por la espalda**

-**Fishlegs la verdad no lo recuerdo, escucha estoy cansado y casi muero, por favor podemos irnos ya,** pregunto débilmente

Su compañero lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, estaba muy avergonzado, por su tonta búsqueda casi pierde a su único amigo. Los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar de regreso al campamento, al llegar tomaron la tienda de campaña y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque, cerca de ahí había una caseta de vigilancia, el pelirrojo le entrego el zorrito a su amigo y se encamino hacia esa estación, con cuidado se adentró en la cabaña.

-**hola, buenas tardes**

Dentro de la cabaña se encontraba un hombre delgado vestido con un uniforme verde bandera, el hombre estaba leyendo el periódico sentado y con los pies en un escritorio, al escuchar la voz del chico bajo los pies y se volteo a verlo.

-**oh Hiccup ya terminaron su trabajo, exclamo el hombre delgado**

**-sí, ya acabamos David, menciono el castaño**

**-pero chico que fue lo que te paso**

-**eh, nada importante me caí en una zanja es todo**

**-seguro, si quieres puedo llamar a una ambulancia**, dijo el guardia, **no me gustaría que tu padre se enfade.**

El chico sonrió tímidamente, ser el hijo del jefe de policía en ocasiones le ayudaba bastante, como en esta ocasión, gracias a la influencia de su padre consiguió que les permitieran entrar en una parte del bosque restringida.

-**no de verdad estoy bien, solo fue una leve caída, bueno ya me tengo que marchar mañana tengo que ir a trabajar**.

-**claro chico, claro**, el oficial saco unas llaves de su escritorio y se la entregó al joven.

**-bueno nos vemos, gracias**

**-de nada Hiccup regresa cuando quieras**.

El joven salió y se recargo en la puerta, tenia deseos de entrar y contarle todo al guardia, no estaba seguro si esa cosa podría atacar a alguien, el chico dudo, coloco su mano en la perilla pero no se atrevía a girarla, finalmente decidió no hacerlo y se fue a reunir con su compañero, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un estacionamiento donde se encontraban varias camionetas.

Los chicos se subieron a una camioneta gris y comenzaron a alejarse, el castaño le dio las llaves a su amigo ya que no se sentía con energías para conducir, coloco a copo de nieve en su regazo y se recargo en la ventanilla, condujeron por más de cuatro horas cuando empezaron a llegar a la ciudad, llegaron a unos apartamentos no muy lujosos.

Los chicos entraron despacio, no estaban seguros si la casera los dejaría entrar con un zorro, después de todo no se admitían animales, avanzaron hasta el elevador, con mucho cuidado se adentraron rápidamente en él y presionaron el último piso, llegaron al décimo piso, en este se encontraban solo un departamentos y tres bodegas, cuando entraron a el Fishlegs se dirigió a su habitación con el pequeño zorro mientras Hiccup se dirigía al baño; con cuidado comenzó a quitarse la ropa y se metió a bañar, mientras el agua caía en su cuerpo pudo sentir un leve ardor en la espalda, posiblemente tendría las marcas de las garras de ese reptil en su piel, miro su pecho y observo una mancha roja en él, estaba seguro de que mañana amanecería con varios moretones, termino de bañarse y se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó su pijama y se dispuso a dormir, tardo más de una hora en poder conciliar el sueño y cuando finalmente lo logro solo veía dos enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban.

* * *

El dragón llego en la noche al lago, no había rastros de esos humanos, absolutamente nada, incluso su cueva pequeña había desaparecido, se encamino hacia el lago y se recostó cerca de él, aun no entendía porque había salvado a ese chiquillo, cerró los ojos para descansar pero no lo logro, regreso a donde los chicos habían puesto su campamento, aspiro el aroma, la fragancia de los jóvenes aún se podía distinguir por algún extraño motivo se acostó donde se sentía el aroma del más delgado, se quedó mirando a la nada y después de algunos minutos cayo dormido.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que fueron a acampar, Hiccup se empezaba a olvidar del asunto, los primeros días se despertaba espantado y con la sensación de caer al vacío, pero esta fue desapareciendo poco a poco; hasta el momento nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia del pequeño zorro, los jóvenes le dejaban suficiente alimento y le prepararon una caja de arena, el animalito ya se movía mejor, pasaba los días solo ya que sus amos se marchaban a trabajar y la escuela, aunque no entendía que quería decir eso, cuando llegaban lo llenaban de mimos y comida.

Se encontraban desayunando en la cocina unos hot cakes, Fishlegs le mencionaba algo sobre una excursión de cinco días y que salía a medio día.

**-entonces el profesor me escogió a mí para acompañarlo en el viaje, que te parece**.

El rubio era un historiador en preparación que se encontraba haciendo su servicio en la universidad, también trabajaba en una revista medio tiempo, encargándose de revisar la redacción de los artículos sociales.

-**y solo irán tú y el profesor, porque digo cuidar de veinte alumnos no es tarea fácil.**

**-no también va a ir…**

Por unos instantes el rubio guardo silencio y se sonrojo enormemente, Hiccup lo comprendió al instante, todo indicaba que también los acompañaría Ruffnut la segunda asistente del jefe de su amigo, Hiccup sabía que su compañero estaba enamorado de ella desde hace varios años, la chica y su hermano Vivian en el tercer piso del edificio pero no les hablaban, para ser honestos ellos dos venían siendo los marginados de la universidad. Todos les hacían bulling desde que iban en la primaria, a Hiccup lo molestaban y se la pasaban comparándolo con su primo, lo mismo le ocurría a su compañero, claro que a él no lo comparaban con nadie pero de igual forma lo molestaban.

Cuando cumplieron quince años e Hiccup se declaró oficialmente gay las burlas fueron peor, en principio tuvo miedo de perder a su único amigo, pero Fishlegs no lo abandono y lo apoyo todo el tiempo, al contrario de su padre que se alejó cada vez más a partir de esa declaración. Al cumplir diecisiete el joven decidió vivir solo, su padre no se opuso a la idea, con mucho trabajo consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo y logro alquilar ese departamento, unos meses después su amigo se le unió, para no hacerla larga entre los dos se encargaban de los gastos y el aseo, cooperando como buenos hermanos, ya que ambos se consideraban así.

El castaño suspiro imaginándose el infierno que su compañero tendría que soportar durante esos cinco días, para él la chica era demasiado salvaje y estaba loca, había sido testigo de la gran cantidad de problemas que ella y su hermano se acarreaban con la policía, en varias ocasiones se encontró con su padre que venía a arrestarlos por algún acto vandálico, para ser honestos eran las únicas veces que veía a su padre, de verdad no entendía que demonios le gustaba a su amigo de esa mujer.

**-bueno, pues te deseo la mejor de las suertes y nos vemos dentro de cinco días**, sonriéndole, **no olvides traerme algún recuerdo de acuerdo.**

**-claro y tú no te olvides de alimentar a copo de nieve**

**-no lo hare no te preocupes^^**

Después de desayunar Hiccup partía así la universidad, el castaño había estudiado ingeniería de software y ahora estudiaba ingeniería electrónica, por las tardes acudía a su trabajo en un salón para conciertos, se encargaba de revisar que los equipos funcionaran bien. Estaba a la mitad de este cuando su jefe lo llamo a su oficina.

**-escucha Hiccup necesitare las ediciones del concierto para dentro de dos días, supongo que ya lo tienes todo hecho.**

**-si señor no se preocupe ya lo tengo todo listo**

**-bueno entonces no te entretengo más, termina tu trabajo**

El joven salió de ahí y se fue a terminar, había realizado las ediciones del último concierto hace tres semanas, recordó el trabajo que le costó, incluso no durmió por tres días, bueno eso ya no importaba ya que lo había terminado y lo guardo todo en su memoria, por un breve momento el chico se sintió intranquilo, sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a terminar su trabajo para ir a casa.

Cuando llego al departamento copo de nieve lo esperaba en la puerta, le dio de cenar al zorrito y limpio su caja, después se dispuso a cenar el, estaba bebiendo la leche cuando un flash back le llego a la cabeza, escupió el líquido blanco y se levantó de la silla, corrió a su habitación y empezó a buscar la bendita memoria suplicando que su memoria estuviera mal. Después de revolver todo su cuarto se sentó en silencio en su cama mientras llevaba las manos a su cabeza, esto no le podía estar pasando, a su mente vino el recuerdo de dos semanas atrás.

Acababa de volver del trabajo, había terminado de editar lo que su jefe le había pedido y estaba exhausto ya que no había llegado la noche anterior a dormir, aun no cruzaba por completo la puerta cuando Fishlegs le aventó una maleta a su cara.

**-y esto**

**-nos vamos de campamento este fin de semana**

**-que estás loco, apenas vengo llegando**

**-pero Hiccup tenemos que partir ahorita para que no nos agarre la noche en el camino**

-**no inventes Fishlegs estoy muy cansado**

**-por favor, por favor Hiccup es muy importante**, poniendo ojos de cachorro

**-está bien solo guardo mi traba..**

El rubio no lo dejo terminar y lo jalo del brazo arrastrándolo hasta el elevador.

-**espera tengo que cambiarme de ropa.**

-**no te preocupes ya tengo todo en el auto, menciono alegre mientras apretaba el botón**

Hiccup suspiro derrotado y guardo la memoria en su mochila ya después guardaría el trabajo en su lap.

El joven abrió los ojos como platos, desesperado busco la mochila en todas partes sin encontrar nada, su vista se topó con la camisa rota que se encontraba al final del armario, no esto no le podía pasar, había dejado la mochila en el bosque, recordó que la llevo cargando todo el tiempo hasta que casi se cayó al barranco, se había despojado de ella para ir a orinar y después se había caído, el joven cayo de rodillas en el piso de su habitación, esto no le podía ocurrir, había perdido un trabaja muy importante, su jefe lo iba a asesinar, pensó en volver hacerlo pero se dio cuenta de que no tendría tiempo para ello, decidido tomo su chamarra y las llaves del auto, tenía que regresar al bosque y buscar su mochila, el chico estaba por salir corriendo cuando una pregunta inundo su mente, que rayos haría si ese reptil aún se encontraba ahí, el chico se quedó mirando a la puerta fijamente, mientras a su mente le llegaba la imagen de dos enormes ojos verdes.

* * *

bueno ahi les dejo el primer capitulo, nos leemos despues


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ^^ les traigo el segundo capítulo espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Regla N.2 Gánate la confianza del dragón.**

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando el joven salió de la base del guardabosques, había conducido toda la noche hasta ese lugar, cuando llego le informo al guardia sobre su perdida y su decisión de ir a buscar la mochila, el oficial nuevamente le permitió el acceso y lo dejo quedarse hasta que saliera el sol, el chico durmió en la cabaña algunas horas.

Hiccup se acercó a su camioneta y saco a su pequeño zorro, el animalito se había quedado en el automóvil todo el tiempo, ya que el chico estaba seguro de que el guardia lo reprendería por habérselo llevado, tomo algunas cosas y se adentró en el bosque, sabía exactamente que dirección seguir para llegar al barranco, camino por más de medio día, era una mañana nublada y parecía que empezaría a llover de un momento a otro, el joven volteaba en todo momento esperando no encontrarse con ese enorme reptil, ya había pasado el lago donde habían acampado y estaba por llegar a ese peñasco.

Un extraño ruido lo puso alerta, el chico se escondió detrás de unos árboles junto con copo de nieve, el pequeño zorro se encontraba aun a su lado, por un momento pensó que al llegar al bosque saldría disparado y se perdería entre los matorrales pero parece que el animalito había decidido quedarse con ellos, se asomó con mucha cautela y pudo apreciar una enorme silueta negra desplazarse no muy lejos, el chico trago grueso y comenzó a retirarse lentamente, tomo al zorrito en sus brazos (ya que este aun cojeaba un poco) y comenzó a caminar sin hacer mucho ruido.

La masa negra se empezaba a alejar de ese lugar, lo cual fue un gran alivio para el joven, inesperadamente esta sombra se detuvo y se irguió sobre sus dos patas traseras, un inmenso oso negro se encontraba a escasos metros de él, el chico no sabía si sentir alivio o terror, por una parte se alegraba de que no se tratara de ese reptil negro, pero por otra un oso negro es igual de peligroso; el animal comenzó a olfatear el ambiente en busca de comida, estaba seguro de haber olido algo de alimento, su olfato lo hizo voltear en dirección al chico, el oso contemplo frente a él a un joven humano que tenía en sus brazos a un zorro, el animal empezó a caminar en dirección al joven viéndolo fijamente con esos enormes ojos negros.

Hiccup trago grueso y empezó a retroceder con la mirada al frente, el pequeño copo de nieve lanzaba ligeros gruñidos al oso intentando ahuyentarlo, pero esto solo hizo enfadar al animal que empezó a correr hacia ellos. En segundos el castaño corría por su vida y la de su mascota, el chico zigzagueaba entre los arboles intentando perderlo, continuo por unos minutos más hasta que reconoció el lugar, estaba cerca de ese acantilado donde casi perdía la vida, acelero el paso, el oso estaba por alcanzarlo, al llegar cerca del risco se ocultó con mucho cuidado entre el inmenso pasto que había en ese lugar, el joven se desplazaba con mucha cautela, para no caer o llamar la atención del oso, cuando se sintió seguro se agacho y empezó a andar en cuclillas, de improvisto comenzó a llover.

El oso llego cerca del barranco, la lluvia comenzó a arraizar, el animal se paró en sus patas traseras y empezó a olfatear, para suerte del chico la lluvia ocasiono que el ambiente se llenara del aroma de tierra mojada, con lo cual el animal no logro ubicarlo, molesto el animal decidió mejor retirarse, estaba por marcharse cuando un ligero gruñido proveniente del zorrito lo hizo voltear.

* * *

Se encontraba descansando en su cueva cuando un olor familiar inundo su nariz, la bestia se levantó algo confuso, era imposible que ese muchacho regresara y en especial que regresara directamente a su cueva, el dragón comenzó a mover su cabeza mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sus grandes ojos verdes se desviaron a un rincón de su cueva admirando una maleta de color azul, el enorme reptil se estiro y comenzó a salir, porque tenía que venir cuando estaba lloviendo.

* * *

Para la mala suerte de Hiccup el pequeño copo de nieve seguía gruñendo, había intentado cubrir su boca para que el oso no los encontrara, pero el pequeño zorro era muy escurridizo y se zafo del agarre comenzando a gruñir nuevamente, el joven apretó su hocico en su pecho para callarle rezando porque el oso no los escuchara, un fuerte rugido lo hizo voltear, la enorme creatura se acercaba amenazadoramente a ellos, Hiccup retrocedió en el pasto aterrado, el enorme animal se acercaba dando feroces gruñidos y mostrando sus colmillos; una especie de grito agudo se escuchó en el cielo y una enorme figura alada apareció en escena, el dragón se colocó frente al chico viendo fijamente al oso, este no se inmuto y comenzó a gruñirle amenazadoramente, el reptil volteo a ver al joven que tenía abrazado al pequeño zorro y lo miraba entre asustado y confundido, ladeo su cabeza y le rugió al oso, este respondió su advertencia golpeando el piso con sus enormes patas y gruñendo más fuerte, la hermosa bestia negra levanto una ceja viéndolo burlonamente acto seguido abrió su enorme hocico, la boca del dragón comenzó a brillar con una extraña luz blanca y de esta se empezó a desprenderse un poco de humo, el oso lo miro asustado y comenzó a retroceder a regañadientes, se alejó lanzando una serie de amenazas.

Hiccup veía perplejo la escena, el oso se alejaba y el seguía con vida, dirigió a su mirada a la espalda del reptil, aun no estaba seguro si este lo había salvado por ayudarle o lo había salvado para ser él el que lo devorara, con mucho cuidado se levantó llevando a copo de nieve en sus brazos, el pequeño zorro se encontraba ahora muy tranquilo y movía alegremente su cola; el joven empezó a caminar muy despacio asía atrás suplicando por que el reptil no lo volteara a ver, para su mala suerte el dragón escucho sus suaves pasos y volteo para mirarlo, nuevamente dos tonos de verde se encontraron, la bestia negra lo veía fijamente como si intentara descubrir sus pensamientos, el chico trago grueso y se animó a hablar, aunque no estaba seguro de que este le entendiera.

**-gra..gracias por salvarnos**

El dragón lo miro unos segundos más y chasqueo la lengua, después se alejó un poco echándose en la hierba.

Hiccup lo miro aun tembloroso, parece que no tenía intención de atacarlo, con cuidado coloco a su zorro en el piso y empezó a darle la espalda a ese inmenso reptil, suplicando mentalmente que no cambiara de opinión y se abalanzara contra él.

Aun no entendía porque había salvado de nuevo a ese humano, molesto consigo movió su cabeza a un costado desviando su vista del chico, escucho como este comenzaba a moverse entre el pasto, las hierbas eran separadas con mucho cuidado de un lado a otro, curioso volteo a verlo para saber lo que hacía, el chico parecía estar buscando algo entre la hierba, se agachaba y revisaba cada lugar minuciosamente, el pequeño zorrito lo seguía de cerca moviendo alegremente la cola, aun no entendía porque ese zorro lo seguía y por lo que escucho parece que tenía planeado defenderle del oso, el dragón sonrió con sorna, o si, habrían sido un buen festín para ese oso si él no hubiera aparecido; un fuerte trueno lo saco de sus pensamientos, la lluvia comenzó a aumentar, se cubrió con su ala mientras veía al chico, que demonios estaba haciendo, de repente le cayó el veinte, ese chico buscaba el extraño bulto azul que él recogió cuando los humanos se marcharon, con sigilo se levantó y extendió sus alas.

Hiccup se empezaba a preocupar, no podía encontrar su mochila por ningún lado, el joven suspiro espantado y si el oso o algún otro animal se la habían llevado, y si había caído al barranco, el chico se sintió aterrado, ahora si su jefe lo iba a hacer puré, un trueno se escuchó y el pequeño zorrito se aventó a los brazos del castaño, el chico lo acuno y continuo buscando con la vista, se estaba desesperando cada vez más todo indicaba que su mochila no estaba ahí, como un flash back recordó que el enorme reptil se encontraba en el lugar cuando la perdió, tal vez el supiera donde estaba, su cara se llenó de desilusiono, como carajos le preguntaría a un animal donde estaba su mochila, era obvio que este no le iba a entender, el chico respiro profundamente, bien o mal tendría que hacer el intento, estaba por darse la vuelta cuando fue arrancado del suelo por dos poderosas garras.

El dragón estaba molesto, no le gustaba mojarse y todo indicaba que ese chico no se iría de ahí hasta recuperar la bolsa azul, por este motivo decidió dársela para que se largara pronto; lo tomo con sus patas delanteras y comenzó a volar, se elevó algunos metros ofreciendo un amplia visión del precipicio, después se lanzó en picada deteniéndose a la mitad, hizo un quiebre y arrojo al chico y al zorro a la entrada de su cueva para después entrar él.

Hiccup se levantó adolorido, el chico tenía una enorme raspada en la mejilla izquierda y el dorso de su mano y estaba seguro de que su cazadora tendría las marcas de las garras de ese reptil, miro a la entrada de la cueva para ver a la bestia negra parada ahí, esta se sacudió el agua como si se tratara de un perro y comenzó a adentrarse, paso a su lado dando un ligero gruñido y continuo hasta perderse en las sombras, el chico se acercó rápidamente a la entrada, asomo la cabeza para ver que se encontraba en la mitad del barranco y por lo tanto no podría escapar, se retito de la entrada algo asustado ya que él no era fanático de las alturas, un rugido a su espalda lo puso alerta, de improvisto apareció un fogata en el centro de la cueva, detrás de ella se veía la figura del enorme dragón, la bestia se dirigió a una roca plana que se encontraba en el fondo, subió a ella y se agacho, reapareció segundos después con la mochila azul del joven, con gran facilidad la arrojo a los pies del chico; Hiccup abrió los ojos como platos, se agacho a recoger su mochila, coloco a copo de nieve en el suelo y con manos temblorosas comenzó a buscar su memoria, la pequeña tarjeta se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos laterales de la mochila, el joven miro el pequeño artefacto de plástico con ojos brillosos; el dragón y el zorro lo miraban sorprendidos, ese chico besaba esa pequeña cosita blanca y daba una seria de gritos de felicidad mientras le agradecía a alguien invisible.

-**si, si, mi jefe ya no me va a matar T.T., ay gracias diosito gracias T.T**

Cuando el joven sintió las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros recobro la compostura.

-**ejemm… muchas gracias por devolverme mi mochila, **le dijo el chico con una sonrisa muy sincera

El dragón lo contemplo por un segundo y después desvió la mirada, echándose en esa enorme roca plana; el joven tomo su mochila y a copo de nieve encaminándose a la entrada, se volvió a asomar, era obvio que solo no podría salir de ahí, con un poco de inseguridad volteo a ver al dragón.

**-este, disculpa, nos podrías regresar a el bosque**

La bestia negra lo volteo a ver algo confundido

-**ya sabes haya arriba**, menciono el chico señalando con la mano

Un fuerte trueno los hizo callar a todos, el reptil le dio una mirada que decía ni de broma me salgo a mojar, Hiccup solo lo miro y agacho la cabeza.

-**cuando deje de llover**, pregunto bajito el chico recibiendo un afirmación de cabeza por parte de la bestia negra.

Ya habían transcurrido veinte minutos y esa tormenta no se detenía, Hiccup la contemplaba al lado de la fogata, se había retirado de la entrada por el frio que empezó a hacer, el chico se había quitado su chamarra para que se secara y la había extendido en el piso, Copo de nieve estaba a su lado durmiendo plácidamente, el joven veía de vez en cuando a su anfitrión, la bestia negra se encontraba recostada en la piedra palana con la vista al frente contemplando la lluvia. El chico suspiro, total ya que estaba ahí sería bueno averiguar si esa creatura era un alíen como decía su amigo o un ser sobrenatural, después de todo parecía que le entendía, se levantó y se acercó con pasos tranquilos seguido de copo de nieve.

-**disculpa, eres un alíen o algo así**, le pregunto el chico.

La bestia negra lo miro sorprendido y después curioso, un alíen que era eso, movió la cabeza en señal de duda.

-**bueno ya sabes, eres un reptil no, por eso pensé que podrías ser un alíen reptiliano, bueno también me recuerdas a los dragones de los cuentos de hadas, aunque también podrías ser una lagartija mutante**, el chico hablaba mientras lo veía fijamente, **pero viéndote bien pareces un Axolote mexicano, claro que más grande y con alas**, menciono el chico más para él que para el interrogado.

El dragón lo miro extrañado, no entendía muy bien lo que el chico le decía, ya que este hablaba y hablaba mientras lo revisaba con la mirada ladeando la cabeza y afirmando en algunas ocasiones y negando en otras, se paró con cuidado para no espantarle y lo miro fijamente, comenzó a hablar con él pero solo salían pequeños gruñidos, el chico lo miro serio con unos grandes ojos, era obvio que no entendía lo que decía, molesto dio un bufido y se levantó en sus dos patas traseras, detestaba hacer esa transformación ya que la consideraba vulgar e inservible, pero no le quedaba de otra si quería hablar con el humano, lanzo un fuerte rugido que hizo a Hiccup retroceder, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, sus grandes patas empezaron a retorcerse y reducir, se escuchaba el crujir de sus huesos , pronto sus patas delanteras comenzaron a tomar la forma de un brazo humano, las escamas comenzaron a desaparecer dejando ver una piel morena, lo mismo ocurrió con sus patas traseras solo que estas tomaron la forma de piernas, la cola comenzó a retraerse hasta perderse en su espalda al igual que sus alas, su torso se empezó a reducir, separándose en el pecho, cintura y cadera, pronto fueron visibles los músculos del pecho y el abdomen, el animal bajo la cabeza y esta empezó a crujir, se empezó a reducir dando forma a un cráneo humano, sus enormes orejas empezaron a reducirse mientras sus cuernos se deshacían y se convertían en cabellos negros, la boca se hizo más pequeña formando unos labios muy finos y rosados, sus ojos también se hicieron más pequeños pero conservaban ese tono verde amarillento.

Hiccup lo miraba asombrado, ese enorme reptil se había convertido en un humano, oh dios que no sea un alíen cambia formas rogaba el chico en su mente, con cuidado comenzó a escanearlo, se veía como un joven uno o dos años mayor que él, de cabello negro y largo que le llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro, este se veía algo desordenado y salvaje, sus ojos seguían siendo verdes y tenía unas pestañas largas y obscuras, sus rasgos eran muy finos que le daban una expresión seria y sensual a la vez, la piel era un poco más obscura que la de él ,con cuidado comenzó a revisar su cuerpo, el cuerpo era el de un joven muy bien formado, no tenía músculos exagerados pero si se encontraban visiblemente marcados, el chico contemplo sus brazos y su pecho bajando poco a poco por ese perfecto abdomen, hasta que su vista llego más debajo de su cintura.

Hiccup se quedó en blanco y se giró rápidamente, sudando e increíblemente rojo, hasta ahora se daba cuenta que su compañero se encontraba desnudo.

-**ahhh, odio esta apariencia**, exclamo el morocho mientras se tronaba el cuello, **bien humano ahora si me entiendes…. oye estas bien.**

El chico se encontraba de espaldas y temblaba un poco, su rostro había cambiado de color a un rojo intenso, mantenía la cabeza abajo y los ojos cerrados e incluso parecía que estaba sudando, el dragón se acercó un poco con algo de desconfianza, acaso este humano también podía cambiar de forma, se acercó hasta su oído y comenzó a hablarle.

-**hey humano estas bien**

Hiccup tembló cuando sintió su cálido aliento en su oído, el chico abrió los ojos inseguro, su mirada se topó con la del joven, este lo veía fijamente con algo de curiosidad.

-**oye te encuentras bien**, pregunto un poco preocupado ya que el joven dejo de hablar de repente.

Aunque parezca increíble la cara del chico se puso más roja que un jitomate maduro, competía con el rojo cabello de su padre e incluso lo opacaba con facilidad, es más hasta las amapolas se quedaban cortas; el joven asintió con la cabeza bajando su mirada, grave error ya que esta se topó con lo que no quería toparse, rápidamente se cubrió los ojos y se dio vuelta.

-**est..estoy bien podrías vestirte por favor**, pregunto el chico tímidamente aun cubriendo sus ojos

-**ves…tirme, y eso que es**

** …pues ponerte algo de ropa, no vez que estas desnudo**.

El azabache dirigió su mirada a su persona, desnudo….. bueno si estaba desnudo pero hace cinco minutos también lo estaba y ese mocoso no dejaba de hablar como tarabilla y mirarlo, un poco extrañado se acercó al joven que aun cubría su rostro, con cuidado tomo sus manos y las aparto de su rostro.

-**que quieres decir siempre he estado desnudo, hace un momento lo estabas y tu hablabas perfectamente conmigo**, le reclamo al chico viéndolo fijamente

Hiccup lo miro muy apenado.

-**no es lo mismo antes tenías otra forma**, murmuro el chico

-**ahh, es porque cambie de forma**, pregunto el chico viéndole a los ojos, **bueno**, **si a mí tampoco me gusta esta forma pero no me entendías nada de lo que te decía,** menciono mientras miraba su cuerpo, **por eso cambie.**

Un extraño silencio los invadió, Hiccup abrió los ojos como plato y lo miro directamente al rostro.

-**tú hablas,** pregunto en voz baja

**-sí, que no me oyes**

**-estas halando **

**-si **

**-tú estás hablando**

En esta ocasión el joven asintió algo molesto

**-tú me estás hablando**

**-con una mierda si te estoy hablando, se hablar como los humanos de acuerdo, así que deja de decirlo,** reclamo molesto el joven con una vena en la frente.

El chico brinco en su lugar asustado por la reprimenda

**-lo siento**

**-ahh eso no importa**, respondió mirándolo

De repente algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Hiccup, él dijo humanos, el joven se espantó eso quería decir que el de verdad era un alíen, un poco tembloroso comenzó a retroceder sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara, el morocho lo miro curioso.

-**hey humano estas bien, tu piel volvió a cambiar,** menciono señalando su cara la cual había tomado un tono blanco, **oye te estoy hablando…hey me estas escuchando**

-**tu. Tú eres un alíen T.T.**

**-un que **

**-ahhhhhh**

Pronto el joven se encontraba corriendo por toda la cueva en círculos, el dragón y el zorro lo contemplaban con una gotita en la cabeza, acaso este humano estaba loco, molesto el morocho decidió ponerle un alto a ese humano que lo empezaba a sacar de quicio, el chico se abalanzo sobre él y lo tumbo en el suelo para después subirse a su cintura y retenerlo de las manos.

**-de acuerdo humano, ahora te vas a quedar calladito y responder a mis preguntas entendiste**, de repente los ojos del joven cambiaron sus pupilas tomaron la forma de una rajada, como si fueran los ojos de un gato, **y si no lo haces te aseguro que te vas a convertir en mi cena, entendido**, pregunto el joven con una sonrisa muy siniestra.

Hiccup asintió débilmente temblando bajo el cuerpo del otro.

-**perfecto, primero porque regresaste a mi bosque**

-**yoo…yo perdí mi mochila y tenía en ella un trabajo muy importante, por eso regrese a buscarla.**

**-mochila, **pregunto ladeando la cabeza, **así se llama ese objeto extraño**

Hiccup asintió.

-**bien, ahora dime que carajos es eso de allen y porque dices que yo soy uno**

-**bue... bueno tú no eres humano cierto**, el dragón asintió con la cabeza, **entonces debes ser un alíen, un ser del espacio ya sabes un ser de otro planeta o de las estrellas**, pregunto un poco curioso

-**mmm**, el chico lo medito un segundo, técnicamente no era un humano, pero no recordaba haber venido de las estrellas y estaba seguro de que su raza existía desde antes que aparecieran los humanos, pero eso lo convertía en ese allen, no estaba seguro**, bueno yo llevo viviendo aquí más de trecientos años pero no recuerdo haber viajado a las estrellas, eso me hace un allen.**

-**o.O trescientos años, has vivido por trescientos años aquí**, el morocho asintió, **bueno no sé si los aliens vivan tanto, tal vez Fishlegs si**, el joven lo miro curioso, la verdad parecía más humano que todos las imágenes que su amigo le había mostrado de los aliens, **ahh oye entonces que eres, un demonio o algo así.**

En esta ocasión el chico lo miro molesto, como se atrevía a confundirlo con un demonio, a esos si los conocía y sabía que eran malos y no eran de fiar, enfadado presiono un poco las muñecas del castaño recibiendo un quejido de su parte, bajo su rostro a la altura del otro y lo miro fijamente, no quería que lo volviera a confundir.

-**yo soy un dragón**, menciono con voz gruesa, **soy el último de la raza nocturna, el último de los hijos de la noche, no te atrevas a confundirme de nuevo o te voy a desollar entendiste**, apretando más las muñecas del chico.

**-si lo siento**, susurro el castaño mientras pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, **por favor me estas lastimando.**

El morocho lo miro con desprecio y se dignó a soltarle, después se paró y se fue a sentar en su "cama", Hiccup se sentó sobándose sus manos, el pequeño zorro se acercó a él y comenzó a lamer su cara para reconfortarlo, molesto se voltio al joven y comenzó a gruñirle.

-**ya cállate inútil, no me importa si es tú mamá**, le respondió chasqueando su bífida lengua.

Hiccup lo abrazo y escondió su cara entre la cabecita del zorro, para su mala fortuna la lluvia aun no cesaba y ya no estaba muy seguro si ese dragón lo ayudaría a salir de ahí, el chico se levantó y se fue a sentar cerca de la entrada con una expresión muy triste, comenzó a acariciar a copo de nieve mientras veía la lluvia.

El azabache lo veía fijamente, la verdad se sentía mal por haberlo lastimado, lo contemplo por unos segundos no parecía que el chico fuera malo, digo de lo contrario porque el pequeño zorro lo protegía, los animales no protegían a un humano a menos de que lo consideraran bueno, e incluso el pequeño le había dicho que era su madre, dio un bufido molesto y se paró, camino hasta el joven y se sentó a su lado, este se tensó pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse.

-**de que lo salvaste**

**-eh,** el castaño lo volteo a ver confundido

**-el zorro dijo que tú lo salvaste, de que lo salvaste**

**-ahh, bueno**, Hiccup comenzó a acariciar la cabecita del animalito, **estaba atorado en una trampa para osos, así que lo saque de ahí y le cure su patita, eso fue todo lo que hice**, respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

El morocho lo contemplo con los ojos abiertos, porque le sonreía cuando hace unos momentos estaba aterrado.

**-y lo has cuidado desde entonces**

**-sip ^^, lo baño y alimento y juego con el**

**-ahh, ahora entiendo porque te dice mamá**

-**eh, así me dice**, el morocho asintió, **valla supongo que debe ser así para él**.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, escuchando el caer de la lluvia, de improvisto el mayor empezó a estornudar, el joven volteo a verlo y recordó que este estaba desnudo.

-**de..deberías vestirte**, sugirió el joven sonrojado.

-**ahh y dale con eso, no sé qué es eso de vestirse ya te lo dije**

-**bueno, usar ropa como yo,** menciono el chico mientras jalaba su camisa

El dragón lo contemplo por unos segundos.

**-yo no tengo eso**, señalando la camisa, **siempre estoy desnudo solo que nunca uso esta forma, no me gusta, achuu.**

Hiccup se levantó y recogió su chamarra, le extendió la cazadora al mayor.

**-ten póntela**

El joven lo miro curioso, no muy convencido tomo la prenda, el más chico se voltio para darle privacidad, escucho como el dragón movía la chamarra de un lado a otro, comenzó a balancearse en sus pies algo nervioso.

**-oye**

**-si**

**-como se usa**

Hiccup abrió los ojos como plato, el mayor le extendía la prenda y lo miraba curioso, era obvio que no sabría usarla si nunca había visto una, el joven se palmeo la cara mentalmente, con mucha pena se dio vuelta y tomo la prenda, la extendió y le indico a su compañero que se acercara, el morocho obedeció, Hiccup tomo una de sus manos y le coloco la manga, rodeo la espalda del mayor y realizo la misma operación con la otra mano.

-**listo ahora solo sube el cierre**

**-cierre**

**-si ese…ahhh espera yo lo hago**

El chico comenzó a abrochar la cazadora, maldiciendo que el maldito cierre terminara un poco más debajo de su entrepierna, con manos temblorosas termino de abrocharla.

-**listo**, respondió el castaño bajando la cabeza apenado.

El joven contemplo la prenda, en parte sentía menos el aire que entraba a su cueva y se sentía un poco extraño pero no incomodo, voltio a ver al joven delante de él y algo le llamo la atención.

**-como lo haces**, pregunto curioso

-**eh**, el chico lo volteo a ver

**-como cambias de color tú piel**, de improvisto comenzó a jalarle las mejillas, **está muy roja y caliente estas enfermo o algo**, pregunto curioso.

-**n-n-no**, respondió tartamudeando, **estoy bien**

-**bueno, entonces dime como cambias de color tu piel,**

**-eh**, Hiccup comenzó a temblar, ni modo de responderle que estaba avergonzado por verle desnudo, el chico comenzó z mirar a todos lados nervioso, **bueno yo**, un fuerte ruido lo hizo sobresaltarse pero le dio una idea para evadir la pregunta, **oye crees que tarde mucho la lluvia**, pregunto riendo.

-**ahh, pues**, el joven lo soltó y dirigió su vista al frente, **mmm, yo creo que si parece una tormenta muy fuerte, posiblemente dure hasta la noche o hasta mañana.**

**-que hasta mañana**

El joven asintió

-**no puede ser**

**-no me sorprende es época de tormentas y aquí duran bastante**, el joven se retiró de nuevo a su cama.

**-ahh supongo que tendré que esperar.**

Después de eso ninguno de los dos hablo, se quedaron en silencio por un rato, tras algunos segundos Hiccup y copo de nieve volvieron a acercarse al fuego y después de algunos minutos se quedaron dormidos, ya empezaba a anochecer y la lluvia a un seguía.

* * *

Despertó al día siguiente algo entumecido delas patas traseras, su vista se fijó en ellas y se dio cuenta de que eran las piernas de un humano, esto lo sorprendió un poco pero luego recordó el incidente con el humano, dio una rápida mirada a su cueva y lo vio dormido con el zorro a su lado y cerca de los restos de la fogata, recordó que la había prendido seguro de que el chico no soportaría el frio, dio un ligero bostezo y se levantó estirándose, observo que aun llevaba esa prenda extraña que el joven le había dado la contemplo por unos instantes y después se dirigió a despertar al muchacho.

Hiccup se encontraba profundamente dormido hasta que un golpe en su espalda lo despertó, el chico se paró como resorte espantado, detrás de él se encontraba el joven dragón, este le dio una mirada fría y se retiró a la entrada dela cueva.

**-ya dejó de llover, ya te puedes ir**, menciono frio.

Hiccup miro al frente, se podían percibir pequeños rayos de sol golpeando las paredes, el chico se colocó la mochila en su espalda y cargo al pequeño zorro que aún se encontraba dormido, con paso tímido se acercó al joven.

**-me puedes llevar arriba**, pregunto temeroso

El chico suspiro y acepto.

**-como me quito esto**

**-eh**

**-tu piel. Como me la quito, si me transformo con ella la voy a romper**

El castaño entendió y se acercó tranquilamente, comenzó a bajar el cierre, cuando termino le dijo al joven que solo sacara sus manos, este lo hizo y la prenda cayó al suelo, este se alejó y se preparó para transformarse pero una voz selo impidió.

-**espera**

**-mm que pasa**.

-**bueno, puedo preguntarte algo**, el joven lo miro extrañado pero acepto

**-cuál es tu nombré**

**-mi nombré**

-**si es que cuando te transformes en dragón no podre entenderte y no lo sabría**

El chico lo miro por unos segundos para después responder

**-Toothless** (la verdad le voy a respetar su nombre, imaginemos que es un nombre raro y enigmático si ^^)

**-Toothless**

**-sí, ese es mi nombre**

El chico lo miro contento y le sonrío

-**mucho gusto Toothless yo me llamo Hiccup**

El joven lo miro sorprendido, pero después desvió su vista y respondió desganado.

**-no me importa, ahora deja que me transforme para que te marches**

Hiccup asintió tristemente y se hizo a un lado, pronto el cuerpo del chico empezó a cambiar, primero aparecieron escamas en toda su piel estas se fueron obscureciendo hasta tomar el color negro, todas sus partes comenzaron a ensanchar y de su columna empezó a salir una hilera de huesos que dieron forma a su cola, en sus espalda crecieron sus alas, en su frente empezaron a salir unos cuernos y sus orejas empezaron a crecer, Hiccup contemplaba asombrado la transformación, en menos de un minuto tenía delante de el a ese enorme reptil negro que había visto tiempo atrás.

El dragón lo contemplo por algunos segundos, no le desagrado la compañía del humano después de todo pero era hora de que se marchara, dio un pequeño bufido y mostro una sonrisa siniestra.

**-ay no**, exclamo el joven

Ay si, el dragón se abalanzó sobre el tomándolo de los hombros con sus patas, saliendo de la cueva y cayendo en picada al barranco, de improvisto desplego sus alas y comenzó a volar, paso el principio del barranco y continuo, el joven llevaba los ojos cerrados y abrazaba fuertemente a su zorro blanco, el animalito se había despertado y contemplaba el paisaje, observo el arroyuelo donde el chico lo había salvado y vio que se acercaban al lago donde antes acamparon, Toothless empezó a bajar, dejo caer al chico cerca del lago, Hiccup sintió el golpe, pero en esta ocasión menos duro, se levantó y miro al cielo, el dragón lo veía fijamente, el joven le dedico una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano, la hermosa bestia negra dio un leve gruñido y empezó a alejarse.

**-bueno amigo, creo que nos ahorró un buen tramo**

Comenzó a caminar a la salida del bosque, tenía que regresar rápido para entregar su trabajo.

* * *

Al anochecer el chico ya se encontraba en su casa, estaba cenando con copo de nieve, el día de mañana le entregaría su trabajo a su jefe y esperaría que este se viera complacido, se cambió de ropa y se preparó para dormir, el joven zorro brinco a su cama para acompañarlo.

-**buenas noches copo de nieve**, rascando sus orejas, apago la luz de su cuarto y se acurruco en su cama, pronto fue vencido por el sueño mientras murmuraba un buenas noches Toothless.

* * *

Toothless regreso a su cueva hasta media noche, el dragón se la había pasado vagando todo el día, cuando entro en esta se topó con la prenda que el chico le había prestado, el muy torpe la había olvidado antes de irse, cogió la prenda con su boca y se dirigió a su cama, la coloco en esta y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo intentare actualizar mas rápido, nos leemos después**.

**Pd. Wiii gano México**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola les traigo la actualización, espero les guste ^^**

* * *

**Regla N. 3 Leva a tu dragón a tu cueva para que empiecen a convivir.**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el incidente, Hiccup se encontraba desayunando en su apartamento con Fishlegs y copo de nieve, el chico escribía en su lap mientras su amigo leía el periódico.

-**ay qué mal**, menciono el rubio algo triste.

**-que sucede**

**-bueno, recuerdas el bosque al que fuimos**, pregunto su amigo

Recordar, jamás podría olvidar ese lugar ni en un millón de años, el chico asintió y presto atención a lo que su compañero decía.

**-pues parece que lo van a cerrar por varios meses, todas las secciones lo puedes creer.**

**-ahh y no dice porque**

**-nop, no dice**

Hiccup se levantó, guardo sus cosas y salió a la escuela, paso la mitad del día intrigado por el estado del bosque, cuando termino sus clases en lugar de dirigirse a su trabajo tomo rumbo a la estación de policía, al chico no le agradaba el lugar pero estaba seguro de que ahí hallaría respuestas; la central de policía era un edificio viejo con tintes góticos, el chico entro algo asustado, rezando mentalmente por no encontrar a su padre, camino por el corredor pasando la recepción con facilidad, todos ahí lo conocían de sobra, llego hasta las últimas oficinas donde se hallaba la del jefe de policía, paso de largo esta y se dirigió a la del lado, toco tímidamente la puerta esperando que su padrino se encontrara ahí.

**-pase**, una voz grave le permitió el acceso

-**hola**, saludo el chico tímidamente,** no te interrumpo**

En el escritorio se encontraba un hombre rechoncho y rubio, con unos largos bigotes trenzados, el hombre levanto la vista de los documentos que leía, pronto sus ojos azules se enfocaron en el joven, una sonrisa sincera se hizo presente.

-**oh, Hiccup eres tú, muchacho me alegra verte, pasa, pasa siéntate y dime que te trae por aquí**.

El joven ingreso a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras él, se sentó en la silla ubicada frente al escritorio y saludo a su padrino estrechando su mano.

**-hola Gobber, estoy bien y tú**

**-también chico, también, un poco atareado con el trabajo ya sabes lo de costumbre, pero dime que te trae por aquí.**

Hiccup respiro hondo armándose de valor para poder hablar.

**-bueno veras escuche que van a cerrar el bosque y quería saber el motivo.**

Su padrino lo vio extrañado, no entendía el interés del chico por el bosque

**-bueno es que tenía planeado ir el fin de semana para acampar,** se apresuró a responder, **ya sabes para relajarme y me preocupa que me meta en problemas, digo es que no se si ya lo cerraron o no**, respondió nervioso el chico.

Gobber lo miro extrañado y después empezó a reír.

**-ah es por eso, no te preocupes Hiccup todavía tienes esta semana para ir, lo cerraran el próximo lunes**.

**-ah, pero no hay riesgo, digo por algo lo quieren cerrar no.**

**-ah es algo de los ambientalistas, creo que harán un campamento ecológico o algo así, la verdad no estoy muy seguro, tal vez van a catalogar especies o algo.**

**-ya veo, bueno gracias**

El joven se levantó y se despidió de su padrino con un fuerte apretón de manos, se dirigió a la salida y cuando estaba por tomar el picaporte la puerta se abrió, frente a él apareció un hombre robusto con cabello rojo y aspecto rudo; Stoick miro a su hijo sorprendido de que estuviera ahí, sus ojos verdes lo miraron con sorpresa y duda, el chico palideció y se hizo a un lado para que su padre entrara, un silencio incomodo se presentó pero Gobber salió en ayuda del chico.

**-bueno Hiccup no olvides avisarme del concierto de acuerdo**

El joven entendió la indirecta y asintió

-**bien ve a trabajar antes de que te despidan ah y consígueme un buen lugar**

**-si eso hare, hasta luego**, el chico se apresuró a salir mencionando un ligero adiós papá.

Cuando Hiccup se marchó su padre miro a su amigo en busca de una explicación, Gobber leyó su mente y se la dio.

**-yo lo llame, va haber un concierto en el lugar donde trabaja y quería ver si me podía conseguir un buen lugar**, respondió restándole importancia para regresar a su trabajo.

**-ya veo, bien no estoy aquí por eso, tenemos que hablar, se trata del asunto del bosque.**

* * *

Toothless miro extrañado desde los árboles, había demasiados humanos cargando cajas negras, se movió con rapidez entre los árboles recorriendo gran parte del bosque, esos humanos ya habían capturado varios animales y los metían en jaulas, cada vez fueron apareciendo más humanos con ropa blanca y otros con ropa verde, estos últimos llevaban grandes cajas de color negro que depositaban en algunos lugares, el lago y el riachuelo estaban ya invadidos, molesto el dragón decidió retirarse a su guarida y esperar a que se marcharan, estos no le inspiraban confianza como el anterior humano.

* * *

Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando su celular sonó, contesto con desgano ya que había tenido un día difícil en el trabajo.

**-hola**

**-hola Hiccup, lamento despertarte**

El chico reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

-**gob, hola no te preocupes dime que se te ofrece.**

-**bueno recordé que querías ir al bosque cierto**

**-ah sí, ay algún problema**

**-pues veras, parece ser que no podrás ir.**

**-eh porque**, pregunto angustiado el chico

**-mira Hiccup parece ser que no son los ambientalistas los que van a cerrar el bosque, sino el ejército, no sabemos los detalles ya sabes cómo son esos infelices, nos creen** **inferiores**, comento molesto el hombre, **la verdad es que en este momento ya comenzaron a cerrar los accesos a este, lo lamento chico pero creo que no podrás ir a acampar el fin de semana.**

**-si** **gracias por el informe Gob, no te preocupes iré después.**

**-bueno, entonces nos veremos luego chico, descansa**

**- si tú también.**

El castaño colgó el celular y se sentó en su cama, no entendía que hacia el ejército ahí, porque cerrar todo un bosque, comenzó a mecerse pensando, y si alguien lo había descubierto, que tal si iban a cazarlo, nervioso comenzó a tronar sus dedos, no era imposible, ese dragón se ocultaba muy bien no creía que alguien más supiera de su existencia, un nuevo pensamiento inundo su mente, que tal si iban a realizar algunas pruebas con armas químicas o atómicas, no era imposible la ciudad no estaba tan alejada como para no verse afectada, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, estaba seguro de que Toothless se podía cuidar, digo si era capaz de espantar a un oso los demás serian pan comido, se detuvo de improvisto, pero ese era el ejército, eran personas armadas y entrenadas, personas que no dudarían en matarlo ya que lo verían como una amenaza, sobre todo si se contaba que no había más animales como él y lo podrían considerar un monstruo.

No, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, se dirigió a su armario y saco algo de ropa echándola en una maleta, después fue a despertar a su amigo ya que necesitaría de toda la ayuda posible.

* * *

Se movía con cautela entre las sombras, había escuchado unos extraños ruidos en el interior del bosque, comenzó a desplazarse entre los árboles ocultándose entre el follaje, llego a un claro y no vio a nadie, bajo con cuidado, un ruido lo hizo ocultarse entre algunos arbustos, frente a él apareció el enorme oso negro de hace unos días, el animal corría espantado y furioso, detrás de él venían unos humanos con algunas extrañas cosas en la mano; los soldados comenzaron a disparar hiriendo al oso en un costado, el animal cayo pesadamente gimiendo de dolor, tres hombres se acercaron a este apuntando con sus armas, uno de ellos acabo por rematar al pobre animal que quedó tendido en el pasto; Toothless contemplo la escena molesto estaba por salir y carbonizar a esos sujetos cuando escucho ruidos a su espalda, el dragón se giró rápidamente ocasionando el quebrar de algunas ramas, los soldados preguntaron quien andaba ahí, al no obtener respuestas se acercaron poco a poco con las armas al frente, Toothless se preparó para atacar pero una luz lo segó momentáneamente, unos gritos lo regresaron a la realidad, con rapidez se escabullo subiendo a un árbol para después desaparecer entre el follaje, los soldados escucharon el ruido de un cuerpo arrastrándose entre los troncos, apuntaron a estos y comenzaron a disparar, el reptil alcanzo a sentir una fuerte mordida en su costado derecho, estaba por lanzar una bola de fuego cuando escucho más pisadas y voces de los humanos, molesto decidió alejarse a su cueva, dio un fuerte salto, rompiendo algunas ramas en el acto y se empezó a alejar volando cubierto por la obscuridad de la noche.

**-que fue eso**

**- no lo sé, pudo ser otro oso**

**-en los árboles**

**-es posible, los osos escalan en ocasiones los árboles para ocultarse**

**-bien revisen toda el área e informan en una hora**

**-sí señor.**

* * *

Hiccup paro su camioneta antes de llegar a la entrada del estacionamiento, más adelante se encontraba un retén militar impidiendo el paso a este, el chico bajo con una maleta en mano acompañado del pequeño zorrito mientras Fishlegs se quedaba en el auto.

-**Hiccup estás seguro de esto, **pregunto espantado el chico

**-no puedo dejarlo ahí, podrían herirlo o matarlo**

Durante el trayecto el chico le había narrado a su compañero los dos encuentros con el dragón, lo que ocasiono el interés del rubio así como el miedo.

-**pero es el ejército, que tal, imagina si te** **metes en problemas lo que** **dirá tú padre**.

El chico palideció ante esto, si bien no tenía una buena relación con su padre, estaba seguro de que si se enteraba ahora le iría peor.

-**no importa, tengo que ayudarle, nos veremos despues.**

**-de acuerdo, ten cuidado**

Fishlegs comenzó a retroceder en el carro, para después desaparecer, por su parte Hiccup se colocó una chamarra negra y un pasamontañas, lo mejor era que no lo identificaran a la primera, se colgó su mochila a la espalda y comenzó a adentrarse entre los árboles, con la idea de llegar a la cueva antes de que amaneciera.

* * *

Toothless caminaba en círculos en su cueva, le dolía demasiado la herida y estaba sangrando, el reptil la veía atentamente, podía distinguir un pequeño agujerito en su piel del cual brotaba la sangre, comenzó a lamerla con su bífida lengua esperando calmar así el dolor, con cuidado se hecho en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que su vista empezó a fallarle y perdió pronto el conocimiento.

* * *

Copo de nieve dirigía la marcha, el pequeño zorro se encargó de llevar a su "mami" a la cueva del dragón, hasta el momento habían podido esquivar a unos cuantos soldados que se encontraban patrullando el área., estaban muy cerca y ya casi amanecía.

**-perfecto ahí está el barranco, solo espero que no lo hayan atrapado**.

El joven se acercó con cuidado a la orilla, se acostó en el pasto y comenzó a susurrarle al dragón, ya que si se ponía a gritar lo más probable es que los soldados lo escucharan, paso un rato y nada, no había ni rastros del reptil, el chico empezó a desesperarse, saco de su mochila una cuerda y equipo de alpinismo, no era aficionado a escalar pero no le quedaba de otra, después de asegurar la soga le ordeno al zorro esperarle ahí, comenzó el rapel algo asustado tratando de no ver asía abajo, después de media hora llego a la entrada de la cueva, el chico se adentró y se dejó caer al piso aliviado de no haber caído.

**-Toothless, hey Toothless estas aquí**

Un leve gruñido se escuchó al fondo, Hiccup se acercó con cautela quitándose el pasamontañas, su vista se topó con un rastro de sangre y comenzó a seguirlo, el reptil se encontraba echado en su roca, con algo de esfuerzo movió la cabeza en dirección al intruso.

**-Toothless estas bien, que fue lo que te paso,** el chico fijo su vista a un costado del dragón se podía apreciar una gran mancha de sangre, comenzó a acercarse despacio.

Un gruñido y una mordida al viento fue la respuesta, el chico cayó de espaldas algo asustado mientras el dragón se levantaba y avanzaba así el.

**-espera soy yo Hiccup, espera**

Toothless lo miro fijamente para dar la vuelta y volver a echarse

Hiccup se volvió a acercar a él un poco más confiado, almenos aun lo recordaba, el castaño se fijó en la herida, esta seguía sangrando y empezaba a oler mal, saco de su mochila algunos desinfectantes y vendas.

**-escucha, voy a vendar tu** **herida de acuerdo,** un gruñido fue la respuesta, **por favor no te voy a** **lastimar**, menciono el chico mientras levantaba las manos mostrando los utensilios para la curación.

El dragón lo miro fijamente, en primera dudaba seriamente que ese mocoso lo pudiera herir, es que nunca se había visto, estaba más flaco que una trucha, él lo podría devorar si lo deseaba, continuo viéndolo dio un bufido y acepto ladeando su cabeza.

Hiccup comenzó a curar la herida, los desinfectantes le ocasionaron un ligero ardor a Toothless que gruño como respuesta**,-lo siento pero tengo que desinfectarla**, la limpio y coloco una gasa, estaba por colocar la venda cuando recordó porque estaba ahí.

**-escúchame, van a venir muchos soldados**, **algunos ya** **están** **aquí**, miro por un momento la herida**, ya los viste verdad**, la bestia negra asintió con la cabeza, **ahhh, escucha Toothless no es** **conveniente que te quedes aquí por el momento, ellos te podrían encontrar y mat…es muy peligroso para ti estar aquí por ahora,** menciono en voz baja.

El reptil lo vio enojado, le estaba sugiriendo que se fuera, no, él no tenía por qué marcharse, él había llegado ahí primero, mucho antes que los humanos, estos eran ahora sus dominios y los iba a defender, si querían guerra, guerra les daría, molesto comenzó a reprender al joven, después de todo él no había pedido su ayuda.

Hiccup no entendía lo que decía, pero estaba seguro de que se estaba negando a marcharse, el chico sabía que se podía defender, pero era obvio que las armas lo lastimaban y la prueba estaba ahí en su costado, tenía que sacarlo si de verdad deseaba ayudarlo, suspiro preparándose mentalmente para la discusión que se acercaba.

-**puedes transformarte**, el dragón lo miro enfadado, **por favor, así te podré entender, ya sé que no te gusta pero necesito explicártelo y escuchar tú respuesta**, el reptil seguía viéndolo enfadado, **por favor solo por esta ocasión**, rogo el castaño.

Toothless acepto de mala gana, pero si con eso el mocoso se marchaba podía soportarlo, de nueva cuenta Hiccup observo esa extraña transformación, cuando el reptil acabo el joven se acercó a su mochila y saco una gabardina negra entregándosela, Toothless lo miro molesto no tenía porque usas esas ropas humanas, pero cuando observo que el chico le daba la espalda entendió que no diría nada hasta que se la pusiera, el morocho recordó como el joven le había colocado la prenda anterior y comenzó a repetir los mismos pasos, en esta ocasión la prenda le llegaba hasta las rodillas, cuando termino se dispuso a encarar al humano.

-**no me voy a ir, esta es mi cueva, yo no soy el intruso ustedes si y si quieren pelear conmigo entonces peleare.**

**-Toothless escucha, tienes razón, este es tú hogar y no tienen ningún derecho a sacarte de aquí pero si tu peleas con ellos te van a lastimar, mira tú costado ya te hirieron,** el joven bajo la mirada, **por favor solo escucha, ellos estarán aquí solo por unos días, después se irán, no tienen por qué pelear.**

**-entonces quieres que me mantenga oculto**

**-bueno, la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo estarán aquí y si revisaran de pies a cabeza todo el bosque, la verdad no creo que sea una buena idea que te quedes aquí, **finalizo Hiccup con voz baja.

**-y a donde esperas que valla,** reclamo el morocho cruzándose de brazos

-**bueno, pensé que te podrías quedar en mi departamento hasta que los soldados se vallan**, menciono el joven con voz baja y muy apenado.

**-depo que**

**-ahh, bueno es el lugar donde yo vivo**

**-tu cueva**

**-…o.O cueva… si podríamos decir que sí, es mi cueva ^^**

**-mmmmm…**el chico ladeo la cabeza, la verdad no le agradaba la idea, de improvisto su vista comenzó a fallarle de nuevo y todo le empezó a dar vueltas, cayo sentado en el piso mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Hiccup se acercó rápidamente para auxiliarlo, noto que su compañero empezaba a sudar.

-**ay no, Toothless ase cuanto que te dispararon,** su compañero lo miro confundido,** la herida hace cuanto que la tienes**

**-no tiene mucho, fue apenas anoche, pero siento mi piel rara como si me pulsara.**

El joven decidió revisar la herida, con mucha pena bajo el cierre hasta la altura del costado, la gasa que le había colocado estaba repleta de sangre y esta escurría.

-**es muy rápido para que se infecte, tengo que llevarte con un doctor.**

**-qué es eso**

-**bueno, es…..aggg no tenemos tiempo para que te lo explique, por favor ven conmigo, solo serán unos días de acuerdo.**

**-no**

**-por favor**

**-no quiero.**

**-por favor, por favor, solo serán unos días, no quiero que te lastimen,** suplico el chico juntando las manos.

**-porque te preocupas por mi ¬¬**

**-ehh**

**-porque quieres ayudarme**

**-bue…bueno tú me ayudaste antes,** menciono el chico sonrojado,** no podría dejarte solo sin devolverte el favor.**

**-ahhh….está bien iré contigo pero será solo por unos días, entendido.**

**-sí, ^^, gracias.**

De improvisto Toothless se quitó la gabardina, mostrando su buen físico.

-**qué haces.**

**-me transformo para salir de aquí**

**-está bien.**

Rápidamente Toothless tomo su forma habitual, Hiccup recogió la gabardina y la guardo en su mochila, el dragón le señalo a su cama indicándole que se acercara, el joven obedeció y se encontró con su chamarra, sonriendo la recogió y se acercó al Toothless, la bestia negra se tambaleaba mientras caminaba a la salida, nuevamente su vista comenzaba a fallarle.

**-estas bien.**

Toothless asintió y desplego sus hermosas alas negras, el chico cerro los ojos y espero ser levantado del piso, acto que no ocurrió, Hiccup abrió los ojos y observo que Toothless lo esperaba, el dragón se inclinó e hizo una señal para que se subiera al lomo.

**-estas seguro,** una afirmación de cabeza lo saco de dudas,** bueno si no te molesta.**

Nervioso comenzó a subir, la verdad no le inspiraba mucha confianza, se sentó en su lomo algo asustado, la bestia se acercó a la entrada y dio un salto, Hiccup se aferró a su cuello mientras cerraba los ojos, las alturas lo aterraban e ir en un asiento sin cinturones no le inspiraba confianza, la hermosa bestia negra se elevó, tenía planeado volar hasta salir del bosque pero el llanto de un zorrito lo hizo voltear, copo de nieve los observaba y así a piruetas para llamar su atención, Toothless volteo a ver al chico, pero este tenía la cabeza escondida en su cuello y temblaba un poco, una ligera pulsación en su costado lo hizo bajar, aterrizo entre unos árboles, rompiendo varias ramas y provocando un gran escándalo.

Hiccup abrió los ojos espantado, parece que el viaje ya había terminado, dirigió su vista a Toothless, nuevamente el dragón se encontraba algo mareado y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, el chico se bajó y se acercó a su cabeza.

-**estas bien,** acariciando su cabeza .

Toothless afirmo y comenzó a caminar, el ruido detrás de ellos los hizo voltear, el pequeño copo de nieve venia corriendo en dirección a ellos, la bolita blanca salto a los brazos del chico y comenzó a mover la cola feliz de volver a verlo. Toothless observaba la escena curioso, ese animalito quería mucho al humano, eso era raro, pero si se ponía a pensar que el chico no parecía ser malo, tal vez sería algo normal.

-**oye,** el castaño lo miraba algo temeroso,** sé que no te gusta pero podrías convertirte en humano de nuevo, ** un fuerte rugido le dio la respuesta, ** por favor, así llamarías menos la atención.**

Pero que le pasaba a ese humano, que parte de odio esa forma no había entendido, aghhh, de nueva cuenta volvió a cambiar, si con eso se marchaban de ahí que mejor. Cuando termino de cambiar Hiccup le dio otra vez la gabardina, se la coloco y estaba por retirarse cuando el chico le pidió que se sentara para vendar la herida, nuevamente la desinfecto y coloco una gasa, solo que ahora agrego una venda esperando que la sangre se detuviera.

**-bien ya está, podemos marcharnos.**

Estaban por empezar a caminar cuando unos gritos los sorprendieron.

-**por ahí, estoy seguro que escuche algo.**

**-sí, yo también oí el ruido.**

Toothless tomo una pose muy amenazante, Hiccup lo vio y se dio cuenta de que si no hacía algo esto acabaría mal, rápidamente tomo al morocho de su mano y comenzó a correr jalando a su compañero, pronto empezaron a alejarse.

-**tenemos que irnos ahora, no podemos dejar que te vean.**

**-entonces porque corres en dirección a ellos**

**-…o.O que**

**-estas hiendo directamente a ellos**

**-como lo sabes.**

El morocho sonrió y toco su nariz

-**por qué no lo dijiste antes….. Dime por donde no hay soldados**

**-por ahí, **pronto empezaron a correr en la dirección que Toothless indicaba.

* * *

Cuando los soldados llegaron al lugar donde Toothless había aterrizado comenzaron a revisar .

-**hey aquí ay sangre**

**-mmm, parece que algo se cayó de este árbol.**

**-oigan vengan aquí**

Los hombres se acercaron donde estaba su compañero, llegaron a la orilla de un desfiladero, la persona que los llamo les señalo una cuerda que se encontraba fijada al suelo.

**-no veo a nadie por aquí**

**-pues alguien estuvo aquí**

**-iré a revisar**

Uno de los hombres comenzó a descender rápidamente (lo que hace el entrenamiento) en poco tiempo llegaba a la entrada de la cueva de Toothless, el soldado entro con cuidado examino el lugar encontrando un rastro de sangre.

**-quien crees que la usara, se supone que no había campistas**

**-no lo sé, tal vez alguien la dejo aquí**

**-no lo creo**

**-que pasa aquí.**

Los dos soldados voltearon sorprendidos, delante de ellos tenían a su general, un hombre maduro de unos cincuenta años vestido con un uniforme militar verde, el hombre tenía una piel pálida y usaba unos lentes negros que le cubrían los ojos por completo.

-**y bien**

**-general, escuchamos un ruido y venimos a inspeccionar, nos encontramos con una cuerda, uno de nuestros compañeros bajo a investigar, señor.**

El hombre se acercó molesto, tenía la orden de inspeccionar afondo el lugar por lo que rápidamente se deslizo por la cuerda, cuando llego a la cueva fue recibido por el soldado.

**-que encontraste**

**-señor, parece que alguien se encontraba aquí hace poco, ay rastros de sangre y se encuentra aún fresca, debió de tratar su herida ya que encontré el envoltorio de vendas y gasas.**

El hombre lo paso de largo y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, se acercó a la sangre y se agacho a tocarla, de repente se paró, comenzó a olfatear como si se tratara de un sabueso, llegando hasta la piedra donde el dragón dormía, se sentó en esta y comenzó a reírse mientras se quitaba la gorra.

-**señor se encuentra bien**

**-ja ja ja han sido años, no puedo creerlo con que aquí se escondían**

**-señor no entiendo**

**-me pregunto de que raza será,** menciono el hombre mirando la piedra

-**señor sabe que es lo que había aquí**

El general lo miro y ensancho una sonrisa sádica, se levantó y comenzó a caminar así el soldado.

**-claro que lo se muchacho, es algo muy peligroso,** en un rápido movimiento sujeto al chico del cuello y lo levanto con facilidad,** es algo muy peligroso, tanto como yo,** presiono más fuerte hasta que el chico dejo de patalear, acto seguido lo arrojo por la entrada, miro nuevamente la cueva y comenzó a subir con rapidez.

-**general está bien encontraron algo**

El hombre miro a los dos soldados y después dio un vistazo rápido, no había nadie más, desenfundo su arma y le disparo al primer soldado, el chico cayó muerto en el acto, el joven que quedaba no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue tomado por sus ropas y arrojado al barranco.

-**interesante, ase años que no me divertía**, un ligero brillo salió de sus lentes.

* * *

Ya llevaban un buen rato corriendo, se habían alejado demasiado del punto de reunión donde Fishlegs los esperaría, el castaño se encontraba exhausto, por lo que decidió detenerse a descansar, se inclinó un poco colocando sus manos en sus piernas, un ligero peso extra lo hizo temblar y percatarse de un pequeñísimo detalle, aun no soltaba la mano de Toothless, había corrido así durante todo el trayecto jalando al pobre dragón, el chico palideció, soltó inmediatamente la mano de su acompañante y volteo a mirarlo apenado.

-**lo siento no me di cuenta que aun te venia sujetando (**si como no** ¬¬), perdona.**

Toothless no le dio importancia, el pobre chico se encontraba empapado en sudor y respiraba con dificultad, no entendía que le pasaba, todo le daba vueltas y le ardía mucho donde el joven lo había curado, de nuevo la vista comenzaba a fallarle, sus piernas cedieron y se sentó en el piso.

-**Toothless que pasa, **el chico se acuclillo a su lado, le retiro unos cabellos del rostro, el joven ardía en temperatura,** demonios te tengo que llevar al doctor, estas ardiendo, demonios,** comenzó a mirar a todos lados, no sabía dónde se encontraban, había perdido el punto de reunión con Fishlegs.

Un ruido de un carro lo saco de sus pensamientos, el chico se paró como resorte y escaneo el lugar, estaba seguro de que había escuchado un auto, le pidió al dragón que lo esperara un momento y corrió colina arriba, más adelante se podía ver la carretera, feliz regreso con Toothless y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, caminaron una hora más hasta llegar a la carretera, Hiccup dejo a Toothless atrás de un gran árbol y se acercó a la carretera rogando para que un auto pasara, saco su celular e intento llamar a su amigo pero la porquería no tenía señal, un auto se aproximaba, el chico le hizo señas para que se detuviera, para su fortuna lo hizo unos metros adelante, Hiccup corrió a la ventana de este.

-**pero muchacho que haces aquí,** un ancianito venia conduciendo una camioneta vieja.

-**perdone la molestia, es que me perdí, estoy buscando la entrada para el área de campistas**

**-bueno hijo sí que estás perdido, eso está a quince kilómetros, quieres que te lleve.**

**-oh, no muchas gracias solo una pregunta esta parte de la carretera cual es**

**-este es el kilómetro nueve hijo, está cerca de la cafetería de Nole.**

**-ah, ya veo, muchas gracias señor, perdone que tan lejos está esa cafetería.**

**-serán unos veinte minutos caminando**

**-es hacia atrás**

**-si la acabo de pasar, quieres que te lleve**

**-no descuide, creo que caminare, muchas gracias.**

El anciano se alejó tranquilamente, Hiccup regreso con Toothless, y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la bendita cafetería después de mandarle un mensaje a Fishlegs para que los encontrara ahí, cuando llegaron a la cafetería esperaron unos veinte minutos antes de que el rubio llegara.

**-Hiccup pero que paso, porque saliste por este lugar.**

**-no hay tiempo, después te explico.**

El chico se apresuró a introducir a Toothless en la camioneta, en el asiento de atrás acompañado de copo de nieve, después se colocó en el asiento del conductor y comenzó a manejar.

-**Hiccup él es el dragón,** pregunto viendo a Toothless, el dragón le devolvió la mirada de manera fría, asustado volteo la mirada,** Hiccup que es lo que paso.**

**-está herido tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital**

**-pero estas seguro, que pasa si empiezan a examinarlo y descubren no se algo raro**

El castaño lo miro pensativo.

-**como explicamos la herida, o su origen**

**-ahh, no había pensado en eso.**

Los dos se quedaron cayados por un momento, escuchando la respiración entrecortada del joven de cabello negro que venía atrás.

**-lo tengo, **mencionoel rubio**, que tal si lo llevamos con tu abuela Goti, después de todo ella fue cirujana no.**

Hiccup lo miro y asintió alegre; llegaron cuando comenzaba a anochecer a la ciudad, en esta ocasión el chico se dirigió a la parte sur de la ciudad, llegaron a una casa pequeña rodeada de edificios, la pequeña construcción era de aspecto rustico con un jardín algo lúgubre ya que el pasto estaba seco y las plantas muertas, las paredes estaban sucias y despintadas, el blanco de estas ahora era un gris enmohecido; Hiccup bajo rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta, el chico toco un par de veces con mucha fuerza, una luz se encendió en el interior y la puerta se abrió una mujer pequeña de cabello encanecido y ojos azules salió a recibirlo. Fishlegs contemplaba desde el auto, el castaño regreso corriendo y se apresuró a sacar a Toothless con la ayuda del rubio.

-**porque la abuela Goti no arregla estas paredes**.

**-ya sabes cómo es, le fascina espantar a los niños diciendo que es bruja.**

Los chicos ingresaron a la casa seguidos por el pequeño zorro, la casa lucia muy diferente por dentro ya que se encontraba muy iluminada y decorada con arte pop.

-**llévalo a tu habitación Hiccup**

Los jóvenes lo llevaron a un cuarto en el segundo piso y lo acostaron en una cama, minutos después apareció la anciana con un maletín negro en manos.

-**bien vamos a ver esa herida**

La mujer se acercó al morocho con mucha cautela y comenzó a desabrochar el cierre, Toothless lanzo un ligero gruñido pero Hiccup se apresuró a calmarle explicándole que ella lo iba a ayudar, el morocho asintió y dejo a la mujer continuar con su labor, Goti bajo por completo el cierre descubriendo el perfecto cuerpo del dragón, Hiccup se volteo apenado y Fishlegs asustado porque no le gustaba la sangre.

-**y como esta, **pregunto en un susurro el chico

**-pues yo lo veo muy bien, tiene un amplio pecho, un perfecto abdomen y un gran..**

**-abuela no te pregunto por eso O/././O, me refiero a su herida.**

**-aghh mocoso no me dejas apreciar la belleza, está bien voy a revisar, carajo el que esta anciana no quiere decir que no me pueda gustar un chico.**

Con maestría Goti retiro el vendaje y comenzó a inspeccionar la herida, el morocho se quejó un poco por esta acción, después de algunos segundos la anciana mando a Fishlegs a calentar agua.

-**Tiene una bala incrustada y tendré que sacarla, muy bien, tenemos un pequeño problemita y es que no tengo anestesia así que,** la anciana dio una media vuelta y giro sorpresivamente colocándole un golpe al morocho en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

**-listo problema resuelto ^^**

**-estás loca porque lo hiciste**

**-¬¬ oh te dije que no tenía anestesia y no me iba a arriesgar a que se moviera ahora cállate y ayúdame a extirpa la bala, comienza limpiando la sangre.**

La anciana le paso un trapo húmedo a su nieto y comenzó a sacar sus utensilios, el chico comenzó limpiarlo mirando asía otro lado.

**-carajo Hiccup límpialo bien**

**-eso hago**

**-entonces almenos mira al frente**

**-O/./O**

**-ay si como si no hubieses visto uno antes, haber toma, **dándole una toalla,** pónselo en la cintura y ya no tendrás problemas para hacerlo bien.**

Hiccup le coloco la toalla y continuo con su labor muy apenado, pronto su amigo regreso con el agua, Goti se colocó sus guantes y empezó la operación, la anciana se sentía de buen humor y cantaba mientras extraía la bala, cuando la obtuvo la coloco en un recipiente con agua, increíblemente esta se tiño de negro, lo que ocasiono asombro en la mujer.

-**esto es raro,**

Coloco su cara frente a la herida y comenzó a olfatearla, un gesto de desagrado apareció en su rostro.

-**Hiccup ase cuantos días lo hirieron**

**-eh, fue ayer por la noche, no tiene mucho, porque lo preguntas.**

**-entonces esa bala esta envenenada**

**-QUEEE**

**-bueno ya la estirpe ahora ay que cerrar la herida y darle algo para el veneno después.**

La mujer comenzó la saturación después de revisar que ningún órgano vital fue dañado, cuando termino de colocar las puntadas coloco algunas gasas.

**-escucha hijo, iré a preparar algo para ese veneno y lo traeré enseguida, tú quédate con el muchacho, Fishlegs sígueme.**

La anciana salió seguida del rubio, el castaño tomo algunas mantas y cubrió a Toothless, para sentarse después en su escritorio viendo al joven tendido.

* * *

Dos hombres se encontraban sentados en una cafetería cerca del bosque, el más alto miraba afuera con el ceño fruncido.

-**y que crees que estén haciendo,** pregunto el rubio mientras sorbía un poco de café.

-**no lo sé Gobber, pero no creo que sea algo bueno, la división trece es de operaciones especiales, estoy seguro de que están buscando algo, solo espero que ningún civil resulte dañado.**

**-quien sabe a lo mejor buscan extraterrestres o hombres lobo, digo que más puede haber en un bosque, **menciono el rubio quitado de la pena.

**-no es momento para bromas, he escuchado que donde ellos aparecen siempre ay bajas y no quiero que eso pase aquí, tendremos que averiguar qué es lo que están haciendo y asegurarnos que no existe riesgo para la población.**

**-está bien, está bien, sabes que te apoyo, comenzare a investigar de acuerdo.**

**-gracias Gobber sabía que podía contar contigo.**

* * *

Goti volvió a subir a media noche acompañada por Fishlegs, el chico traía una bandeja con una jarra y algo de comida, la mujer se acercó al morocho y comenzó a inspeccionarle.

-**no tengo duda de que fue envenenado, es extraño envenenar una bala, bueno después averiguamos por qué, lo primero es darle esto, Hiccup as que lo beba.**

**-yo**

**-tu eres Hiccup no, tú lo trajiste, tú te encargas.**

El joven se acercó y coloco la cabeza de Toothless en sus piernas, con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió que el chico bebiera y después volvió a recostarlo.

**-Bueno ahora me explicas quien es este joven, porque está desnudo y porque estaba herido, es obvio que no querías llevarlo a un hospital por algo y me lo vas a decir muchacho y cuidadito con mentir porque sé cuándo lo haces.**

La anciana se sentó en un sillón esperando oír la historia, Hiccup suspiro, sabía que a su abuela no podría engañarla, el joven comenzó a narrar desde su primer encuentro hasta ese día, Goti lo escuchaba atentamente al igual que Fishlegs, cuando el joven termino de hablar la anciana se quedó en silencio por unos minutos.

-**bueno hijo, eso resulta imposible y poco creíble, sería más creíble si me dijeras que lo conociste en un bar gay, que salieron y tuvieron un buen rato pero que tú papa los descubrió y le disparo al chico ^^.**

**-abuela eso no es lo que paso O/././O, no te estoy mintiendo**

**-ya lo sé Hiccup, pero entiende hijo que es algo sorprendente y poco creíble, ahhh, pero en este loco mundo todo puede pasar, bueno y entonces que vas a hacer con el chico eh.**

**-pues, lo llevare al departamento y esperaremos hasta que los militares se hayan retirado, después el volverá a su hogar.**

**-si eso lo que quieres por mi está bien, bueno muchachos yo me voy a dormir, llámenme si se pone grave, aunque yo creo que estará bien.**

**-bueno Hiccup yo me quedo en la sala, **menciono Fishlegs,** hasta mañana**

Goti y el rubio salieron dejando solo al castaño y el zorro, Hiccup coloco la silla junto a la cama para estar al pendiente del chico, un par de horas después se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Y hasta a hi quedo, nos leemos después ^^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón por la tardanza, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

**Regla # 4 Enséñale a tú dragón a usar cubiertos**

Cuando Toothless despertó se encontró con un Hiccup dormido a su lado, el dragón miro curioso esa "cueva", había muchas cosas que él no conocía, se sentó en la cama y una pequeña punzada lo hizo doblarse de dolor, miro su costado y se topó con unos vendajes, estaba por arrancárselos cuando una mano se lo impidió.

-**espera, no te levantes o vas a abrir de nuevo tú herida**, menciono el castaño, **vamos recuéstate un poco.**

El morocho asintió y se recostó en esa "piedra tan suave", sus ojos continuaron inspeccionando el lugar.

**-esta es tú cueva**

**-eh**

**-tú cueva, es esta**

-**ah, bueno podríamos decir que es la cueva de mi abuela… te traje con ella para que te curara, vez,** señalando el vendaje, **no te preocupes te extrajo la bala.**

El morocho o miro por unos segundos para después seguir escaneando el lugar, un ruido de autos lo puso alerta, el joven se paró como resorte mirando por la ventana, despacio comenzó a caminar asía esta.

**-espera no te pares**, menciono un angustiado Hiccup

La puerta se abrió y Goti entro a la habitación seguida de copo de nieve, la mujer abrió los ojos al ver al dragón desnudo y su nieto tomándole la mano, mostro una sonrisa pícara y saludo a sus inquilinos

**-buenos días, por dios Hiccup, espera que se recupere un poco quieres^^**

**-O/./O, no es lo que crees**

**-si, si , bien vamos a revisar su herida.**

La anciana le pidió al joven volver a acostarse, quito con cuidado los vendajes y comenzó z revisar a su paciente.

-**que interesante**

**-eh, que pasa**, pregunto Hiccup dándoles la espalda

-**bueno, su herida se está cerrando muy rápido.**

**-de verdad**

**-sí, bueno vamos a limpiarla y a poner unos vendajes nuevos.**

La mujer realizo rápidamente este proceso.

**-a ver Hiccup tráele algo de comer**

**-eh**

**-Ya me escuchaste prepara el desayuno**, su nieto asintió, **y no olvides mi desayuno entendiste chico y recuerda que me gusta acompañarlo con un poco de alcohol.**

**-que, es muy temprano para beber**, reclamo el castaño.

**-de que** **hablas nunca es demasiado temprano para beber, anda trae el desayuno y no olvides el alcohol, **el chico suspiro derrotado

Hiccup salió y se dirigió a la cocina, Toothless lo siguió con la mirada y continuo viendo la puerta cuando este desapareció tras ella, Goti lo miraba divertida, parecía que ese chico se había encariñado rápidamente con su nieto.

Hiccup bajo al primer piso, se encontró con Fishlegs dormido en el sofá, el chico sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, preparo rápidamente unos hot cakes y un poco de leche, bueno, leche para los demás ya que a su abuela le sirvió una copa de ron ,cuando las cosa estuvieron listas las coloco en una bandeja y le pidió a su compañero que le ayudara a llevarla, Fishlegs subió el desayuno e Hiccup algunos platos, entraron a la habitación y vieron a Toothless sentado en la cama y a Goti charlando con el zorro en su regazo.

El castaño sirvió el desayuno, dándole a cada uno una porción de tres y a copo de nieve un gran plato de leche, los humanos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, mientras Toothless veía extrañado la comida, en su vida había visto algo como eso, con un poco de curiosidad toco el pan, este era suavecito y estaba caliente comenzó a olfatearlo, no olía mal pero el color le daba desconfianza, Hiccup se percató de esto y se acercó al chico.

**-que sucede no te gustan**

Toothless miro la comida y después a Hiccup, comida, Hiccup.

**-yo creo que no debe de conocer los hot cakes Hiccup**, menciono Fishlegs mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

Hiccup asintió, era obvio que en su vida había comido algo así, el chico suspiro y comenzó a preparar el panque, bañándolo con miel, cortó un poco con el tenedor y se lo ofreció.

**-prueba un poco, si no te gusta te preparo otra cosa.**

El morocho lo miro curioso, volvió a olfatear el pedazo de comida que le ofrecían, ahora olía muy dulce, con cuidado tomo el bocado que Hiccup le ofrecía, comenzó a degustar la comida, la textura del pan era muy suave y dulce gracias a la miel, el chico sonrió satisfecho, no sabía tan mal.

-**te gusto**, pregunto un sonriente Hiccup obteniendo una afirmación por parte del otro, **que bueno** **ten**, dándole el plato y el cubierto.

**-Hiccup estas consiente que él no sabe usar los cubiertos ¬¬**, pregunto su abuela.

El chico volteo a ver a Toothless que se peleaba con el tenedor intentando que este tomara otro bocado, molesto el dragón arrojo el cubierto y se dispuso a tomarlo con sus manos (me recuerda a mi sobrinito cuando no puede cortarlos, ternurita ^^), el chico se apresuró a detenerlo.

**-no espera, yo te lo doy**

Toothless lo miro para después pasarle el plato, el chico suspiro y comenzó a cortar los panecillos con su cubierto, ofreciendo otro bocado, Toothless se lo metió rápidamente a la boca arrebatándole incluso el tenedor, Hiccup se lo quito de la boca y tomo otro bocado, pronto el dragón comenzó a devorar más bocados y sus mejillas se inflaron, aun así continuaba abriendo la boca.

**-Toothless primero come lo que tienes en la boca**, menciono molesto el chico.

El chico lo miro enfadado y abrió de nuevo la boca

**-no, primero comete eso**, retirándole el plato, **si no lo haces no abra más**

El chico pelinegro lo miro molesto, suspiro resignado y comenzó a masticar lo que tenía en la boca para tragarlo de un solo empujón, el chico casi se ahoga por pasar toda esa comida de golpe, feliz levanto la cara y abrió su boca para mostrar que ya no tenía más comida, Hiccup estaba por meter otro bocado cundo miro detalladamente la boca del morocho, la lengua de este era bífida.

**-oye que te paso en la lengua.**

El chico lo miro extrañado y saco su lengua para verla, no lo consiguió del todo pero estaba seguro de que no tenía nada ya que la sentía igual que siempre.

**-no lo sé, que tengo**

**-esta partida**

El morocho se espantó y comenzó a tocarla con sus manos.

**-haber déjame ver**, menciono la anciana

Se acercó al morocho y comenzó a examinarlo, seguida de Fishlegs.

-**bueno, si tomamos en cuenta que es un dragón y eso lo convertiría en una especie de reptil, yo creo que es normal que tenga una lengua bífida**, menciono el gordito.

-**tienes razón Fishlegs, no creo que tenga nada Hiccup.**

**-ahhh**

**-de que hablan, que tengo de diferente**

-**bueno mira**, Fishlegs le mostro su lengua, **veg, la nuegtra nog sta pagtida,** respondió sin guardar su lengua, el morocho lo miro fijamente.

**-ahh, así que la suya es distinta, mmm**

Le restó importancia y exigió más comida, cuando termino su desayuno Hiccup se dispuso a reanudar el suyo, se sorprendió al encontrar su plato vacío.

-**uy perdón, pensamos que no tenías hambre y no quisimos desperdiciar ^^**, menciono su abuela y su compañero, incluso el pequeño zorro tenía un poco de miel en los bigotes.

**-ahhhhh**, con una nube negra arriba de él.

-**bueno, bueno, Hiccup si se lo van a llevar no deberías traerle algo de ropa**, pregunto su abuela, **o acaso planeas dejarlo desnudo todo el tiempo, mira que le puede dar frio en las amígdalas.**

**-claro que no abuela, solo que tengo que comprarle porque mi ropa no le quedaría y la de Fishlegs le quedaría muy grande O./O.**

**-ah, pues ve a comprarlas, porque de mi casa no lo sacas desnudo, aunque si lo prefieres puedes dejarlo aquí y yo lo cuido**, menciono la anciana mientras se colgaba del brazo de Toothless que la veía extrañado.

**-abuela por favor O/./O**

**-oh muchacho porque solo ustedes pueden divertirse**

Con mucha pena, Hiccup tomo las medidas para comprarle algo de ropa al pelinegro, después salió con Fishlegs a la tienda dejando a copo de nieve y a Toothless con su abuela, caminaron por el centro comercial durante un buen tiempo, ya que Fishlegs criticaba toda la ropa que Hiccup escogía argumentando que el pelinegro tenía que dar un aspecto rudo por ser un dragón y no el de un niño mimado, el castaño no estaba de acuerdo ya que estaba seguro que con la ropa que su amigo elegía daría más bien un aspecto de asaltante , después de mucho discutir llegaron a un acuerdo escogiendo algo casual y en negro (a petición de Fishlegs), regresaron a con Goti a la hora de la comida, la mujer los esperaba a bajo, en cuanto su nieto entro le ordeno hacer la comida mientras ella y Fishlegs le llevaban la ropa a Toothless.

Nuevamente el pobre chico se vio encerrado en la cocina, en esta ocasión preparo una sopa y un poco de carne asada, puso la mesa y espero a que sus compañeros bajaran, tenía planeado llevarle a Toothless su comida, pero no fue necesario ya que el dragón bajo acompañado de los demás.

**-debo admitir que tu proceso de regeneración es muy bueno, es increíble que ya casi estés bien, **menciono la anciana mientras tomaba asiento.

**-si qué envidia**, Fishlegs se sentó y coloco a copo de nieve a su lado, **eres como wolverin ^^.**

Toothless entro detrás de ellos, el chico llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una playera del mismo color y una camisa negra con pequeños cuadros rojos abrochada hasta la mitad dejando ver la playera, el chico caminaba con un poco de dificultad ya que le habían comprado unas botas café obscuro (de esas tipo explorador) y le costaba un poco de trabajo, Hiccup lo miro por un momento, se veía realmente bien, pronto sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí, Toothless lo miro curioso.

**-de verdad como lo haces**

**-eh**

**-como cambias de color**, señalando su cara

Goti y Fishlegs voltearon a ver a Hiccup, el chico se había puesto tan rojo como un tomate, la anciana comenzó a reírse seguida por el gordito, era obvio que el dragón no conocía la pena o vergüenza.

**-ja ja ja , o chico no te preocupes, mi nieto esta apenado es por eso que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo**, menciono alegre la anciana

**-apenado que es eso**

**-bueno es cuando algo te incomoda o te alegra, no le prestes atención ya se le pasara ahora siéntate.**

El joven asintió y se sentó a la mesa, Hiccup les coloco el plato y pronto comenzaron a comer, Toothless miro el plato frente a él, el chico solo veía agua de color, un poco más espesa, volteo buscando la extraña vara de picos para empezar a comer, pero en esta ocasión no la había, la anciana lo miro divertida.

-**oh hijo no te mortifiques mira agárrala así,** levanto el tazón y comenzó a beber, **vez es más fácil**

**-abuela por favor**

Toothless se apresuró a imitarla y comenzó a sorber la sopa.

-**ya ves es mas fácil, aunque si prefieres darle de comer en la boca de nuevo**

El chico negó con la cabeza y fijo su mirada al su plato

Para la carne Toothless decidió usar sus manos, con el permiso de goti claro está, pronto la anciana y Fishlegs le imitaron, Hiccup veía como devoraban (literalmente)la carne como si fueran animales, el chico suspiro derrotado, lo entendía del morocho pero los otros dos no tenían escusa, bajo su vista a copo de nieve, el zorrito bebía la sopa con tranquilidad y daba pequeños mordiscos a su ración de carne, cuando termino limpio su afilado hocico en un trapito que Hiccup había puesto a su lado, tomo su tazón con la boca y lo dejo cerca del fregadero para después salir e irse a acostar en el sillón, el castaño lo miro sorprendido, como es que ese animal tenia mejores modales que su abuela y su amigo, era un misterio.

**-bueno hijo, aquí está la cuenta**, menciono la anciana pasándole una hoja de papel

**-abuela, estas son marcas de botellas**

**-sip y no lo olvides, puedes traerme una a la semana ^^**

**-está bien abuela, mejor lo hubiera llevado a un hospital y salía más barato T .T**

**-que dijiste ¬¬**

**-nada ^^**

Después de comer y limpiar los chicos decidieron llevar a Toothless a su departamento, su abuela salió a despedirlos recordándoles que podían regresar cuando quisieran.

El joven morocho fue pegado todo el camino en la ventanilla del automóvil, admirando el paisaje (como un perrito), Fishlegs le daba un pequeño tur, en rubio se había sentado con el morocho atrás acompañados de copo de nieve.

Finalmente llegaron a su edificio, llevaron el auto al garaje y se prepararon para subir.

**-bien copo de nieve ya sabes que hacer.**

El zorrito brinco a la maleta de Fishlegs ocultándose.

**-porque lo metes ahí**, pregunto curioso el dragón

-**oh, lo que pasa es que aquí no permiten animales**

**-animales**

**-si ya sabes, perros, gatos, zorros, ningún animal**

**-y que pasa con migo**

**-no te preocupes mientras tengas esa forma no habrá problema**, respondió el rubio.

-**que, quieres que este en esta forma todo el tiempo**, reclamo molesto el chico

**-no, bueno si, bueno…**

**-no te preocupes, dentro del departamento podrás tomar tú verdadera forma**, menciono alegre el gordito ya que deseaba verla.

**-si exacto**, afirmo un nervioso Hiccup

El morocho suspiro enfadado

-**por favor solo serán por unos días**, rogo Hiccup

-**está bien, pero en cuanto esté en tu cueva tomare mi verdadera apariencia.**

**-sip ^^**

Cuando entraron en el edificio se toparon con la sorpresa de que el elevador no funcionaba, por lo que tuvieron que subir diez pisos, los chicos llegaron con la lengua de fuera mientras Toothless no mostraba signos de fatiga.

La cueva de Hiccup era muy parecida a la de su abuela, tenía el mismo olor a lavanda, o al menos eso le parecido al chico.

**-bueno bien venido**, dijo feliz el rubio, se apresuró a sacar a copo de nieve de la maleta y corrió a cerrar la puerta y las ventanas, **listo ya puedes transformarte**, dijo dando brinquitos de felicidad.

Toothless lo miro algo extrañado, pero asintió, el dragón estaba por iniciar la transformación pero Hiccup lo detuvo.

**-no nada de transformaciones aun.**

**-pero Hiccup**, reclamo el rubio

**-aun no, aparte si se transforma con la ropa puesta la va a romper y no tengo tanto dinero como para estar comprando a cada rato.**

**-pero si le compraste cuatro mudas**

**-y que quieres que rompa todas**, reclamo molesto el castaño

**-oh, está bien**, el rubio se acercó a Toothless y comenzó a jalarle la ropa.

**-pero que haces**

**-lo ayudo a desvestirse, vamos Toothless Hiccup no te dejara transformar a menos de que te quites la ropa, así que a quitártela.**

El morocho lo miro intrigado pero accedió, pronto comenzó a jalar la ropa para poder deshacerse de esa forma que no le agradaba.

**-ahhh**, el castaño los miro con una gotita en la cabeza, incluso copo de nieve se había unido a desvestir al azabache (yo les ayudo *o*)

**-bien ya está**, menciono feliz el rubio, **ahora transfórmate, por fa, por fa**, pedía el rubio dando brinquitos.

Hiccup miro de reojo y se volteo para otro lado, no entendía porque se sonrojaba tanto con él.

Toothless comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, se escuchó el tronar de sus huesos y poco a poco sus músculos se fueron agrandando, mientras su piel se llenaba de unas escamas negras, el rubio lo contemplaba con la boca abierta, Hiccup por su parte no salía del asombro, a pesar de haber visto ya esa transformación en dos ocasiones no dejaba de sorprenderle, cuando Toothless termino desplego sus alas para relajarlas, Fishlegs se acercó asombrado.

-**no, no pue…buen…esto es…ahhh**, de repente el chico empezó a hiperventilar para caer desmayado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-FISHLEGS**, el castaño se apresuró en socorrerlo, **hey estas bien, vamos reacciona**.

-**eh, ay Hiccup tuve un sueño esplendido**, el chico volteo quedando de frente a la cara del dragón, este ladeo la cabeza algo confundido, **ahhh, ah, es verdad, Hiccup mira es un dragón, oh no puedo creerlo estoy viendo a un dragón**, grito feliz el rubio.

**-si ,si baja la voz, acaso quieres que los vecinos vengan.**

Rápidamente Fishlegs se paró y comenzó a examinar al Toothless, el chico lo veía con ojos fascinados.

**-ay esto es increíble, mira Hiccup tiene escamas, y alas, y una cola y , y, y**

**-de acuerdo suficiente, ten**, dándole una bolsa de papel, **cálmate o te dará un infarto**, el rubio asintió y comenzó a respirar en la bolsa, se fue a sentar al sofá de la sala sin dejar de mirar a Toothless, el cual ya lo veía algo asustado.

**-bien, te mostrare el lugar de acuerdo**

Toothless asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás del castaño.

* * *

**Regla #5 Ten en cuenta que con un dragón siempre habrá bajas en tus muebles.**

Hiccup despertó un poco adolorido por haber dormido en el sofá, el día anterior después de mostrarle su casa al Toothless, el dragón se había apropiado de su habitación, Toothless simplemente se fue a su cuarto y se acomodó en su cama, la cual para su buena suerte resistió el peso del animal, cuando Hiccup le dijo que el dormiría en la sala Toothless lo saco y le cerró la puerta (como lo hizo quien sabe), el pobre chico tuvo que quedarse en la sala.

Agotado se dirigió a preparar el desayuno, su vista se topó con algunos platos rotos, cortesía del dragón que se negó a tomar su forma humana y termino destrozando los pobres platos al cenar, el chico comenzó a cocinar cuando sintió un ligero hormigueo en su pierna, copo de nieve ya se había levantado y exigía su desayuno.

**-ya voy pequeño, en lo que esta ve a despertar a Fishlegs**

El zorrito asintió y se marchó a despertar al rubio, entro a su habitación y brinco a su cama, comenzó a lamerle toda la cara y a jalar su cabello, el rubio despertó dando algunos ligeros manotazos, copo de nieve los esquivo y se colocó al lado de la cama emitiendo pequeños gemidos.

**-ya voy, ya voy**, menciono somnoliento el chico

El zorro salió y se dirigió a la habitación de Hiccup, comenzó a rasgar la puerta y a chillar, después de algunos segundos se escuchó el clik de la cerradura (enserio no sé cómo le hace o.O), el dragón lo miro molesto, estaba por reclamarle cuando el pequeño dijo la palabra mágica, comida, los ojos de Toothless se abrieron y salió disparado a la cocina, tirando uno que otro cachivache; Hiccup aún no terminaba de servir cuando Toothless llego corriendo, la hermosa bestia negra se paró en dos de sus patas y comenzó a devorar lo que había en la barra, pronto se escuchó el quebrar de más platos.

-**No espera Toothless, **muy tarde, el reptil ya había devorado todo, **ahh me vas a dejar sin vajilla.**

-**deberíamos comprar platos desechables o uno de esos comederos de metal que usan los perros no crees**, Fishlegs tomo lo que aun Hiccup no ponía en la barra y se lo comió dándole un poco a copo de nieve.

El castaño los miro molesto, nuevamente se había quedado sin comida, se acercó al refri para prepararse algo rápido, el chico se hizo un emparedado pero cuando se dio vuelta el dragón se lo robo, este se fue a la sala y se echó a comer su ultimo bocado, Hiccup lo vio con un tic en el ojo.

-**oye Hiccup no crees que deberíamos comprar una caja de arena más grande, bueno tiene que sacar lo que entre no**, menciono su compañero restándole importancia.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos, ah no, ese dragón tendría que aprender a ir al baño, él no iba a estar limpiando sus gracias, se dirigió a Toothless y le pidió que le siguiera, el chico abrió la puerta del baño y comenzó a explicarle (muy apenado) como se usaba, Toothless se encontraba parado en sus patas traseras, la mirada que le dirigía al joven era el clásico no me importa y no voy a hacerlo, sobretodo porque el chico le había pedido que se transformara en humano para hacerlo, pronto el dragón ladeo la cabeza y se retiró hiendo a acostarse a la sala; Hiccup lo miro molesto, el chico lo siguió y comenzó a gritarle lo injusto que era ya que lo estaba ayudando, la bestia negra lo miro extrañado el rostro del joven era nuevamente rojo, acaso estaba otra vez apenado, no lo creo, más bien se encontraba furioso, se le quedo mirando por varios segundos, el joven no dejaba de gritarle y hacer ademanes con sus manos, una sonrisa se curvo en el hocico del reptil, se paró enfrente del joven y lo miro fijamente, Hiccup se cayó inmediatamente y lo miro un poco espantado, el reptil acerco su cara a la suya, los ojos del chico se abrieron, solo a él se le ocurría gritarle a una bestia capaz de arrojar fuego, la boca del animal se abrió un poco y el chico trago grueso, esperaba algún rugido o una bola de fuego pero obtuvo otra cosa, una rosada lengua bífida se hizo presente, el dragón se burló con una trompetilla y se echó nuevamente enroscándose.

Hiccup se quedó en blanco, ese dragón se estaba burlando de él, pronto sus manos se cerraron en un puño, el chico comenzó a temblar de coraje, le dio un último grito al reptil y se retiró a su habitación, se escuchó un alboroto en esta y en pocos minutos el joven salió cambiado, se dirigió a la cocina y preparo algunas cosas, sin hablar salió del departamento dando un fuerte portazo, una risa gutural salió de Toothless, hacer enfadar a ese chico era muy divertido; Fishlegs y copo de nieve veían la escena perplejos, el chico se encontraba parado en la sala con el zorrito en sus brazos, se escuchó el abrir de la puerta , Hiccup entro más calmado, el chico se plantó enfrente de Toothless, respiro hondo.

-**por favor, no vayas a salir de aquí de acuerdo, será muy peligroso si alguien más te encuentra así que por favor quédate aquí, regresare temprano**. El chico vio fijamente al dragón en espera de una respuesta.

Toothless lo veía fijamente, en la cara del joven se mostraba autentica preocupación por el, medito por unos segundos, la verdad no tenía intención de salir y estaba seguro que no todos los humanos eran como Hiccup, bastaba con recordar a los que conoció en el bosque, el animal asintió con la cabeza, se quedara oculto, no era difícil, ya lo había hecho por años.

**-gracias**, Hiccup esbozo una sonrisa triunfal, después se dirigió a su amigo, **vas a llegar tarde, apresúrate.**

Fishlegs asintió y corrió a su habitación a cambiarse, salió después de algunos minutos pero Hiccup ya se había marchado, se despidió de sus amigos y corrió a alcanzarlo, los jóvenes se fueron a la universidad, intentando seguir con su vida normal.

Ya había transcurrido más de medio día, Toothless se la había pasado dormido la mayor parte, se levantó de la cama (a la cual regreso por ser más suave que el piso) molesto, tenía que ir al baño, el reptil camino hasta el cuarto ubicado al final del pasillo, abrió con el hocico la puerta y se le quedo mirando al WC, no tenía ganas de transformarse pero, no podía salir al baño como era su costumbre, el dragón suspiro derrotado, muy a su pesar se transformó, solo por esta ocasión haría lo que el humano le había pedido.

El pequeño copo de nieve se encontraba mirando la tele, el zorrito había aprendido a usarla por medio del control, la primer cosa que le enseño Fishlegs para que no se aburriera, escucho algunos ruidos en el pasillo y fue a ver, se encontró con Toothless que volvía a su forma dragonesca, la bestia negra paso a su lado y se encamino a la sala, copo de nieve lo siguió, pronto los dos se encontraban viendo la tele, los dos se quedaron embobados viendo los pingüinos de Madagascar (perdón es una de mis favoritas), ninguno de los entendía porque los animales hablaban como humanos, cuando la caricatura termino copo de nieve se dirigió a la cocina, el pequeño estaba seguro de que su "madre" le había dejado algo de comer como todos los días, se encontró con dos platos por lo que llamo a su compañero, Toothless miro curioso el plato, al menos no moriría de hambre, comenzaron a comer, copo de nieve comía tranquilamente mientras Toothless devoraba su ración, se escuchó el crujir de otro plato, el dragón había puesto su pata de nuevo intentando detenerlo para poder lamer, el dragón miro la pieza rota, estaba seguro de que Hiccup volvería a gritarle, le restó importancia y decidió regresar a dormir, cuando estaba por salir su mirada se cruzó con el refrigerador, se relamió la boca, si mal no recordaba Hiccup sacaba la comida de ahí, con un poco de trabajo consiguió abrirlo, pronto la comida empezó a ser devorada.

Copo de nieve termino su ración y se acercó a su compañero, el zorrito empezó a regañarlo argumentando que "mama" se enojaría con ellos así como su "hermano" mayor ( si el zorro considera a Fishlegs como su hermano ya que en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí se percató que Hiccup era el que los cuidaba y asía todo), Toothless le dio una mirada rápida pero decidió ignorarle, para su desgracia el pequeño no le tenía miedo y continuo quejándose, molesto el dragón decidió darle una parte de su botín esperando que con esto se callara, un bote de yogurt cayo a las patas del zorro, en principio se negó, pero después de un rato comenzó a comer.

El castaño llego a su apartamento cuando comenzaba a anochecer, se encontraba realmente cansado ya que en su trabajo se le ocurrió a su jefe realizar una inspección completa, estaba por subir cuando Fishlegs llego.

-**que haces afuera, pensé que saldrías temprano**

**-ah, lo siento Hiccup pero el profesor me entretuvo, tuve que planear un examen sorpresa y en la cafetería la maquina se descompuso y en lo que el técnico llegaba...**

**-espera un momento, quieres decir que Toothless ha estado solo todo el día**, pregunto angustiado el chico.

-**vamos Hiccup no te preocupes, ya hemos dejado a copo de nieve solo hasta la noche y nunca le pasa nada, estoy seguro de que los dos están bien, aparte es un dragón, que le podría pasar.**

**-eso espero**.

Cuando entraron a su departamento los chicos se sorprendieron al no ver a copo de nieve, en esta ocasión copo de nieve no se encontraba en la puerta moviendo su colita esperando la llegada de sus amos; el pobre animalito se encontraba acostado en la sala acompañando a Toothless, los dos tenían el estómago algo abultado y un fuerte dolor de estómago,.

**-pero que les paso**, se acercó un preocupado Fishlegs tomando a copo de nieve.

El zorrito levanto la cabeza, intento decir algo pero lo único que salió fue un enorme eructo, de improvisto Toothless se paró, Hiccup se acercó preocupado, antes de que el joven pudiera tocarlo las mejillas del dragón se inflaron, el reptil se dio vuelta y vomito en el sofá, Hiccup lo miro entre asqueado y preocupado, corrió a ver qué es lo que le pasaba al dragón, pero algo en el vómito llamo su atención, en el sofá se encontraba el empaque de un queso cubierto con una baba verde y espesa.

**-pero que de… o.O.**

El chico salió disparado a la cocina, pronto se escuchó un grito de esta, Fishlegs dejo a copo de nieve en el piso y salió a buscar a su amigo, cuando llego su quijada cayo hasta el suelo, había varios platos rotos y el refri se encontraba vacío, sus charolas estaban en el piso así como algunos empaques de comida; Hiccup salió echo un ogro de esta y fue a reclamarle a los culpables, el chico empezó a gritarles, reclamando el haberse comido todo y haber destruido su cocina, Toothless y copo de nieve lo miraron pero pronto se empezaron a quejar de nuevo.

**-ay Hiccup que les pasa T.T**

**-lo que sucede es que deben de tener un fuerte dolor de estómago por haber comido tanto**.

-**y ahora que hacemos T.T**

-**ahh, debería de dejarlos así, voy a buscar algo de medicina y traeré algo para cenar porque este par**, señalándolos, **se acabó todo.**

Una hora después los jóvenes se encontraban cenando, Hiccup les preparo un remedio para la indigestión a sus pequeños problemas, pronto casi todos se fueron a acostar y digo casi todos, ya que Hiccup se quedó limpiando todo el desastre.

Eran de madrugada cuando Toothless se paró, el dragón ya no se sentía tan mal, esa cosa blanca que el chico le dio le cayó de maravilla, escucho un ruido y salió a investigar, el pobre joven acababa de terminar de limpiar, se encontraba realmente cansado, guardo sus herramientas de limpieza y se dispuso a dormir, el sofá aún se encontraba húmedo, ya que tuvo que lavarlo, no podría dormir ahí y Toothless se había apoderado de su cuarto, suspiro derrotado, parece que tendría que dormir en el piso ( ve el lado positivo es bueno para la espalda ^^), el chico se paró y se dispuso a preparar sus cosas, sus ojos se clavaron con la mirada verde de Toothless, el dragón lo veía fijamente.

**-que pasa, aun te sientes mal**, acercándose a él.

El dragón lo miro sorprendido, la verdad estaba consciente de que había hecho mal al comerse y destrozar parte de la cueva del joven, después de todo él lo estaba ayudando, miro el sofá y después al chico, comenzó a caminar a la habitación de este y le hizo la señal para que le siguiera, Hiccup camino atrás de él confundido, cuando llegaron Toothless le señalo la cama, el chico lo miro incrédulo, le estaba permitiendo regresar a su cuarto, sonrió y le acaricio las orejas.

**-gracias Toothless**

La verdad se encontraba muy agotado y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de poder descansar, el joven se acostó con ganas de dormir, un peso extra lo hizo saltar, Toothless se hecho a su lado (que cama tan resistente me pregunto que marca será); le permitiría dormir con el solo por esta noche y en compensación por lo que había hecho, pero no iba a renunciar a esa piedra tan suavecita, ni loco, ante todo su confort.

El castaño lo miro sonrojado y sorprendido, por un momento pensó que Toothless se quedaría a dormir en la sala, estaba por reclamar cuando esos ojos de gato lo miraron, él le regreso la mirada un poco asustado, el dragón le hizo una seña para que apagara la luz, Hiccup lo miro confundido por unos segundos pero después hizo o que se le pedía, en breve las dos miradas verdes quedaron en penumbras, el dragón comenzó a cerrar sus ojos dispuesto a descansar, Hiccup lo contemplo por unos instantes, la verdad se encontraba muy cansado como para reclamar por la cama, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, dejo salir un buenas noches de sus labios y se quedó dormido, el dragón respondió con un ligero gruñido y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Y hasta ahí queda, nos leemos después BY**

**pd. Wiii gano México ^^.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola. Les traigo la actualización, espero sea de sus agrado ^^.**

* * *

**Regla #6 saca a tú dragón a dar un paseo, eso le agradara.**

Hiccup se despertó más tarde de lo habitual, el pobre chico había quedado molido del día anterior, para su sorpresa aún era de noche, ya que todo se encontraba obscuro, algo sorprendido intento moverse pero un peso extra se lo impidió, a su lado se podía escuchar una respiración calmada, el joven trago grueso, se encontraba abrazado por dos patas negras y podía jurar que su cintura tenia enroscada la cola de Toothless, las alas le cubrían sin dejar penetrar los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana.

Unos rasguños en la puerta hicieron que el dragón comenzara a despertar, Toothless abrió los ojos con pereza, la verdad no tenía ganas de pararse, inconscientemente apretó sus patas a su pecho escuchando un leve quejido, algo sorprendido miro debajo de sus alas, Hiccup lo veía sonrojado, el reptil se sorprendió de encontrar al chico junto a él, pero no tardo en recordar que le había permitido dormir a su lado en compensación por la comida, restándole importancia abrió sus patas delanteras para que se marchara, el castaño lo miro tímidamente, Toothless no comprendía porque no se paraba, ya lo había liberado no.

**-di...disculpa podrías soltarme de la cintura**, mostrándole su cola

Toothless abrió sus ojos sorprendido, el reptil asintió y comenzó a desenroscar su cola lentamente, Hiccup mantenía la vista abajo, cuando Toothless termino el joven se sentó en la cama, tenía la cara sonrojada y la mirada gacha; unos golpes y algunos gruñidos lo hicieron reaccionar, afuera copo de nieve exigía el desayuno acompañado por Fishlegs que preguntaba si todo estaba bien, como un resorte Hiccup se parao sin decir nada, abrió la puerta y se dirigió de largo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, Fishlegs y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud del joven, por lo general te daba los buenos días.

Cuando llego a la cocina el chico dejo salir un suspiro, que demonios estaba pasando con él, se refresco con un poco de agua del fregadero y se dispuso a preparar la comida, de verdad no entendía porque estar tan cerca de Toothless lo ponía tan nervioso, el chico lo atribuyo a su personalidad, después de todo siempre había sido algo tímido y digo cualquiera estaría nervioso de estar tan cerca de un dragón, no. Después de auto convencerse continuo con sus deberes.

Comieron en silencio, era obvio que se habían levantado muy tarde, Hiccup decidió no ir a la escuela ese día, no tenía asuntos importantes en la facultad y tenía que volver a llenar el refrigerador, el chico usaría la mañana para hacer las compras, después iría a trabajar, por su parte Fishlegs se marchó a la facultad, el rubio copero para surtir de nuevo la despensa antes de irse; después de lavar los platos que quedaban y recoger los restos de otros dos cortesía de Toothless , Hiccup se fue a cambiar, pudo escuchar el ruido de la televisión, a veces le sorprendía la habilidad para aprender de su zorro, comenzó a contar su dinero, separo los gastos mensuales y lo necesario para ir de compras, ya que iba salir decidió aprovechar el viaje y comprarse un nuevo equipo, tenía planeado cambiar su lap y ya había ahorrado lo suficiente, el chico guardo el dinero y se dispuso a salir.

En la sala Copo de nieve y Toothless se encontraban embobados con las caricaturas, los dos estaban pegados al televisor sin pestañar, Hiccup se acercó a ellos algo divertido.

-**aléjense un poco, se van a quedar ciegos si ven la tele tan cerca**.

Los otros dos lo ignoraron olímpicamente, veían fijamente su programa hasta que este término y aparecieron los anuncios, Toothless hizo un sonido de aburrimiento, los comerciales le chocaban no entendía muy bien que era lo que querían decir, el dragón volteo a ver al joven, este se encontraba cambiado y se disponía a salir, copo de nieve corrió a despedirle y Toothless se acercó también.

-**voy por más comida de acuerdo, no vallan a hacer destrozos como anoche entendieron**, advirtió molesto.

Los ojos de Toothless se agrandaron, no entendía lo de destrozos pero si la parte de comida, pronto el dragón comenzó a seguirle, el chico lo miro extrañado, parece que quería acompañarle.

-**quieres venir**, pregunto sorprendido

Toothless asintió con la cabeza mostrando una amplia sonrisa, el reptil estaba por salir cuando Hiccup lo detuvo.

-**estas loco no puedes salir así.**

El reptil lo miro enojado.

**-ya hablamos de esto, nadie debe verte en esa forma o tendremos problemas**.

Resoplo molesto y se apartó un poco, muy a su pesar comenzó a transformarse tomando su forma humana, satisfecho se dirigió a la salida pero nuevamente Hiccup le impidió el paso.

**-ahora que**, reclamo enfadado

**-toot… Toothless te tienes que vestir**, sugirió el chico con voz baja y viendo a un lado.

**-aghhh, que molesto eres**.

El morocho se dirigió a la sala, porque los humanos complicaban todo, carajo el solo quería ir por comida, que importaba si lo veían desnudo, llego a la sala y busco con la mirada, donde demonios estaban esas ropas extrañas, enojado le grito al castaño, el sabría donde se encontraban; Hiccup a pareció y se dirigió a su cuarto con la cabeza gacha, regreso con las prendas y las dejo en el sofá para después dirigirse a la entrada, dejando al morocho solo para que este se cambiara, transcurrieron algunos minutos antes de que el azabache apareciera, el joven caminaba con algo de dificultad.

-**aghh, no sé cómo caminas con estas cosas**, menciono molesto el chico, Hiccup lo miro de reojo y después soltó una carcajada, lo que ocasionó que Toothless lo mirara molesto.

**-ja ja, perdón, perdón, es que te pusiste los zapatos y la camisa al revés**, exclamo mientras una lagrimita le salía del ojo, **ven siéntate te voy a ayudar**.

Toothless asintió y se sentó en el piso, Hiccup se acercó y empezó a quitarle los zapatos, el dragón había hecho un caos las agujetas.

-**quítate la playera y póntela al revés**, le sugirió el castaño mientras desenredaba todos esos nudos, cuando el chico termino le coloco los zapatos correctamente, **listo ya est…O/./O, Toothless porque no te has puesto la camisa.**

-**es que no te entendí**, extendiéndosela, **como es al revés.**

Hiccup se apresuró a voltearla y colocarle la camisa para pararse rápidamente.

**-espera aquí**, el chico se retiró a su habitación y regreso con una chamarra de pana negra, **toma póntela.**

Toothless tomo la chamarra y se la coloco, batallo un poco con las mangas pero después de algunos intentos lo logro.

**-listo ^^**

**-bien, vámonos**, gracias a dios que si aprendió a ponerse los pantalones, pensó el joven

Cuando estaban por salir, copo de nieve lanzo un quejido, porque al dragón si lo llevaba y a él no, el animalito se acurruco en los pies de Hiccup y se paró en dos de sus patas aferrándose a las piernas del joven mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.

-**que pasa**

**-quiere ir**

**-ah, lo siento copo de nieve pero no dejan entrar animales en el súper **

**-porque no lo escondes como la otra vez**

**-bueno es que tampoco dejan pasar mochilas**

Ahhh, Toothless suspiro molesto, los humanos sí que se complicaban la vida, el morocho se agacho y tomo al zorro de su cuello (sin lastimarlo) introduciéndolo en su chamarra, el pequeñín dio un gruñido de felicidad y se acomodó.

**-listo así nadie lo vera**

**-bueno, en eso tienes razón**, exclamo sorprendido el joven (yo más, me sorprende que no se salga por la parte de abajo con el peso), **bien entonces vámonos.**

Salieron del apartamento y caminaron por el pasillo, Toothless estaba por dirigirse a las escaleras cuando Hiccup lo detuvo, el castaño lo giro a la entrada del ascensor para después pulsar el botón, pasaron algunos minutos cuando las puertas se abrieron, Toothless miro sorprendido había un pequeño cuarto blanco en el interior de esas puertas.

-**bien vamos**, menciono un feliz Hiccup, al joven le fascinaba ver las miradas de asombro que el morocho daba cuando le ensañaban algo nuevo, **no te preocupes, esto solo nos llevara abajo, mira solo tienes que pulsar este botón.**

Toothless se acercó a donde Hiccup señalaba, el joven solo vio un tablero con botones más grandes que los del control de la tele.

-**mira es este**, señalo el joven un botón que tenía las iniciales PB, **quieres presionarlo**

El morocho asintió feliz, copo de nieve intento mirar, por lo que Toothless bajo un poco el cierre de la chamarra para que el pequeño sacara la cabeza; emocionado el chico pulso el botón, se escuchó una pequeña campana y las puertas se cerraron, el morocho las miro algo asustado, pronto sintió una ligera sacudida, el ascensor comenzó a bajar, Hiccup miro divertido la reacción de su compañero, el pobre azabache se había pegado a la pared del ascensor.

-**cálmate, no pasa nada, solo está bajando**, menciono el castaño mientras se acercaba a su amigo y le tomaba el brazo para tranquilizarlo.

Toothless lo miro algo confundido, bajar, adonde, porque sentía que el piso se movía, el morocho miro algo asustado a Hiccup, pero este solo le dio una mirada cálida la cual lo calmo; en breve llegaron a la planta baja.

**-bien vámonos**, Hiccup camino tranquilamente mientras el otro lo seguía.

Salieron del edificio con pasos tranquilos, afuera se veían pasar los carros, enfrente había otro complejo de edificios y mucha gente caminaba por la calle, Toothless volteaba a todos lados sorprendido, el joven se encontraba maravillado por ver tantas cosas nuevas y extrañas, copo de nieve iba con la cabeza de fuera admirando todo a su alrededor; comenzaron a caminar a la izquierda, el supermercado se encontraba a cuatro cuadras del edificio por lo que no era necesario llevar el auto, Hiccup miraba divertido a su amigo, el morocho no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, contemplaba los grandes edificios, los autos, la gente, bueno a la gente no, es más casi le rehuía, cada vez que pasaban cerca de él se hacía a un lado, en varias ocasiones Hiccup lo sujeto para que no se fuera a bajar a la calle, cuando llegaron a un semáforo Hiccup le explico el procedimiento para poder pasar, continuaron hasta llegar a el súper.

El morocho lo miro sorprendido, parecía una cueva gigante, se veía muy iluminada y olía muy bien, pronto su nariz capto el olor a comida, el chico estaba por salir disparado asía ella cuando Hiccup lo sujeto.

-**espera, no puedes entrar corriendo, primero cierra bien tu chamarra antes de entrar, no olvides que aquí no dejan entrar animales**,

El chico asintió de mala gana, pronto la cabecita blanca del zorro desapareció en el interior de la chamarra.

-**bien ahora entraremos tranquilamente de acuerdo**, el otro asintió, **perfecto^^**

Hiccup lo soltó e ingresaron en el establecimiento, adentro había una gran cantidad de humanos, esto le desagrado al morocho, la verdad no le gustaba estar entre ellos, pero la comida es la comida, observo como Hiccup tomaba un extraño artefacto de metal y comenzaba a caminar entre los pasillos, el castaño lo miro y le indico que le siguiera; Toothless se quedó maravillado, había varios empaques de colores llamativos que olían muy dulce, otras cosas que la verdad no sabía para que servían pero que había visto por televisión y gente demasiada gente.

-**bueno primero comprare las pastas, vamos Toothless**

El morocho lo siguió por un buen rato, su compañero le llevo por varios pasillos, observaba como metía en ese extraño artefacto cajas de colores, en algunas ocasiones intento abrirlas para ver su contenido pero Hiccup siempre se las quitaba y lo regañaba, pasaron así un buen rato hasta que el morocho se desesperó.

-**oye dijiste que iríamos por comida y no he visto ninguna**, reclamo molesto

**-pero si la estamos comprando, mira ya llevamos**, señalando el carrito

-**no es cierto, no he visto ningún pescado, venado o conejo, solo llevas esas cosas extrañas pero nada de carne, ni siquiera as llevado esa cosa suave que me diste la otra vez**, reclamo el chico.

Hiccup solo lo miro y sonrió, era obvio que para él eso no era comida.

-**bueno está bien, entonces vamos por carne ^^**

Cuando llegaron al área de carnes frías Toothless casi se va de espaldas, el joven veía con grandes ojos toda la carne, se pegó rápidamente al cristal de uno de los refrigeradores, mirando esos enormes trozos de carne, el chico prácticamente babeaba.

-**bien y que carme quieres**, pregunto Hiccup a su espalda

Toothless volteo asía todos los refrigeradores, en algunos se veían trozos empaquetados en charolas y en otros pedazos más grandes envueltos en plástico, más adelante se exhibían pescados de todos tamaños y en otros pollo, el azabache corría de uno a otro fascinado, Hiccup lo contemplaba ya algo apenado porque la gente pasaba y se le quedaba viendo, el chico suspiro y se acercó a su compañero.

-**Toothless ya decidiste que carne quieres**, pregunto bajito

-**sip, todas ^^**

**-.o.O. que, no podemos comprar todas**

**-pero yo quiero todas**

**-Toothless escucha no tengo tanto dinero, solo puedo comprar una o dos**

**-pues yo quiero todas**

**-ah, entiende no podemos llevarnos todas**

**-yo las llevo**

**-Toothless por favor, aparte se echarían a perder, no te puedes comer tanta carne**

**-claro que si**

**-claro que no recuerda ayer, te enfermaste por comer tanto**

-**eso fue por comer esas cosas extrañas** (los empaques) **donde estaba la comida, yo sí puedo comer toda esa carne.**

Pronto se enfrascaron en una discusión por la carne, Hiccup intentaba por todos los medios hacerle entender que era imposible que se comiera todo en menos de una semana y por lo tanto la carne se echaría a perder, por su parte Toothless se empecinaba en que si lo podía hacer, intento explicarle el problema del dinero pero esto no le importo al morocho, el joven se empecino en que quería toda la carne y quería toda la carne, después de algunos minutos el castaño exploto, le dijo que no le compraría nada y comenzó a caminar ignorando a su compañero, ya no le importaba si este se enojara, que lo hiciera, podía gritar todo lo que quisiera pero no le iba a cumplir todos sus caprichos, que iba a hacer, no tenía dinero y era obvio que no le regalarían la carne , y entonces que se transformaría en dragón y se llevaría la carne por la fuer…. El chico se detuvo en el acto, oh pequeño problema, como se le había olvidado que su compañero era un dragón, era obvio que si podía tomar la carne por la fuerza y entonces llamarían a la policía y Toothless se encontraría en problemas por un maldito trozo de carne; el chico regreso como rayo, temía encontrar el pasillo como área de guerra, por suerte todo lucia normal, algunas personas sacaban los productos y los colocaban en sus carritos, soltó un suspiro de alivio almenos Toothless se había controlado, pronto los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos, asustado comenzó a voltear de un lado a otro, su rostro se empezó a poner pálido, donde carajos estaba Toothless.

* * *

**Regla # 7 nunca dejes solo a tú dragón, ya que pueden aprender malas mañas de los demás**

El morocho caminaba furioso, quien se creía ese humano para negarle la comida, continuo caminando entre los pasillos enojado, él podía conseguir su propia comida, buscaría algún lago y pescaría o tal vez cazaría algún conejo u otra cosa, se detuvo enojado, después de soltar un bufido se percató de algo, donde demonios estaba, cuando Hiccup se empezó a alejar el hizo lo mismo solo que en la dirección contraria, comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos molesto chocando con algunas personas hasta que se detuvo, miro a su alrededor lo único que veía eran cajas de colores con figuras extrañas ( estaba en el pasillo de los cereales), a su lado había algunas mujeres con sus hijos escogiendo los productos, un poco asustado el chico empezó a caminar asía atrás, no le agradaban mucho los humanos y el único que le agradaba estaba enfadado con él, camino hasta salir del pasillo, ahora tenía que encontrar a Hiccup.

Cuando salió del pasillo se encontró con otros (ese súper sí que es grande), comenzó a caminar con un poco de desconfianza, asomo la cabeza en algunos esperando encontrar a Hiccup pero sin resultado, unas risas le llamaron la atención, se asomó en ese pasillo, ahí había muchos niños, varios de ellos tenían algunos animales esponjosos en las manos, Toothless se acercó curioso, los pequeñines parecían felices con esas cosas, decidió tomar uno de esos peluches, el muñequito era suave al tacto y se veía "lindo", dejo ese y comenzó a mirar los demás, había conejos, gatos, perros y otros animales, sonriente tomo uno de estos, el animalito era suave y olía delicioso, tomo otro y comenzó a moverlos en sus manos, un ruido proveniente del interior de su chamarra le recordó que no estaba solo, el pequeño zorrito intentaba mirar que había afuera, Toothless dejo los juguetes y bajo un poco su cierre dejando a copo de nieve dar un vistazo, pronto los dos se encontraron embobados viendo los juguetes.

Hiccup caminaba angustiado entre los pasillos, el castaño estaba realmente preocupado, no debió de haberse enojado por una tontería, tenía que tener más paciencia, Toothless no era humano y era de esperarse que no comprendiera algunas cosas como el dinero y fechas de caducidad, cruzo el pasillo de cereales, ahora que debía hacer, ni modo de vocearlo, el chico se encogió de hombros, solo esperaba que el morocho no se haya marchado, dejo el carrito y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido mirando todos los pasillos, donde se había metido.

El azabache miraba divertido los juguetes, veía la sonrisa en los niños parecía que esas cosas eran lo mejor del mundo, continuo caminando hasta que copo de nieve dio un pequeño gruñido, el zorrito se quedó mirando a lado fijamente, Toothless miro en esa dirección, en uno de los estantes se encontraban los personajes de la caricatura que veían todas las mañanas, feliz el morocho se dirigió a tomar a dos de los pingüinos, estaban pachoncitos y uno de ellos tenía un sombrerito, como deseaba tenerlos pero era obvio que Hiccup no lo dejaría, dejo los juguetes y se dispuso a buscar al castaño, cuando daba la vuelta contemplo una escena muy interesante, frente a él se encontraba un niño pequeño discutiendo con su madre, esta se negaba a comprarle un juguete, el joven sintió pena por el niño, le había pasado lo mismo con Hiccup y estaba seguro de que esa mujer no le compraría el juguete, curiosamente Toothless miro algo interesante, el pequeño mostro sus cualidades de manipulador dando sin querer una lección al morocho, al final el niño se fue no con uno sino con tres muñecos (mendigos mocosos odio cuando asen eso, porque a mí nunca me sale T.T ).

-**ah, conque así se consiguen las cosas,** el morocho mostro una amplia sonrisa, ahora solo tenía que buscar a Hiccup, para su suerte no tuvo que hacerlo.

**-Toothless aquí estas, gracias a dios**, el chico se acercó a él exhausto, ya había dado vueltas como loco en todas las áreas de comida, jamás pensó que el azabache terminaría en el área de juguetes, **menos mal que te encontré, escucha lo siento no debí de enfadarme, de verdad lo siento mucho, oye que te parece si te compro dos raciones eh, no será mucho pero después podemos venir por más.**

El morocho lo miro y mostro una sonrisa traviesa, era hora de probar si había aprendido bien el arte del chantaje.

Los jóvenes salieron del supera con una gran cantidad de bolsas, Toothless caminaba adelante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el castaño llevaba varias bolsas e iba comiendo una paleta de hielo, copo de nieve venía a su lado, en cuanto salieron el pequeño salió de su escondite, daba brinquitos de felicidad, no podía esperar a llegar su casa, Hiccup venia más atrás, el chico cargaba también varias bolsa, solo que él se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y estaba más rojo que un tomate, camino en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio, en esta ocasión copo de nieve no se ocultó, ya que el morocho aseguro que no había nadie en la entrada, tomaron el asesor, el morocho iba tan feliz que ni siquiera sintió el movimiento, apresuraron a Hiccup para que abriera la puerta, en cuanto ingresaron al apartamento Toothless y copo de nieve corrieron a la sala, el joven se sentó y comenzó a sacar las cosas, saco algunas golosinas y se dispuso a devorarlas siendo ayudado por copo de nieve, en menos de un minuto se pusieron a jugar con los juguetes que el castaño le había comprado, Hiccup por su parte se dirigió a la cocina, el joven comenzó a guardar las cosas en silencio, de repente se dejó caer en el piso completamente sonrojado y temblando, como demonios había terminado en esa situación.

Lo que ocurrió en el súper.

**-Toothless aquí estas…..**

El morocho vio a Hiccup llegar, el joven tenía un poco de sudor en la cara y se encontraba algo fatigado, el castaño se acercó a él aliviado de haberlo encontrado, por su parte el azabache intentaba recordar todo lo que había visto.

_1-el niño tomo a su mamá de la mano y la jalo asía los juguetes._

**-oye Toothless me estas escuchan..**

El pobre joven no termino de hablar cuando sintió como su mano era a atrapada por la de su compañero que lo arrastro hasta la carne, en el transcurso se toparon con el carrito que el castaño había abandonado y se lo llevaron.

_2-el niño comenzó a agarrar los juguetes que quería y después se los mostro a su madre._

Cuando llegaron, Toothless comenzó a ver en todos los refrigeradores, Hiccup lo miraba sorprendido, almenos ya se le había pasado el coraje, después de algunos minutos el morocho regreso con seis piezas de distintas carnes, sonriendo le dijo a Hiccup que quería todas ellas y las metió al carro.

_3-la mamá se negó a comprarlas_

**-Toothless estás loco no podemos comprar todas esas, ya te lo dije no tenemos tanto dinero, escucha solo puedo comprarte dos entiendes, te prometo que después venimos por más.**

4_-comienza el arte del chantaje, el niño hablo en voz baja y menciona cuanto quiere sus juguetes_.

**-pero Hiccup es que yo las quiero**, con voz baja y tierna, **de verdad las quiero, te prometo que me las voy a comer todas, ninguna se va a echar a perder, por favor**.

**-Toothless ya te dije, de verdad no tengo tanto dinero y te vas a enfermar si comes mucho**

**-pero es que de verdad las quiero, si me las como, por favor**

**-que no, entiende no ten..**

5_-el niño recurre al contacto físico en espera de que este le ayude_.

El morocho se acercó a Hiccup y coloco sus manos en sus mejillas mientras lo veía cálida y tiernamente.

-**por favor Hiccup, te juro que si me las como, anda cómpralas, si, si**

Hiccup se encontraba sorprendido por la actitud de su compañero, el chico sintió como sus mejillas comenzaba a calentarse, es más podría jurar que su cara podría competir con el rojo cabello de su padre.

**-escucha too…**

El joven no pudo terminar su frase ya que su compañero le empezó a dar pequeños besos por toda la cara, mientras lo hacia el morocho seguía repitiendo cuanto deseaba esa carne.

Para ese momento Hiccup ya no sabía qué hacer, el chico se encontraba sonrojado hasta las orejas, frente a él se encontraba el morocho viéndolo con una mirada tan jodidamente tierna y sexi a la vez, repartiendo besos fugases en toda su cara, dos de ellos ya habían aterrizado en sus labios, ocasionándole una corriente eléctrica que recorrió toda su espina dorsal (eso era tortura), y justo cuando pensó que no podía empeorar, empeoro.

_6-el niño le recuerda a su madre cuanto la quiere y cuanto lo quiere ella._

-**porfa Hiccup, yo te quiero mucho**, un beso**, anda si**, otro beso, **tú también me quieres verdad, **otro beso**, ándale cómprala, por favor Hiccup, **susurrando en sus labios**.**

_7-esperar el veredicto de la madre_

**-est-est-esta bi-bien-pue-puedes llevarla**, menciono tartamudeando y en voz baja el castaño

Toothless sonrió y soltó la cara de su compañero, el morocho se alejó un poco devolviéndole a Hiccup su espacio personal, el chico respiraba con un poco de dificultad, que demonios había sido eso, unas risitas a su espalada lo devolvieron a la realidad. Tres chicas los miraban con estrellas en los ojos y grandes sonrisas, el castaño suplico en ese momento que se lo tragara la tierra, como se le olvido que estaban en el súper, rápidamente salió de ahí jalando con él al morocho.

Bueno eso no hubiese sido un gran problema, de no ser porque en el camino a la caja Toothless recordó los juguetes de los pingüinos y volvió a jalar a Hiccup para aplicar de nuevo la misma estrategia.

De regreso al departamento.

Hiccup había dejado la comida preparada y se disponía a ir al trabajo, el chico se la había pasado encerrado en la cocina evitando en todo momento al morocho, se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto por sus cosas, antes de salir guardo el dinero que le había sobrado, como diablos fue a gastarse más de la mitad de sus ahorros en juguetes y comida, dio un suspiro derrotado, ni hablar tendría que trabajar horas extra de nuevo.

Salió rápidamente de su cuarto y se dirigió a la salida, en la sala se encontraban Toothless y copo de nieve, por alguna extraña razón el joven no había cambiado de apariencia, los dos estaban echados en el piso jugando con los peluches.

**-ya me voy, Fishlegs llegara en unas horas, nos vemos en la noche.**

El castaño salió como alma que lleva el diablo, ni siquiera se detuvo a esperar una respuesta; Toothless y copo de nieve escucharon el portazo, el morocho dirigió su mirada a la salida, por un momento pensó que Hiccup se iba a quedar todo el día ahí, pero no fue así, el morocho se llevó un dulce a la boca, la verdad esas cosas de colores no sabían nada mal, nunca había probado una cosa tan dulce, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, no ya había probado algo más dulce, volteo de nuevo a la salida, tendría que acompañar a Hiccup más seguido por la comida.

* * *

**Y se acabó, nos leemos después ^^.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola como han estado, les traje la actualización, no es muy grande pero la escribí con cariño, espero les guste.**

**Regla # 8 si le vas a dar un regalo a tu dragón atente a las consecuencias.**

Hiccup miraba sorprendido la escena, el chico tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar como un poseso, su ojo derecho comenzaba a brincarle, este mendigo reptil terminaría destruyendo su casa, pero la culpa era de él, en hora buena se le ocurrió hacerle un regalo.

**Ese día en la mañana ^^.**

Nuevamente se levantó con un dolor de espalda, el pobre castaño ya no aguantaba tener que dormir en el sofá, ya llevaba una semana desde que Toothless se mudó a vivir con ellos y le arrebato su habitación, sin muchas ganas se dirigió a preparar el desayuno para sus tres "niños", mientras preparaba el desayuno se encontró con tres botellas de medicina para el dolor estomacal, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, ese dragón necio, le advirtió que se acabaría enfermando por comer tanta carne, tal vez si la abría tolerado, si solo hubiese comido nada mas eso, pero no, también quería lo que les preparaba a los demás. Continuo con su tarea, nuevamente sintió el pelaje de su zorro en sus piernas, copo de nieve siempre se levantaba primero, el zorrito se acercó a darle los buenos días a su "mami" y después fue a hacer su tarea, que era de despertador, pronto todos se encontraban desayunando.

Al menos Hiccup ya había convencido a Toothless para que ingiriera los alimentos en su forma humana, el chico acepto de mala gana y después de que Hiccup los amenazara con deshacerse del televisor, ahí ya no le quedó otra más que aceptar, sobre todo al sentir las miradas asesinas de Fishlegs y copo de nieve a sus espaldas (es que la tele es la tele).

**-bueno ya nos vamos**, menciono el castaño después de terminar de arreglar todo y dejarle de comer a sus hambrientas mascotas.

Los jóvenes estaban por salir cuando Hiccup se detuvo.

-**ha lo olvidaba, espera un poco**, Hiccup fue corriendo a la sala y regreso con una caja, **bien aquí** **esta, toma Toothless**, extendiéndole el paquete.

El morocho lo acepto muy emocionado, ojala y fuera comida o dulces, abrió la caja con mucha ilusión pero pronto esta desapareció, frente a él se encontraban una gran cantidad de pinturas, colores, hojas y demás cosas de arte, algo confundido volteo a ver a su amigo.

-**son para que te distraigas y dejes de ver tanta televisión**

Toothless le dio una mirada confundida, bajo de nuevo su vista a la caja y tomo un color.

**-no es tan difícil mira**, Hiccup tomo un cuaderno y empezó a dibujar en el, **lo vez**, mostrándole un pato.

El morocho dejo salir un soplido, tomo la caja en sus manos y se dirigió a la sala con copo de nieve, nath, para algo le servirían esas cosas.

Los chicos los miraron retirarse, almenos había aceptado el regalo, salieron a la escuela, tenían que vivir otro monótono día en la universidad, al menos era viernes y saldrían temprano, cuando estaban por salir se encontraron con los gemelos Tuffnut y su hermana Ruffnut, ese par estaban discutiendo con la portera .

**-pues no me importa, miren que echaron a perder el techo del departamento del señor Axell, como se les ocurre, perforar el techo para fijar una mesa de pin pon, terminaron rompiendo la tubería que corre por abajo, toda el agua se filtró y echo a perder el techo**.

-**pero ya le dijimos que no fue apropósito**, reclamo el chico

-**y yo ya les dije que no me importa y ahora pagan las reparaciones.**

Nuevamente el chico y la portera terminaron en una discusión acalorada, Hiccup y Fishlegs pasaron de largo o almenos el castaño ya que Fishlegs le dirigió una mirada rápida a Ruffnut, la chica se encontraba al lado de su hermano con las manos cruzadas y una mochila a su espalda, el rubio se quedó embobado, esa chica le gustaba mucho, de improvisto ella volteo y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, asustado se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a alcanzar a su compañero.

Hiccup bajo al garaje por el auto, el chico se sentía aliviado, la noche anterior cuando llego se encontró con la policía en la entrada, por un momento su corazón se detuvo, acaso habían descubierto a Toothless, saludo con voz baja y continuo derecho al ascensor, entro corriendo a su departamento suplicando que todo se encontrara en orden, por suerte así fue, Fishlegs se encontraba enseñándoles a Toothless y copo de nieve videos en internet sobre seres mágicos y esas cosas, el chico sintió que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo, gracias a dios nadie había descubierto a su dragón.

El rubio esperaba en la entrada a que su amigo pasara a recogerlo, después de la universidad Hiccup se llevaba el auto, ya que su trabajo estaba más lejos, a Fishlegs no le importaba, la cafetería donde trabajaba quedaba en medio de sus casa y la escuela; un fuerte portazo lo hizo voltear, Ruffnut salía del edificio muy enojada, la chica dejo a su hermano para que el arreglara el problema, ella tenía que llegar a la universidad y ya se le había hecho tarde, los gemelos no tenían auto por lo que tomaban el transporte público, Fishlegs la miro de reojo para voltear rápidamente al frente, Ruffnut estaba por retirarse cuando escucho la débil voz del gordito.

**-vas a la universidad**

La chica volteo a mirarlo algo enfadada.

**-obvio torpe, sabes que tengo que ir a trabajar igual que tú**

**-si quieres te llevamos**, menciono en voz baja

Ruffnut lo miro algo sorprendida, la chica lo medito, ya era muy tarde y no llegaría a tiempo.

**-está bien.**

Cuando Hiccup apareció casi se va de espalda, el chico solo miro sorprendido a su amigo y después a la chica, muy a su pesar le permitió acompañarlos, el transcurso fue calmado como siempre, los chicos iban a delante en silencio, Ruffnut miraba al asiento, detestaba los automóviles, la chica comenzó a enterrar las manos en el asiento, cerró los ojos e intento calmarse, Fishlegs miro por el espejo, parecía que estaba aterrada, el chico se asomó y le pregunto si se encontraba bien, la rubia levanto la cara rápidamente, por unos momentos olvido donde se encontraba.

**-estoy bien**, respondió mirando a otro lado, maldita sea la hora en que acepto que la llevaran, empezó a mirar el interior del carro buscando con que distraerse, un objeto curioso le llamo la atención, en el piso habían una de esas pelotas chillonas que se le compra a los perros, la tomo en sus manos y empezó a revisarla, tenía ligeras marcas de dientes**, de quien es esto.**

-**he, a es de copo de nieve**, respondió el rubio naturalmente

**-tienen un perro**

**-no el es un zorro,** respondió de nuevo el rubio

**-ustedes tienen un zorro**, pregunto con asombro la chica

Los chicos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, incluso Hiccup freno de golpe, ay demonios, porque Fishlegs nunca se quedaba callado, se miraron entre si respondiendo al unísono.

**-No**

-**bueno no claro que no, verdad**, murmuro un asustado Hiccup

**-no como crees, además en el departamento no dejan tener mascotas**, respondió el rubio

-**pero podrían tenerla oculta**, murmuro la chica viéndolos con ojos maliciosos

**-no claro que no, eso sería inhumano y cruel y malo y y y**

**-simplemente no tenemos mascotas,** sentencio el castaño.

**-de acuerdo**, respondió la chica,- **entonces de quien es esta pelota**

**-ahhhhhhh, mía**, hablo Fishlegs con voz queda

**-y la muerdes**, señalando las marcas de dientes

**-eh, sí, me sirve para tranquilizarme, ya sabes como una terapia, es que me asusto cuando voy en el auto.**

**-ósea que la utilizas para no relajarte mientras vas en el auto**

**-sí**

**-aja y porque no la estas usando**

**-o.O… bueno es que estaba haya atrás y no quería molestarte**

La chica le mostro una sonrisa traviesa

**-oh, haberlo dicho antes, toma no quiero que te vayas a desmayar o algo peor en el auto, toma con confianza no me molesta y si lo necesitas que se le va a hacer.**

El chico la tomo y trago grueso, volteo a ver a su amigo que tenía una cara de ahora te jodes y lo haces, muy a su pesar mordió la, se escuchó el leve chillido, el chico la saco de su boca y le sonrió a la chica para después posar de nuevo su vista al frente.

**-y bien, por las marcas se ve que te alteras mucho, vamos no te preocupes por mí, con confianza**, hablo la gemela mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del gordito.

Muy a su pesar Fishlegs se fue mordiendo el juguete, porque no se podía quedar callado, el pobre chico tenía unas ganas enormes de vomitar, Ruffnut lo miraba divertida, por unos minutos la chica olvido el terror que sentía al viajar en un auto; Hiccup continuo manejando, solo unos metros más y esa chica saldría de su auto, aumento la velocidad un poco y llegaron en poco tiempo al estacionamiento de la universidad, Ruffnut abrió la puerta para bajar, cuando tomo su mochila del asiento algo le llamo la atención, en este había pequeños pelos blancos, disimuladamente tomo algunos, dio un portazo y agradeció el aventón, para después salir rápido a su trabajo.

**-ah, nunca la vuelvas a invitar entendiste**, menciono el castaño, **oye estas bien**.

Rápidamente Fishlegs corrió a un bote de basura y se apresuró a vomitar.

**-como le puede gustar a copo de nieve, esa cosa sabe fatal** (yo creo que es por la saliva seca del zorro).

**-olvida eso y vamos a clases.**

* * *

Ya habían terminado sus caricaturas y de comer lo que Hiccup les había dejado, ahora los dos inquilinos extras se encontraban echados en la sala (eso es vida), el pequeño zorro empezó a morder sus juguetes e intento animar a su compañero para que hiciera lo mismo, Toothless por su parte decidió pasar, la verdad hacer la rutina de siempre le estaba cansando, de improvisto sus ojos se encontraron con la caja que Hiccup le había dado, porque no probar con su regalo, el joven saco algunas hojas y colores, había visto como Hiccup trazo el pato e intento imitarlo, el chico empezó a garabatear, pronto varios trazos de colores adornaron el papel, la verdad era muy relajante y le gustaba, dejo los colores a un lado y decidió ver que más había, aparecieron en el piso varios frascos de pintura, rojos, azul, morado, negro, etc. Copo de nieve lo miro extrañado y se acercó a ver, el morocho comenzó a abrirlos, con un dedo probo el contenido de uno, guacala eso sí que sabía horrible, rápidamente se limpió la lengua con la palma de su mano y dejo el frasco en el piso, copo de nieve se acercó y empezó a olfatearlo, sin querer el frasco cayo y empezó a regarse, el zorrito lo toco con una de sus patas manchándose de pintura, rápidamente intento quitársela y empezó a limpiar su patita, desgraciadamente lo hizo en la espalda de Toothless, el chico lo miro sorprendido, como se atrevía a agarrarlo como trapo, molesto abrió otro frasco y lo dejo caer en la cabeza de copo de nieve, el hermoso pelaje blanco se vio empapado por pintura verde, el morocho comenzó a burlarse de su amigo, el pobre animalito intento quitarse la pintura y comenzó a sacudirse, manchando a Toothless y el sofá en el proceso.

A no eso no se quedaba así, como se atrevía ese zorro a ensuciarle, el joven tomo otro frasco, solo que en esta ocasión copo de nieve se echó a correr, pronto el azabache lo correteaba por todo el apartamento arrojándole frascos de pintura intentando darle.

* * *

Hiccup llego como a las siete, ya que salió más temprano del trabajo, el chico paso saludando a la portera y se retiró a su departamento a descansar, cuando entro casi se cae al resbalar con un frasco de pintura naranja, curioso tomo el frasco y se adentró en su casa.

**Y regresamos al principio ^^**

No esto no podía estar pasando, las paredes, los muebles, la cocina, las ventanas, todo tenia manchas de pintura, en algunas se podían apreciar los rayones con plumones que formaban extrañas figuras, el chico continuo revisando, había marcas de huellas y manos por doquier, toda la alacena en la parte baja estaba tapizada de las huellas de un zorro, mientras la parte alta se encontraba adornada con las manos de Toothless; ahora sí, ahora si estaba furioso, camino enojado a la sala, esperando encontrar a los culpables ahí, pero nada, solo había colores esparcidos y algunas hojas, donde carajos se habían metido, se encamino a los cuartos aun maldiciendo.

El morocho se encontraba "decorando" la pared del pasillo, en el lado de Hiccup para ser más exactos, el chico estaba manchado de pintura en su ropa y cara, a su lado estaba copo de nieve, el pequeño zorrito tenía un arcoíris en su pelaje, con sus patitas dejaba marcas en la parte baja, ambos se encontraban muy concentrados en lo que hacían.

Hiccup se acercó a un furioso, estaba por gritarles cuando Toothless volteo a mirarle.

**-valla, llegaste temprano, ven mira**, tomándolo de la mano, **mira, mira lo que hicimos,** mostrándole su obra de arte.

En la pared se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de manchas, la verdad el chico no veía nada interesante, aun molesto volteo a ver a su inquilino, este le mostro un amplia sonrisa.

**-es bonito verdad.**

Bonito, esas manchas en su pulcra pared, que carajos tenia de bonito, sin embargo la sonrisa de Toothless lo obligo a voltear de nuevo, por algún extraño motivo comenzó a inspeccionar el dibujo.

Pero en verdad que tenia de bonito, solo eran grandes manchas de colores dispersadas en la pared, para ser honestos parecían manchas de las que te muestra un psicólogo, pero no podía decirle eso, por lo que decidió descifrar que era, fijo su atención en una, de verdad era una mancha, algo alargada y con salientes a los costados, pero no veía nada más, miro otra, también era una mancha alargada con las salientes, solo que en este caso al final se podía apreciar una larga raya, fijo su vista en otra y en otra, todas se parecían, continuo viendo cada una hasta que se topó con una en color negro, era exactamente lo mismo una mancha con alas y cola que tenia de…. Un momento eso eran las salientes alas y cola, una imagen mental de Toothless como dragón apareció en su mente, eso eran, eran dragones, nuevamente comenzó a revisarlas, ya con una idea clara comenzó a ver las figuras, eran dragones, volando entre toda su pared, el chico las toco instintivamente, pero con sumo cuidado de no borrarlas o correr la pintura, todas las figuras grandes se encontraban en la parte superior, se encontraban volando, se alejó un poco para mirar la pintura, eso era, los dragones se encontraban volando y abajo, abajo estaban las pisadas de copo de nieve formando los árboles. El chico sonrió satisfecho, parece que después de todo no había sido un mal regalo, volteo a felicitar a su amigo.

Toothless tenía la vista fija en la pintura, sus ojos delineaban cada detalle que había trazado, miro cada uno de ellos con infinito amor, con cuidado dirigió su mano hasta el más pequeño, pronto sus labios comenzaron a temblar, inconscientemente los mordió reprimiendo así las lágrimas, pero eso no impidió que sus ojos se llenaran de tristeza.

**-Toothless, Toothless estas bien**

El azabache pareció salir de su transe, volteo a mirar a su amigo, este le veía algo preocupado y no solo él, copo de nieve se había acercado y se paraba en sus piernas gimiendo levemente, el chico asintió y le mostro de nuevo una sonrisa, claro que fingida, el castaño se dio cuenta, tenía ganas de saber que le pasaba pero algo le decía que no se lo diría, se acercó a él y comenzó a limpiarle las manchas de la cara con la manga de su sudadera.

**-tienes razón es muy bonito, te felicito ^-^,** **solo me queda una duda**, jalándole la mejilla, **porque carajos ensuciaron toda la casa con pintura**, ahora en los ojos del castaño se podían apreciar dos llamitas, **te había dejado varias hojas, así que porque ensuciaron toda la casa.**

**-no fue mi culpa, copo de nieve no se dejaba pegar, fue su culpa**.

Inmediatamente el zorro comenzó a reclamar, algo así como tú fuiste el loco que me correteo; el sonido de la puerta se escuchó de fondo, Fishlegs había llegado.

-**guau, que paso aquí**, pronto sus amigos aparecieron por el pasillo, **hey veo que se divirtieron,** Toothless y copo de nieve asintieron**, miren lo que traje**, el rubio mostro dos cajas de pizza, **bueno a comer.**

Pronto Toothless y copo de nieve se le unieron, los tres se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a devorar la pizza, Hiccup los miraba con un tic en el ojo, acaso era el único adulto ahí, resignado el chico se reunió con sus compañeros antes de que terminaran con todo (santa paciencia que le tiene, yo ya lo habría corrido de mi casa a patadas).

Después de cenar Hiccup decidió que su par de traviesos necesitaban un buen baño, el chico llevo a copo de nieve al baño, lo coloco en la tina y comenzó a limpiarlo, pronto el agua se empezó a teñir de colores, cuando termino lo envolvió en una toalla, al dar la vuelta para salir choco con Toothless, el azabache había observado curioso como Hiccup limpiaba al zorrito, parece que el animalito había disfrutado de las caricias recibidas por su "mami".

-**Toothless me espantaste.**

**-que hacías**

**-eh, ah estaba bañando a copo de nieve, lo dejaste todo sucio.**

-**ah… yo también estoy sucio, también me vas a bañar**, pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo

**-O/././O, cla..claro que no, tú te puedes bañar solo** (yo lo hago *o*)

-**y porque a él si lo bañaste**, reclamo molesto el azabache

**-porque él es un animal y no puede hacerlo solo y tu si O/././O**

Oh, ese era el problema, por la forma que tenía, haberlo dicho antes, en menos de un minuto se escuchó la ropa desgarrarse y caer al suelo, pronto la hermosa bestia negra apareció ante los ojos del castaño, el dragón se metió en la bañera (la verdad no creo que quepa en una pero supongamos que en esta sí, ok) y espero a que el joven empezara mientras ladeaba la cabeza de forma tierna.

Hiccup lo miro con los ojos como plato, es que acaso ese dragón no entendía la decencia (yo creo que no), pronto sintió un golpecito en su estómago, Toothless lo miraba con unos ojos de cachorro, el chico suspiro y coloco a copo de nieve en el suelo, empezó a llenar la bañera y comenzó a aplicarle jabón en la cabeza del dragón, la piel de este no era tan áspera como hubiese imaginado por las escamas, incluso se sentía suave, empezó a lavar entre sus orejas, Toothless soltaba pequeños ronroneos, las caricias del joven realmente se sentían bien, con razón al zorro le había gustado el baño, empezó a verter agua caliente para quitar la espuma, a pesar de haberse transformado aún conservaba los rastros de pintura en su cara, cuando termino comenzó a lavar sus alas, eran muy suaves, estas tenían pequeños bellitos negros (como las alas de los murciélagos)y escamas diminutas, con cuidado delineo los huesos del ala, a pesar de no estar extendidas por completo, se vean imponentes , Toothless lo veía fijamente, el tacto del chico lo relajaba mucho, vertió el agua para enjuagarlas y comenzó a limpiar su espalda, el chico miraba maravillado las escamas en la columna vertebral que llegaban hasta su cola, no tenía duda que los dragones eran criaturas hermosas e imponentes.

Cuando termino de asearlo Toothless salió de un brinco de la bañera, el joven tenía planeado secarle pero esto no fue necesario ya que el dragón comenzó a sacudirse como si fuera un perro, tirando el exceso de agua que aun tenia, salió con paso tranquilo dejando a un Hiccup empapado por la sacudida, ah ya se le hacía raro que resultara tan bien.

A media noche el dragón salió de la habitación, volteo a ver su obra de arte con ojos melancólicos, con paso tranquilo se dirigió a la sala, el castaño se encontraba dormido en el sofá, no tenía mucho que se había acostado ya que se quedó a limpiar todo el desastre, todo menos el mural que se encontraba en el pasillo, Toothless se acercó hasta él y lo contemplo por algunos minutos, le dio un ligero lengüetazo y se echó a su lado, estar cerca de ese chico le traía tanta paz, como la que tuvo cuando tenía a su familia, después de algunos minutos cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

En una construcción alejada de la ciudad se ve llegar una camioneta negra, un oficial baja de ella, a pesar dela obscuridad de la noche lleva puestas unas gafas obscuras, entra a lo que parece un edificio abandonado y comienza a bajar por unas escaleras oxidadas, recorre muchos pisos hasta llegar a una puerta de rejas, con decisión la abre y entra, un enorme pasillo lleno de columnas despostilladas y mohosas , finalmente llega a una puerta oxidada y la abre, en su interior se encuentra un sujeto con un traje negro y una gabardina marrón, está revisando algunos papeles a la luz de una pequeña lámpara.

-**y bien**

**-aun no regresa, ya ha pasado casi una semana, e vigilado la cueva día y noche pero no hay rastros.**

**-crees que se fue a otro lado, otro bosque, otra isla o incluso otro país.**

**-no puedo estar seguro, sabes lo pacientes que somos en nuestra especie**

**-cierto…. Vigila un poco más, debemos estar seguros antes de informarle.**

**-de acuerdo.**

El oficial se retira dejando al otro sujeto solo en la habitación, este se acerca a un pequeño escritorio y saca algunas fotografías, en unas se pueden ver personas, en otras reptiles extraños, todas ellas tachadas con marcador rojo.

* * *

**Y se acaba, si es cortito intentare que el próximo sea más largo.**

**Bueno , me pediste algo relacionado al dibujo y fue lo que me vino a la mente, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Y traigo la actualización, espero que les guste**.

**Por cierto, los chicos si estudian en la universidad, vendrían siendo como pasantes y trabajan para pagar sus estudios, Hiccup en un salón de esos donde se hacen conciertos y Fishlegs en una cafetería, esto en respuesta a la pregunta de Nightmare.**

**Es todo vamos a lo bueno que es el capítulo**.

* * *

**Regla # 9 Un paseo familiar siempre es bueno para estrechar la relación entre tu dragón y tú.**

O bendito fin de semana, los días más esperados por todos (en especial las ebrias como yo ^^), un día donde no hay trabaja ni escuela, sip lo mejor de la semana….a menos que tengas un inquilino molesto.

El dragón y el zorro se encontraban peleándose por un bendito pingüino, los dos lo jalaban intentando quedarse con él, finalmente Toothless logro separar al zorrito con la ayuda de su cola y comenzó a correr por toda la casa con copo de nieve detrás de él, el dragón entro corriendo a la cocina, el castaño se encontraba limpiando los platos de la comida, pronto fue empujado contra la alacena gracias al enorme reptil, el chico se provocó un chichón al estamparse en una de las puertas, Toothless y copo de nieve salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a la sala, Fishlegs se encontraba leyendo algunos libros, el chico preparaba la siguiente clase de su profesor, en un rápido salto copo de nieve se colocó en la cabeza de Toothless y de un jalón le arrebato el juguete, el zorrito corrió por la sala chocando con todos los libros, Toothless le siguió enojado, pronto la sala se encontró tapizada por libros y cuadernos, algunas hojas cayeron volando mientras el rubio se quedaba con un lápiz en la mano, los dos bribones salieron de ahí y se internaron en el cuarto de Hiccup, rápidamente se escucharon los ruidos y cosas cayendo. Los dos chicos suspiraron, benditas mascotas se les ocurrió tener.

-**porque no ponen las mismas caricaturas en fin de semana**, reclamaba molesto el rubio, **así esos dos no estarían corriendo por toda la casa.**

**-auch**, el castaño salió de la cocina sobándose la cabeza, **carajo, tienen más juguetes porque quieren jugar con el mismo.**

**-si me lo preguntas son como dos hermanos malcriados, a uno le gusta molestar al otro y viceversa.**

**-supongo**, un fuerte ruido de un espejo cayendo se escuchó por toda la caza, **que demonios**.

El castaño se paró furioso y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-**y a hora entra la mamá a reprenderlos**, menciono burlonamente el rubio.

El gordito cogió el control y prendió la tele, suplicando encontrar alguna caricatura o película que mantuviera quietos a esos dos, en el cuarto de su compañero se empezaron a escuchar una serie de regaños.

**-y ahí vamos de nuevo**

Comenzó a cambiar los canales aburrido, de verdad nunca ponen una buena programación en fin de semana (o almenos aquí en México en el D.F. No), estaba por cambiar a otro canal cuando un anuncio llamo su atención, en este se veían una gran cantidad de payasos, acróbatas, magos, etc. Anunciaban una feria; el rubio lo medito, bueno prácticamente esos dos se comportaban como niños y estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos había visto nunca una feria, no era mala idea, se podrían relajar y los mantendría alejados de los destrozos por algunas horas, si era una buena idea, feliz se paró y se encamino con sus compañeros, cuando entro Hiccup los estaba regañando, el castaño tenía una mano en la cintura y con la otra señalaba el espejo roto, los dos culpables se encontraban sentados en sus cuartos traseros frente a Hiccup, los dos mostraban una cara de aburrimiento (se dan cuenta que Toothless es una mala influencia), pronto los dos rodaron sus ojos ignorando la reprimienda; Fishlegs vio divertido la escena, el chico se acercó y menciono feliz su idea cortando el regaño de Hiccup.

**-no hagan que la virgen les habla, les estoy diciendo que ya no …..**

**-oigan chicos quieren ir a la feria**, menciono feliz Fishlegs

-**ehhh**, todos

**-vamos será divertido**

-**estás loco como quieres llevarlos a la feria**

-**pero que tiene de malo Hiccup, deben estar aburridos aquí, por eso se desesperan y acaban rompiendo cosas** (me recuerda al hermano mayor que justifica todas las travesuras de los pequeños), **vamos será divertido**.

-**bueno, no sé**, medito el chico agarrándose la barbilla, **que tal si descubren a Toothless, tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos.**

-**yo creo que es una buena idea hace años que no voy a la feria,** menciono una voz de mujer.

**-bueno si tú lo crees**

Un momento quien carajos lo había dicho**…. **

Todos miraron a la puerta de la habitación, la abuela Goti se encontraba de pie ahí.

-**bueno chicos vamos, yo les acompaño**, la anciana les sonreía.

-**pero que, como, cuando**

-**ay hijo formula primero la pregunta en tu cabeza y después la dices.**

**-abuela que haces aquí, como entraste**, el castaño se asomó por la puerta, juraría que estaba cerrado.

-**número uno vine aquí a visitar a mi nieto y dos entre con esto ^^,** mostrándole unas ganzúas, **que acaso me tienes vetada de tu casa o algo**

-**no claro que no, pero porque no llamas a la puerta**

**-y porque he de llamar si soy tu abuela, por lo tanto puedo entrar cuando quiera, faltaba más, a ver quítate.**

Goti empujo al chico y se acercó a Toothless, comenzó a inspeccionarle poco a poco, valla conque esa era su forma de dragón.

-**impresionante, puedes controlar una metamorfosis a tú antojo, valla, valla**, comenzó a revisarlo, orejas, ojos, hocico, alas, cola, **pero que creatura tan bonita, mira si aun de dragón te vez mono^^, oye Hiccup por que no te quedas con el harían una bonita pareja^^**

**-abuela por favor O/././O**

**-oh todavía que uno intenta ayudarte, pero haya tú ¬¬.**

Toothless la miro extrañado, no entendía muy bien lo que decía, pero le fascinaba que molestara a Hiccup, el dragón comenzó a reírse, esa humana si le agradaba.

-**bueno pero entonces si vamos a la feria o no,** pregunto el rubio

**-claro que vamos, faltaba más, total Hiccup va a pagar**

**-QUEEEE**

**-pues sí, tu estas invitando o acaso quieres que tu pobre y anciana abuela que vive con lo de su pensión te pague los boletos, ay Hiccup no esperaba eso de ti T.T**

**-pero si yo no he invi…**

**-nada, nada, haber chicos vámonos a la feria que Hiccup paga ^^.**

Goti salió caminando despacio, los otros tres se vieron entre si y después la siguieron dejando a un confundido y próximamente pobre Hiccup solo en la habitación.

-**esperen, Toothless te vas a tener que cambiar**, menciono el rubio deteniendo a todos en la sala, **no puedes ir así es peligroso.**

-**claro imagínate, van a pensar que te estamos secuestrando de la carpa de las cosas extrañas, no, no toma tú forma humana**, ordeno la anciana.

El reptil los miro enfadado y dale con que se transforme, acaso creen que es un muñeco o que, molesto comenzó a cambiar frente a sus amigos, Goti lo miraba curiosa, conque esa era su transformación, pero que interesante.

**-bien ya está**, exclamó molesto el morocho.

-**que interesante es como la transformación de un hombre lobo o algo parecido**, menciono la anciana

**-si es fascinante verdad**, hablo el gordito totalmente emocionado

-**ya lo creo hijo, mira que nunca había visto algo así.**

**-oigan al menos espérenme si quier….O/././O, Toothless porque estas desnudo**

**-ellos me dijeron que tenía que cambiar**

**-si pero porque no lo haces en el cuarto O/././O**

**-uy que envidioso eres Hiccup ¬¬**

**-abuela por favor ya déjame en paz T.T**

**-bueno, ya lleva a tu novio a que se vista y vámonos**

**-él no es mi novio O/././O**, menciono el castaño mientras arrastraba a Toothless al cuarto (uy que pervertido sonó)

Unos minutos después todos se encontraban en el carro, el castaño manejaba, a su lado iba Fishlegs y atrás Goti, Toothless y copo de nieve, el trayecto fue un poco largo ya que la bendita feria se había establecido a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando llegaron ya había demasiada gente, el castaño se estaciono y rápidamente sus compañeros salieron del auto, Fishlegs le coloco una cadena y collar a su zorro para que no pensaran que se lo estaba robando.

El morocho veía extrañado a su alrededor, había algunos puestos de comida y otros de juegos, una gran cantidad de humanos se desplazaban de un lado a otro, mas adentro se podían ver algunos juegos mecánicos, hasta el final se podía apreciar una enorme carpa de color verde con unas banderitas azules.

**-bueno vamos**, menciono feliz la anciana.

Los demás comenzaron a seguirla.

**-y a donde vamos primero**, pregunto el castaño

**-como que a donde, pues a los juegos**, menciono su abuela.

En poco tiempo se encontraban arriba de las tazas, Toothless y Goti movían rápidamente el timón para girar, mientras sus compañeros se sentían un poco mareados, después subieron al carrusel, a las sillas y otros juegos, el morocho se encontraba feliz, hace años que no se divertía tanto, tantas vueltas le recordó sus juegos de cachorro con sus hermanos, como extrañaba a su familia.

-**toma**, el castaño le ofreció un helado.

Toothless lo miro por un segundo y después tomo el helado, el chico comenzó a probarlo, sabía muy dulce y tenía una extraña consistencia cremosa.

-**te gusta**

**-sip**

Los dos se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a disfrutar de su postre, Goti, copo de nieve y Fishlegs se encontraban enfrente en un local de tiro al blanco, la anciana estaba regañando al gordito ya que no le acertaba a todos los blancos e iban a perder.

**-oh, Fishlegs que dispares más arriba**, menciono la anciana mientras sostenía al zorro en sus brazos.

-**eso intento pero es muy difícil**

**-aggg, ya ves perdiste**

**-perdona Goti, pero no soy bueno para estos juegos, porque no se lo pides a Hiccup, después de todo él es muy bueno para esto.**

**-pues eso voy a hacer, haber toma a la bola de pelos**, dándole a copo de nieve, **hey Hiccup ven aquí**

Los jóvenes la voltearon a ver, el castaño se acercó seguido de Toothless.

**-que quieres abuela**

**-a ver muchacho, gana esa lámpara para mi**

La mujer señalaba una lámpara blanca con unas flores rojas en el centro de su pantalla, el joven le dio su helado a Toothless y se dirigió al local, pago un juego y se dispuso a tirar, el chico cogió el rifle de balines, se alejó un poco y comenzó a apuntar, los patos de metal comenzaron a caer poco a poco, la anciana veía cariñosa a su nieto, el chico le recordaba demasiado a su difunto esposo, en poco tiempo ya había tirado todos los patos.

**-listo**, exclamo orgulloso el joven.

**-aquí tiene**

El chico le dio el regalo a su abuela y después se dirigieron a ver los demás juegos.

Ya empezaba a obscurecer y los juegos prendieron sus luces de color para mostrar su existencia, los niños corrían felices por todo el lugar llenando el ambiente con sus risas, los puestos de comida comenzaban a tener más gente; Hiccup sostenía el cabello de su abuela y el de Toothless, los dos se encontraban vomitando en un bote de basura.

**-pero ustedes están locos, como se les ocurre comerse cinco salchichas y después subirse a la montaña rusa** (yo una vez lo hice, es genial ^^)

-**pero valió la pena**, menciono la anciana para después regresar su cabeza al interior del bote (y también acabe así T.T).

* * *

Fishlegs caminaba con varios algodones de azúcar para sus amigos cuando su vista se cruzó con una escena peculiar.

**-ya te dijimos que nosotros no fuimos,** menciono molesta Ruffnut, la chica se encontraba discutiendo con una oficial de policía.

**-pues no les creo, con todos sus antecedentes son los mayores sospechosos.**

Una oficial muy joven se encontraba alegando con ambos gemelos, la chica era rubia con el cabello sujeto en una trenza y ojos azules, estaba vestida con un pantalón azul marino y una camisa blanca donde se podía apreciar el escudo de la policía.

**-escuche oficial, nosotros no hemos robado nada de acuerdo, solo venimos a disfrutar de la feria, **exclamo molesto el gemelo.

**-todo bien aquí Astrid**

Un muchacho corpulento llego, también era un oficial de policía, llevaba el mismo uniforme, su cabello negro era ocultado por su gorra.

**-si Snoutlout, solamente les preguntaba a estos dos**, señalándolos, **sobre los robos que se han cometido en esta feria.**

**-pero a quien tenemos aquí, son los dos delincuentes juveniles que encabezan la lista en el departamento, si me lo preguntas deberíamos llevárnoslos para interrogarlos.**

**-escúchame bien maldito puerco**, menciono la gemela, **ya les dijimos que no fuimos nosotros, hemos estado en los juegos**

-**ah sí y deduzco que tienen testigos, no**, menciono sarcástica Astrid

**-ellos estaban conmigo**

La débil voz de Fishlegs les hizo voltear, el rubio los veía asustado con sus algodones de azúcar, un poco tembloroso se acercó.

-**perdón oficial, pero ellos han estado conmigo en los juegos, nos separamos hace poco porque fui por un poco de algodón**, mostrándoles el dulce.

Los policías lo miraron sorprendidos, lo mismo que los gemelos, Snoutlout se acercó al rubio y lo sujeto por la chaqueta.

**-acaso me crees un idiota, es obvio que estas mintiendo**, viendo amenazadoramente al chico

Un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo soltar a Fishlegs, el chico volteo enfadado para ver a su atacante, Goti lo veía fijamente sosteniendo la lámpara que Hiccup le había conseguido en una mano, a su lado el pequeño copo de nieve le gruñía.

**-que es lo que está pasando aquí, **menciono una voz gruesa.

Stoick se acercó a sus dos oficiales, ya se abía armado una bolita alrededor de ellos y eso le preocupo al jefe de policía.

-**te diré lo que pasa, tu oficial**, señalando a Snoutlout, **está cometiendo abuso de autoridad**

El hombre miro molesto a sus dos novatos, los chicos lo miraron espantados y rápidamente negaron el hecho.

-**no, le aseguro que no jefe**, menciono la rubia, **nosotros solo los estábamos interrogando sobre los robos que han ocurrido en este lugar.**

-**es verdad jefe, tenemos como sospechosos a estos dos**, señalando a los gemelos.

Stoick los miro, tenían que ser esos dos revoltosos, estaba a punto de hablar pero la gemela se adelantó.

-**ya le dijimos a sus oficiales que nosotros no fuimos, estábamos con ellos si no me cree pregúnteles**

-**es verdad Stoick ellos estaban con nosotros**, menciono Goti con calma, **o acaso vas a dudar de la palabra de tu madre,** la anciana lo miro fijamente.

Detestaba cuando asía eso, el hombre vio fijamente a los jóvenes y después les ordenó a sus oficiales que se retiraran, los chicos se fueron molestos, ya después se vengarían de esos dos.

**-tengan cuidado, ya han reportado varios robos en esta feria**, el hombre miro a su madre, esta le devolvió una mirada picara, sabia cuando su madre mentía pero no deseaba entablar una discusión con ella, **cuida a tus amigos, no queremos que se metan en problemas.**

**-lo hare no te preocupes**

Cuando Stoick dio la vuelta choco con su hijo, este habría caído al suelo de no ser por Toothless, el azabache alcanzo a sujetarlo tomándolo de la cintura.

**-estas bien**

**-si gracias Toothless**, menciono el castaño sonrojado

El azabache rápidamente volteo a ver a Stoick con cara de pocos amigos, estaba por reclamarle cuando Goti los detuvo.

-**no deberías de supervisar a tus novatos hijo, no queremos que armen otro escándalo verdad.**

Su hijo la miro y comenzó a alejarse, dándole una mirada molesta a Toothless y otra a Hiccup que el chico no pudo descifrar.

**-que paso**, pregunto el joven a su abuela.

-**ah, nada importante, no te preocupes, bueno continuemos con la diversión, haber Fishlegs dame mi algodón**.

El rubio obedeció y empezó a repartir los dulces, el suyo se lo ofreció a la gemela, esta lo agarro con un poco de desconfianza, pero su hermano se la arrebato para empezar a comerlo.

**-pasen, pasen, pronto comenzara el gran show, pasen, vean a seres olvidados por dios, creaturas fascinantes y extrañas, vamos entren al show de lo oculto y bizarro.**

Un hombre vestido con un traje pegado de color morado se encontraba arriba de un banquillo, anunciando con un megáfono el espectáculo, tenía la cara pintada de blanco, un sombrero de copa y un extraño moño negro que abarcaba más de la mitad de su pecho.

**-uy un show de fenómenos, genial, vamos haberlo**, Goti comenzó a caminar seguida de Hiccup y los demás, la anciana volteo a ver a los gemelos. **Ustedes vengan conmigo, no queremos que se metan en más problemas.**

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, bueno ellos les habían ayudado, comenzaron a seguirles; Toothless los miro algo enfadado, no conocía a esos humanos y no estaba muy seguro de poder confiar en ellos, el morocho se alejó un poco, comenzó a ver alrededor, cerca de un puesto de comida se encontraba ese sujeto que había molestado a Fishlegs y su amiga, más haya estaba ese hombre que empujo a Hiccup hablando con otro, el morocho volteo la vista enfadado, ese sujeto no le agradaba, de repente su vista se quedó en una persona, era un hombrecillo bajo como de un metro treinta, delgado y vestido con una sudadera negra y un pantalón de mezclilla gris, el hombrecillo se acercó sigilosamente a otro sujeto que estaba hablando con una mujer, con un veloz movimiento saco la cartera de ese sujeto y la guardo entre sus ropas, hizo la misma operación con una pareja que paso a su lado, el pequeño ladrón mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción, tenía una cara algo afilada y unos enormes ojos, su cabello se encontraba tapado por la capucha de la sudadera pero se podía distinguir una cresta de pelo en color rojo.

Toothless se le quedo viendo por algunos segundos, había algo en el que se le hacía familiar, cuando el ladronzuelo volteo sus miradas se encontraron, rápidamente se identificaron, el hombrecillo lo miro por unos segundos para después comenzar a temblar, el pillo empezó a caminar espantado asía atrás, que hacia uno de esa especie ahí, rápidamente giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr perdiéndose entre la gente; el morocho contemplo el lugar vacío, estaba seguro de lo que había visto, estaba por salir detrás de él pero una mano lo detuvo, Hiccup lo miraba algo preocupado, el chico se había detenido al ver que su amigo se había quedado rezagado.

**-estas bien, que pasa.**

El azabache lo volteo a ver y después en la dirección donde había desaparecido el ladrón, el castaño siguió su mirada

**-que pasa, viste algo que quieres**, mirando en esa dirección, al frente había un puesto de hamburguesas, tal vez se le habían antojado, **quieres una hamburguesa**.

**-no, no fue nada, vamos con los demás**

El morocho comenzó a caminar jalando a Hiccup de la mano, pronto se reunieron con los demás en la entrada, unos ojos verdes los miraban con un poco de rencor.

* * *

Cuando ingresaron a la carpa las primeras filas ya se encontraban ocupadas, por lo que decidieron sentarse al final, Hiccup y Toothless se sentaron en la orilla, el morocho aún seguía pensando, estaba seguro de que ese hombrecillo no era humano.

-**damas y caballeros, me alegro en presentarles el show más impactante y bizarro que puedan imaginar, menciono el anunciador, ahora sin más que decir les dejo con una de nuestras joyas.**

Una joven algo rechoncha entro en escena, vestía una blusa blanca holgada y una falda azul, su cara estaba cubierta por un velo blanco, tomo una gran cantidad de rocas que se encontraba en una bandeja con su regordeta y blanca mano, la chica retiro su velo, sus enormes y hermosos ojos verdes se fijaron en el público, curvo una sonrisa en sus rozados labios y comenzó a devorar con facilidad todas las rocas que tenía en su mano como si se tratasen de bombones, la gente la veía curiosa, podía escuchar el quebrar de las rocas, dejo de comer y señalo un tiro al blanco, este se encontraba en medio del pasillo a un costado de Toothless, la mujer inflo los cachetes y comenzó a arrojar las rocas como si fueran proyectiles, estas salían al rojo vivo, se fueron a impactar a la diana convirtiéndola en cenizas, casi todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, y digo casi todos porque Toothless la veía fijamente pero sin un rasgo de asombro en su rostro, la artista continuo su espectáculo, jugo con rocas ardiendo las cuales trago y escupió convirtiéndola en lava, devoro algunos cuchillos y fundió otros.

-**guau esto es genial**, mencionaba Fishlegs

-**si, como puede derretir las cosas,** apoyo el gemelo

La siguiente en entrar fue una joven con una vestimenta de guerrera (tipo xena), tenían un cabello largo de color verde, se encontraba atada en una trenza que llegaba hasta el suelo, la mujer mostro sus manos, de la palma de estas comenzaron a salir unas púas negras, cuando estuvieron afuera las tomo como si se tratasen de cuchillos, del techo cayeron una gran cantidad de dianas, comenzó a arrojar las púas, las cuales eran creadas por sus manos, pronto todos los blancos fueron partidos a la mitad, la chica solicito un voluntario, un chico se ofreció y fue llevado al centro, rápidamente dos asistentes lo ataron a un circulo que comenzó a girar, una gran cantidad de púas fueron arrojadas contra su persona, cuando el circulo se detuvo se mostró la silueta del joven rodeada por esas enormes espinas, al terminar su acto la mujer dio un salto y arrojo seis lanzas, estas se fueron a estrellar en unas dianas que aparecieron entre el público, una de ellas salió detrás de Hiccup, el castaño solamente sintió la briza que produjo la púa antes de estamparse en medio del círculo rojo, la chica se retiró sin voltear a ver , segura de haber acertado en todos los blancos; si lo hubiera hecho se abría percatado de unos ojos verdes que la miraban con odio, como se atrevía a lanzar un ataque cerca del castaño.

Un par de gemelos fue el siguiente en aparecer, ambos se encontraban unidos por la espalda, estos comenzaron con un acto de espadas, una gran cantidad de barriles les caían de arriba, ellos los destrozaban dando piruetas en el aire, la gente los miraba fascinados, a pesar de estar unidos se movían como si se tratase de un solo cuerpo, cuando los barriles aumentaron el acto también, uno de ellos comenzó a vomitar una especie de gas, comenzaron a dar vueltas hasta formar una serpiente alrededor de ellos, al terminar el otro dio una sonrisa traviesa y lanzo un chispazo de su boca, el gas comenzó a prenderse siguiendo la figura previamente establecida, dentro de poco una serpiente de fuego hizo su aparición en el escenario, a esta le siguieron otras figuras.

-**son impresionantes**, el castaño los miraba con grandes ojos, como un niño pequeño viendo el mejor juguete del mundo.

Toothless chasque la lengua, esas eran tonterías comparado con lo que él podía hacer.

Así deambularon una gran cantidad de actores, uno de ellos se podía camuflajear como si se tratase de un camaleón, el chico le saco un buen susto a la gemela al aparecer detrás de ella, otro lanzaba agua de su boca, otro podía crear humo con sus manos, así continuo el espectáculo de fenómenos, el último en presentarse fue un chico de aspecto punk, el joven tenía la piel algo enrojecida, del suelo salió un jarrón lleno de petróleo y una antorcha, el chico tomo el petróleo y lo vacío en su cuerpo, tomo la antorcha en sus manos y se prendió fuego, en principio la gente grito aterrada, pero el joven los tranquilizo con un silbido, el escenario cambio y se llenó de obstáculos, el joven comenzó a correr entre ellos, lanzas, hachas enormes, aros, etc., una gran cantidad que iban apareciendo mientras el escenario rotaba, el joven sorteaba todos con maestría y dotes gimnasticas.

Finalmente el espectáculo termino, todos los artistas salieron a recibir una gran cantidad de aplausos, la gente los felicitaba de pie entre gritos y chiflidos, solo Toothless se encontraba sentado mirándoles fijamente.

* * *

Ya había anochecido cuando salieron de la carpa de los fenómenos, la gente comenzaba a retirarse a sus casas, los jóvenes decidieron imitarles ya habían pasado un buen rato y era hora de descansar.

-**así que si tenían un zorro después de todo**, menciono la gemela

Los chicos la miraron preocupados.

**-bueno, no le diremos a nadie, así que quiten esa cara de espanto**, hablo el gemelo siendo apoyado por su hermana, después de todo les habían ayudado.

**-gracias**, respondieron los otros dos

-**bueno ya basta de tanta charla, yo quiero ir a descansar**, reclamo Goti mientras subía a la camioneta.

Los jóvenes la imitaron, Hiccup les ofreció a los gemelos el viaje, después de todo estaban algo lejos para tomar el autobús, los chicos aceptaron y se subieron al carro, en esta ocasión Toothless decidió viajar en la parte de adelante, salieron del estacionamiento y comenzaron a alejarse, el morocho miraba fijamente por la ventanilla.

Cuando llegaron al departamento cada uno se retiró a descansar, Goti sentencio que se quedaría en el cuarto de Hiccup por lo que él y Toothless tendrían que compartirla sala, esto puso nervioso al castaño por su parte Toothless solo se sentó en el sillón y se quedó viendo el techo, Fishlegs y copo de nieve se fueron al cuarto del rubio, el chico iba feliz ya que la gemela se había despedido cortésmente de él, sin agregar ningún insulto.

Hiccup veía preocupado a su amigo, este se había quedado en silencio desde que salieron de la feria, no entendía que había pasado, dio un suspiro y se acercó tímidamente, el morocho aún se encontraba mirando el techo en el sillón.

**-oye Toot, si quieres te puedes quedar en el sofá** (creo que el sofá es el grande para tres o cuatro personas y el sillón es individual**), así estarás más cómodo**, sugirió el castaño con voz tímida.

El morocho volteo a mirarlo, con cuidado se paró y camino hasta quedar frente al chico, Hiccup se espantó un poco, no entendía que le sucedía a su amigo, sentir la mirada fija de Toothless le comenzó a inquietar, tomo una frazada y se dispuso a irse al sillón.

-**bue..bueno.. bue..buenas no...**

**-eran dragones**

**-eh**

**-los del espectáculo todos era dragones**, el joven se sentó en el sofá mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

Dragones, todos ellos, pero como, eso era imposible, la mente del joven se encontraba en blanco, no podía creerlo había más dragones aparte de Toothless, increíble estaba seguro de que su amigo sería el único, el castaño volteo a verle para confirmar lo que Toothless decía, su amigo se encontraba con la mirada gacha y la cabeza oculta entre sus manos, Hiccup lo miro preocupado, parece ser que encontrar más como él lo había afectado.

* * *

Así que había más como el, la verdad no lo dudaba pero habían pasado más de trecientos años desde que vio a otro, de verdad no sabía que sentir, una breve imagen de su familia le vino a la mente, su familia, sus padres, sus hermanos, todos los que había amado y perdido en esa estúpida guerra, no estuvo consiente pero poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, un deje de tristeza y dolor le llenaron el pecho; inesperadamente su cuerpo fue estrechado, el chico sintió como un calor comenzaba a cubrirle, una mano en su espalda intentaba reconfortarle mientras otra se ocupaba de su cabello, el joven se dejó mimar y cerró los ojos recargándose más en el estómago de su amigo.

Hiccup no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba, cuando vio que Toothless comenzaba a temblar sintió la necesidad de confortarle, no le gustaba ver a su amigo triste, el verlo sufrir le provocaba un extraño dolor en el pecho; el joven comenzó a jugar con su pelo y a decirle que todo saldría bien.

* * *

**Regla # 10 escucha y habla con tu dragón, esto los ara sentir mejor a los dos.**

**-Toothless, hablo con voz baja el chico, quiere que vallamos mañana con ellos, quieres ver a los otros dragones**.

El azabache no respondió, parecía estar meditándolo, esto preocupo un poco a Hiccup, que tal si él quería irse con ellos, que tal si se marchaba para siempre, no, el no deseaba eso, ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del morocho y la verdad le dolería su partida; su compañero solo negó.

El castaño se inclinó hasta ver a su compañero a la cara, la verdad nunca le había preguntado sobre su familia, por un momento pensó que era el único, que tal si tenía familiares con los que querría estar, pero si mal no recordaba el morocho le había dicho que no tenía a nadie, entonces los otros dragones.

**-Toothless, tú tienes familia**, pregunto un poco angustiado

El morocho lo miro por unos segundos, familia, si la tenía, o almenos la tuvo, suspiro y se dispuso a responder.

**-los dragones, los dragones nos dividimos en varias razas, cada uno de nosotros vivía con su manada, la mía era una de las más fuertes, vivíamos en una isla rodeada por niebla, éramos cientos, tenía a mis hermanos y hermanas, mis padres…era muchos, no nos relacionábamos con las demás razas, mientras ellas no nos atacaran nosotros no lo haríamos, por años fue así; pero un día una de las razas quiso gobernar a todos los demás, la raza de las muertes, eran dragones enormes y poderosos, pronto aprisiono a los más débiles, nosotros no intervenimos, mientras las muertes no nos atacaran, nosotros no tomaríamos partido en esa guerra, sin embargo llegaron un día a la isla varios líderes de las razas aprisionadas, ellos imploraron nuestra ayuda, nuestro líder se apiado de ellos y decidió ayudarles, pronto nos vimos envueltos en esa guerra, pelear solo contra las muertes era difícil pero logramos derrotarlas en una primera batalla**, el morocho guardo silencio, a su mente acudieron una gran cantidad de imágenes de la lucha, se veía a él y sus compañeros atacando a esos enormes dragones, **varios cayeron ese día, por los dos bandos.**

**-y que paso después**, Hiccup se había sentado a su lado, el castaño jamás había imaginado que su amigo se había inmiscuido en una guerra de dragones o algo parecido.

**-la guerra se extendió por varios días, ya habíamos liberado algunas razas**, de improvisto el chico se calló y apretó los puños enfadado, dio un soplido y continuo, **pero ellos en lugar de ayudarnos salían huyendo, todos a los que ayudamos huyeron y nos dejaron solos, al final la guerra fue entre la raza de la muerte y los furia nocturna, mis hermanos y yo luchamos día tras día…nosotros no queríamos esa guerra, jamás debimos participar, solo lo hicimos por ayudarles pero ellos nos dejaron solos,** Toothless cayo y volvió a agachar la cabeza, perdiendo su mirada en el piso.

Hiccup lo miro, la verdad no sabía que decir, tristeza, miedo pero sobretodo odio, estaba seguro que esos eran los sentimientos de Toothless con respecto a los demás dragones, el chico se sentía traicionado y hacia había sido, porque no los ayudaron, ellos se estaban arriesgando por salvarles y los habían abandonado, ahora entendía porque en ocasiones los ojos del morocho se veían vacíos, esto lo entristeció, su amigo no tendría que haber pasado por ese sufrimiento.

**-el ultimo día**, menciono el azabache con voz quebrada,** estaba lloviendo, recuerdo que luchaba contra una muerte roja, ya estaba muy cansado y él me había acorralado, estaba seguro de que iba a morir, recuerdo que me arrojo contra unas piedras…quede inconsciente por el golpe, cuando desperté la muerte se encontraba tirada en la playa, sin vida y a su lado estaba mi padre, él había llegado a rescatarme….me acerque a él pero….**

Nuevamente el chico guardo silencio, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, apretó los labios conteniendo las ganas de gritar, recordar eso le destrozaba el alma.

**-Toothless…**, el castaño lo abrazo intentando reconfortarle, podía sentir como las lágrimas de su amigo recorrían su cuello, comenzó a sobar su espalda intentando transmitirle un poco de paz.

-**solo yo salí vivo, no quedo nadie más, busque por meses, pero no había nadie, toda mi familia había muerto**, el chico se abrazó más a su amigo**, solo quede yo, me quede solo, desde entonces he estado solo.**

Sin saber porque Hiccup lo tomo de la cara para verlo fijamente, en parte comprendía un poco el dolor de su amigo, sabía lo que era la soledad ya que la experimento cuando su madre se fue y su padre se alejó poco a poco de él, saber que no tienes a nadie a tu lado, ninguna persona en quien confiar, sí, eso te puede destruir, él tuvo suerte porque conoció a Fishlegs y conto con el apoyo de su abuela, de no ser por ellos el chico habría caído en una profunda depresión, que quien sabe a dónde lo habría llevado, no, no dejaría que Toothless pasara por esto solo, él había confiado en él al contarle su historia y lo menos que podía hacer era brindarle todo su apoyo e intentar llenar ese vacío que su amigo tenía en su corazón.

**-escucha Toothless tú ya no estás solo, yo sé que no me puedo comparar con tu familia, pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, puedes confiar en mi…te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte…yo, yo haré lo posible para hacerte feliz, lo prometo O/././O**, menciono apenado el joven y en voz baja.

El morocho lo miro, ese humano cada vez lo sorprendía más, la verdad no sabía porque le había contado su historia, pero eso ya no era raro, algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar plenamente en él, en ese chico enclenque que se la vivía regañándolo por lo que hacía, pero que jamás le negaba una sonrisa o una caricia cuando tenía su forma dragonesca, que se preocupaba por alimentarlo y cuidar que no enfermara, ja que tonto decirle que confié en el cuándo ya lo hace; hacerlo feliz, ahora ese mocoso se comprometía a hacerlo feliz, de verdad era un humano muy extraño, sus labios curvaron una sonrisa, tenía razón el ya no estaba solo.

**-no me dejes**

**-eh**

**-promete que no me vas a dejar, promete que te vas a quedar conmigo**, el morocho tomo el rostro de Hiccup en sus manos, tenía que escucharlo de sus labios, desde que se fue a vivir con él ya no se sentía solo y no solo por Hiccup, la compañía de copo de nieve y Fishlegs también las apreciaba, así como la de la abuela Goti, no, no quería perderles, por primera vez empezaba a experimentar la felicidad y el calor de una familia de nuevo y no quería que se la arrebataran otra vez, **promete que te quedaras conmigo Hiccup**.

El castaño lo miro, podía ver miedo en la mirada de su amigo, el miedo a estar solo de nuevo.

**-lo promete, no me iré de tu lado, me quedare contigo mientras tú lo quieras.**

**-gracias**

Nuevamente se volvieron a abrazar, uno feliz de sentir la compañía y cariño de nuevo y el otro feliz por haber podido ayudar a su amigo.

**-Hiccup**

**-mm**

**-tengo sueño**

El castaño se rio, ya era muy tarde y necesitaban descansar, se paró a apagar la luz y coger una manta.

**-entonces acuéstate en el sofá y ya duérmete**

**-quédate conmigo**

**-eh O/././O**

**-duerme conmigo**

**-no puedo, no cabemos los dos O/././O**

Toothless se rio y se dejó caer de espaldas al mueble jalando a Hiccup con él, el castaño quedo arriba de su amigo el cual lo aprisiono en sus brazos.

-**listo ya vez como si hay espacio ^^**

**-estás loco no vas a descansar si me quedo arriba de ti.**

**-claro que si tu no pesas nada**

**-pero**

**-nada tu dijiste que te quedarías conmigo o acaso te vas a echar para atrás**

**-no claro que no, pero**

**-entonces no hay problema o que no te gusta estar conmigo**, cuestiono con un deje de tristeza

El castaño se quedó callado, no, no le gustaba, le fascinaba estar cerca de Toothless, la verdad esperaba todo el día que este hiciera alguna travesura para poder regañarlo y estar cerca de él, ver sus expresiones y memorizarlas, ya sea como dragón o humano, todo en el morocho le había empezado a atraer, la forma en que devoraba los platillos que le preparaba, sus berrinches al ser reprendido, verlo jugar con las pinturas y sus juguetes, cada gesto, cada mirada, todas ellas se las había empezado a memorizar; porqué le gustaba, si le gustaba, tenía poco tiempo que había aceptado ese sentimiento, se había enamorado de su amigo y eso le aterraba, no que fuera un dragón, no, le aterraba porque sabía que no podía ser correspondido, era obvio que Toothless no tendría los mismos gustos que él, por favor si en su propio mundo mucha gente lo rechazaba por ellos, incluso su propio padre, ahh, no Toothless jamás lo aceptaría y él nunca se arriesgaría a perder su amistad, podía tragarse sus sentimientos solo para él, después de todo ya tenía experiencia en ello.

-**no es eso, me gusta estar contigo, pero no quiero que pases una mala noche por mi culpa,** respondió el chico más rojo que un tomate.

El azabache sonrió, la verdad le fascinaba ver a Hiccup sonrojado, no sabía porque pero le gustaba.

-**descuida no la pasare mal**

Hiccup asintió, Toothless cogió la manta que traía el castaño en sus manos y los cubrió, poco a poco fueron cerrando los ojos, Hiccup se quedó dormido escuchando el latir del corazón de Toothless y este gracias al calor que desprendía del cuerpo del menor.

* * *

Unos pequeños ojos amarillos observaban la escena desde la ventana, no había escuchado lo que hablaban pero eso no importaba, había seguido el auto solo para confirmar sus sospechas y ya lo había hecho, un pequeño reptil se retiró de la ventana y comenzó a volar, era tan pequeño como un perro pudul, cruzo rápidamente la ciudad hasta llegar a la feria ubicada en los límites de esta.

En la carpa de los fenómenos se encontraban todos sus artistas devorando una gran cantidad de pescado, estaba sentados en la arena, algunos de ellos hablaban entre sí, la cortina de la entrada se abrió de repente ,un pequeño reptil alado ingreso en el recinto y se ubicó en medio de ellos.

-**estás loco imbécil**, menciono la dama de las púas, **como te atreves a entrar transformado, que tal si algún humano te ve.**

Pronto tomo la figura de un hombre diminuto y desnudo, una chica le ofreció una manta, el hombrecillo se cubrió y volteo a ver a sus camaradas con los ojos asustados.

**-queda uno**

Sus amigos lo miraron un poco intrigados

-**de que hablas enano**, pregunto un joven de aspecto punk

**-un furia nocturna, queda uno**

Todos lo miraron espantados, eso era imposible, se supone que todos habían muerto.

**-estás loco, ellos se extinguieron hace siglos, las muertes los mataron a todos.**

**-no, yo li vi, lo juro, vino esta noche a la feria.**

**-estas seguro**, preguntaron los gemelos, **te pudiste equivocar, posiblemente sea otra raza parecida.**

**-no, era un furia nocturna estoy completamente seguro**

Pronto todos se quedaron callados, no podían creerlo, aun había un furia nocturna vivo, aún quedaba alguien capaz de enfrentar a su torturador, era imposible.

**-lo viste bien**, pregunto un hombre de edad avanzada.

**-sí, incluso lo seguí, se dónde está.**

**-eso suena interesante**, una voz a sus espaldas los asusto, **un furia nocturna que hermosa noticia.**

Un militar se encontraba a sus espaldas, el hombre se quitó sus enormes gafas negras y se pudieron apreciar unos ojos blancos, su boca mostro una amplia sonrisa dejando ver una irregular cantidad de colmillos.

**-vas a llevarme con él, entendiste estúpida lagartija.**

Los cirqueros se quedaron petrificados, maldita la hora en que ese sujeto llego.

* * *

**Y se acaba el capítulo, espero que les guste, nos leemos después chaito mua mua^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, les traigo la actualización, perdón por el retraso.**

* * *

**Regla # 11 si dejas a tú dragón con una niñera, asegúrate que no sea tú abuela.**

El joven intentaba liberarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero las esposas no cedían, se encontraba atrapado en ese lugar, a lo lejos se podía escuchar los sonidos de lucha, en sus ojos se reflejaban las llamas del fuego que se desataba a escasos metros de él.

**Diez horas antes**.

Abrió sus ojos y su vista se clavó en el techo blanco, sus ojos empezaron a despabilarse y pronto la pequeña bruma producida por el sueño desapareció, sentía el cuerpo pesado, dirigió su vista abajo y se encontró con una cabellera castaña a la altura de su pecho, un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro, con cuidado cubrió a su "pareja" con la manta y se quedó contemplándolo por unos minutos.

Hiccup no quería despertar, se aferró más a ese calor que lo hacía sentir seguro, como niño pequeño froto su cara en el pecho de su amigo como si se tratara de su almohada, escucho una ligera risa que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, el cerebro del joven se conectó y rápidamente recordó sobre quien estaba, sus manos se encontraban sujetando con fuerza la camisa del azabache, mas rojo que un tomate levanto la vista para encontrarse con una mirada verde fija en él.

**-buenos días ^.^.**

-**bue..buenos…días O/./.O ,respondió en voz baja.**

**-je, estas otra vez rojo**, jalando sus mejillas, **es divertido verte así.**

**-no te burles T.T**

**-ja es divertido…. Oye Hiccup**

**-eh**

**-tengo hambre ^^**

**-está bien iré a preparar el desayuno.**

El castaño se levantó de su cómoda "cama" y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno; Toothless lo miro marcharse, sintió una corriente de aire en su pecho que enfrió su piel, extrañaba el calor de su compañero, así como su compañía, una parte de él lo reprendió por haber dejado ir al chico, rápidamente se levantó y salió detrás de él.

-**mmm, a ver que tenemos**.

Hiccup comenzó a preparar unos huevos revueltos con tocino, un poco de jugo y pan tostado (ah, ya me dio hambre), el chico estaba tan concentrado que no noto como el azabache lo miraba desde la puerta.

El pequeño copo de nieve salió alegremente del cuarto de su hermano (el cual ambos compartían) y se dirigió a ver a su mami, le sorprendió no encontrar a Hiccup en el sofá, se marchó directo a la cocina y se encontró con Toothless parado en la puerta, esto lo sorprendió ya que generalmente él lo iba a despertar, paso entre las piernas del morocho y corrió a darle los buenos días a su mami, pronto el castaño sintió un leve peso en sus piernas, el zorrito le llamaba para que lo cargara.

Termino de colocar la mesa y se agacho para cargar a su mascota.

-**hola pequeñín dormiste bien**, una serie de lamidas fueron la respuesta a su pregunta, **me alegro, ya tienes hambre verdad, bueno ve a despertar a los demás.**

Coloco al zorro en el piso y lo vio alejarse, fue hasta ese momento que se percató de la presencia de Toothless, el morocho vio pasar a su compañero de juegos el cual le dio un pequeño gruñido como saludo.

-**bueno ya está tú desayuno puedes empezar si quieres**

**-sí, gracias**

En poco tiempo todos se encontraban reunidos en la habitación, Gothi hablaba muy animadamente mientras le echaba un poco de licor a su jugo, el cual quien sabe de donde apareció, Hiccup se ocupaba en reprenderla por beber tan temprano, Fishlegs comía su pan mirando a sus compañeros y copo de nieve sorbía su jugo en su tazón.

-**ya Hiccup, no empieces de quejas tan temprano hijo te va a hacer daño ^.^**

**-enserio abuela me sorprende que tengas una buena salud con todos tus vicios ¬¬**

**-es que soy de buena madera, pero olvidemos eso, bueno de una vez te digo que hoy yo me ocupare de tu novio.**

**-eh….**

**-sí, pobre chico te aseguro que no sale de aquí, o me equivoco**

**-bueno no,** menciono mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo.

**-vez, el pobre debe de aburrirse**

**-no lo creo**, menciono Fishlegs, **él y copo de nieve se la viven viendo la televisión, o almenos hasta el mediodía, después no sé lo que aran.**

**-si lo sabes, destrozos ¬¬**

**-a, si cierto, siempre llegas a limpiar verdad^.^**(que sínico, en lugar de que le ayude).

**-pues ahí tienes, la tarde es para divertirse, así que saldremos en la tarde**, menciono la anciana mientras tomaba un poco de su licorera (la cual quien sabe dónde la guarde), **no te preocupes lo cuidare bien.**

**-ahh, está bien abuela solo tengan cuidado**

**-claro ^.^**

Y así los chicos se fueron a sus actividades diarias, cuando salieron no se percataron de unos ojos blancos que los miraba desde un automóvil.

-**el castaño, el furia nocturna se encontraba con el castaño anoche, **menciono una débil voz en el asiento del copiloto.

-**estas seguro lagartija**

**-sí,** respondió tembloroso.

**-interesante**, menciono el conductor mientras se recargaba en el volante, **conque vive con humanos, bien primero veremos cuanto le interesan.**

Puso en marcha el automóvil y comenzó a seguir a los jóvenes, su compañero le acompañaba aterrado, maldita la hora en que abrió la boca.

* * *

Ya habían terminado las caricaturas y los tres inquilinos decidían salir a caminar.

**-bueno, primero comenzaremos a revisar los lugares cercanos, de esta manera no se perderán si quieren salir algún día solos**.

**-no me perderé**, menciono ofendido el chico, **puedo olfatear a Hiccup sin ningún problema**.

**-enserio, haber dime en qué dirección se encuentra**, menciono divertida la anciana

El morocho se levantó molesto y se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y comenzó a buscar el aroma del castaño, pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía localizarlo, el único que captaba era el que se encontraba en el departamento, a su nariz llegaba el aroma de autos, personas y animales, todos mezclándose, pero no solo eso también otra serie de olores que no conocía, el joven empezó a molestarse, aun en su forma humana tendría que ser capaz de usar sus sentidos.

-**ya lo encontraste ^.^**

Copo de nieve se acercó para ayudar a su compañero pero el resultado fue el mismo.

**-ahhh, porque no puedo encontrarlo**, reclamo molesto el azabache mientras apretaba con fuerza el marco, rompiendo la madera y un poco del concreto.

**-no te desesperes hijo, lo que sucede es que en la ciudad hay más cosas que en el bosque, eso debe de confundir tus sentidos.**

**-mmmm.**

**-bueno basta de tanta charla y vámonos**

Gothi salió seguida de Toothless y copo de nieve, en poco tiempo los tres se encontraban en la calle.

-**bueno, estoy segura de que no habías salido hasta ayer del departamento.**

**-ya he estado afuera, acompañe a Hiccup por comida la vez pasada.**

**-ah sí, bien ya sabes entonces donde está el supermercado, eso ya es algo, entonces vamos al trabajo de Hiccup, **menciono alegre la abuela.

La anciana comenzó a caminar a la parada de autobús, primero le enseñaría como tomar un transporte, no siempre se puede ir en carro a todos lados.

* * *

Ya era más de medio día cuando Hiccup se dirigió a su trabajo, el chico llego al salón y comenzó a revisar las luces y los lásers, estaba muy entretenido revisando el tablero cuando su jefe se paró detrás de él.

-**buenas tardes Hiccup.**

**-buenas tardes señor Harold**

**-bueno Hiccup sabes que pasado mañana empezara una serie de conciertos muy importantes y la verdad necesito que cubras a Erick, el pobre se enfermó y no podrá asistir, claro que te necesitaría todo el día aquí, ya sabes te pediría que faltes a tus clases pero te pagare el tiempo extra**.

El chico lo medito unos minutos, la verdad necesitaba el dinero ya que gracias a sus inquilinos se estaba quedando pobre, pero no le agradaba la idea de estar todo el día en el salón, no tenía mucho problema en no ir a la escuela por unos días, pero estaba seguro de que iba a terminar muy cansado.

**-entonces que me dices Hiccup.**

**-de acuerdo, aquí estaré**.

-**magnifico muchacho, sigue con tu trabajo y nos veremos después, oh cierto antes de que lo olvide quiero que le enseñes el lugar a una nueva empleada, Heather ven muchacha.**

Una joven de unos veinte años entro a la habitación, se veía de aspecto dulce, su negro cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo, pronto sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los de Hiccup.

-**mucho gusto mi nombre es Heather, es un placer conocerte.**

**-Heather va a trabajar a partir de hoy aquí, por favor muéstrale el lugar.**

**-claro jefe, mucho gusto yo soy Hiccup**, el castaño le ofreció la mano en saludo.

El hombre salió y se dirigió a su oficina, tenían mucho papeleo que llenar.

* * *

Tres horas después llegaron Gothi, Toothless y copo de nieve al trabajo del chico, la verdad abrían llegado mucho antes pero la hermosa señora decidió darle un tour por los lugares que ella frecuentaba, el chico conoció una casa de retiro (que ante todo hay que visitar a los amigos), un billar, el cine, y muchos bares para adultos mayores (eso es un buen tour).

-**ah, finalmente llegamos, que bueno porque ya va a anochecer**.

**-waa, jamás pensé que Hiccup tuviera que ir a tantos lugares para llegar a su trabajo, con razón siempre se queja de que está cansado**.

**-oh cierto Toothless, que te parece si le ocultamos a Hiccup algunos detalles de nuestra pequeña aventura^.^.**

**-ocultarle, que cosa**

**-pues no le menciones la corre tiza que nos pusieron en el bar donde jugamos cartas.**

**-bueno esos humanos decían que hacías trampa.**

**-claro que no, yo no hice trampa Ò.Ó.**

**-pero sacaste muchas de esas cartas de tu manga.**

**-eso no es hacer trampa, es estar preparado para todo no lo olvides.**

**-bueno no le diré.**

**-ah, tampoco le digas como nos corrieron del cine, ni de la pizzería, ni cuando nos tuvimos que ocultar en el depósito de basura porque le pegue al oficial ese…pensándolo bien no le cuentes nada de acuerdo.**

**-de acuerdo**

**-y tú tampoco bola de pelos**

Copo de nieve dio un gruñido en respuesta.

**-muy bien chicos ahora busquemos a mi nieto, ya tengo hambre y estoy muy cansada.**

Los tres comenzaron a caminar a una enorme construcción semicircular, rodeada por varios árboles que tenían algunas bancas a sus pies, frente a ellos aparecieron unas enormes puertas de cristal que permitía ver un salón y detrás de este un enorme pasillo, el morocho estaba por acercarse al guardia cuando Gothi le jalo y comenzó a llevarlo al estacionamiento.

**-estás loco, no podemos entrar por la puerta principal, no ves que no tenemos entradas, iremos por el estacionamiento y esperaremos a que Hiccup salga.**

**-bueno pero deja de jalarme.**

En la entrada del estacionamiento había un guardia en una cabina, la anciana les hizo la seña a sus compañeros para que la siguieran, se alejaron un poco de la cabina y comenzaron a trepar la barda para entrar, bueno Gothi solo se subió a la espalda del azabache y le ordeno que hacer.

Un auto que los había seguido desde hace rato los miraba curioso, de verdad ese era un temible furia nocturna.

Cayeron al otro lado de la barda, se encontraron con una gran cantidad de autos estacionados, el joven empezó a caminar entre ellos, había unos parecidos a la camioneta de Hiccup y otros más pequeños, el chico continuo buscando el auto de sus amigo, ya lo había confundido tres veces siendo reprendido por Gothi la cual le ordenaba fijarse en la matricula.

**-ay Toothless recuerda que te enseñe a leer ¬¬.**

* * *

Hiccup venia saliendo, cruzo la puerta y apareció en el estacionamiento, el chico estaba cansado, le había mostrado todo el lugar a la chica nueva y también tuvo que comenzar las revisiones para los conciertos, ahora solo quería llegar a su casa y ver a su lindo dragón, comenzó a caminar a su camioneta cuando una voz a su espalda lo detuvo.

Heather se encontraba a su espalda saludándole con la mano, la chica se acercó tímidamente a su amigo.

**-ya te vas**

**-sí, ya termine mi turno, tú también ya te vas**

**-eh, sí.**

**-bueno nos vemos mañana ^^**

El chico se dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino pero una mano lo detuvo, Heather lo miraba sonrojada.

-**que pasa**

**-yo quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado hoy.**

**-ah, no te preo…..**

El chico no logro terminar la oración ya que la morena se abalanzo sobre él y le beso; los ojos del chico se abrieron como plato, se encontraba paralizado, no sabía que carajos hacer, coloco con cuidado las manos en los hombros de la joven y la retiro.

**-Hiccup**, la joven lo miraba soñadora

-**Heather escucha yo…**

**-Hicuppp**

Una voz conocida a su espalda sobresalto al joven, temeroso volteo para encontrarse con su abuela y copo de nieve viéndole con una cara de sorpresa, pero eso no fue todo Toothless estaba a su lado y tenía una cara de enojo que asusto un poco al joven.

**-Hiccup pero que significa esto**, reclamo su abuela

El joven se dio cuenta que aún tenía sus manos en los hombros de Heather por lo que se apresuró en retirarlas.

-**que haces con esa muchacha flaca**, señalando a la joven, **y porque carajos la estabas besando.**

**-no espera, yo no la estaba besando.**

El morocho solo dio un bufido y comenzó a alejarse molesto; no le molestaba cuando Hiccup abrazaba y besaba a copo de nieve o incluso cuando acariciaba la cabeza de Fishlegs de forma maternal, pero verle con otra persona le hizo hervir la sangre de coraje, podía escuchar la voz del castaño a sus espaldas llamándolo pero no le importo.

**-que haces ahí parado tonto, ve tras él,** reclamo su abuela, el chico asintió y echo a correr detrás del azabache, **vaya con este niño, mira que arruinar una relaciona antes de que empiece, va de mal a peor,** Gothi volteo a ver a Heather enfadada, la pobre chica aun no sabía que pensar, **óyeme bien niña, número uno mi nieto es gay así que olvídate de él y numero dos solo para estar seguros de que lo harás**, la anciana dio una sonrisa maliciosa, **COPO DE NIEVE A ELLA**, señalando a la joven.

**-ehhhh ...o.O**

En menos de un segundo el pequeño zorrito se abalanzó contra la joven, el pequeño estaba enfadado con ella por atreverse a tocar a su "mami", ella no era de su familia y no tenía derecho, la pobre chica corría espantada por todo el estacionamiento, detrás de ella iba el zorro envuelto en llamas y más atrás Gothi lanzando gritos de apoyo al pequeño.

* * *

Toothless estaba por llegar a la salida del estacionamiento (increíblemente no se perdió, yo siempre me pierdo en los estacionamientos grandes T.T), aun se encontraba furioso, como se atrevía Hiccup a dejarse tocar por alguien que no fuera él, el chico le había prometido que se quedaría con él y ahora lo encontraba con otro humano, que tal si la quería llevar a su "cueva" como lo hicieron sus hermanos y hermanas cuando encontraron pareja, no eso no le agradaría, se detuvo en seco, no, no dejaría que esa humana se quedara con Hiccup; estaba por regresar cuando sintió una presencia extraña, fijo su vista delante de él ,solo había unas hileras de autos y más haya se podía ver la caseta y su plumilla, el azabache se quedó quieto, estaba seguro de que ese olor lo conocía muy bien, cerro sus puños y se dispuso a caminar, pero inesperadamente una mano lo detuvo, Hiccup estaba a sus espaldas.

El castaño lo miraba con ojos tristes, no quería que Toothless malinterpretara lo que ocurrió (lo cual ni él sabía que había sido) hizo girar a su compañero para verlo de frente, estaba decidido a decirle la verdad, total que si lo rechazaba, prefería eso a que pensara que le pudiese gustar alguien más aparte de él.

**-ella no me gusta**, menciono en voz baja**, yo no la bese créeme**, el azabache lo miro sorprendido, **Toothless el único que me gus..**

**-pero que tierno, un furia nocturna escuchando la declaración de un simple humano**.

Una voz burlona se escuchó detrás de una de las columnas, un hombre salió de esta, era alto y estaba vestido con un traje militar negro, tenía puestos unos lentes obscuros, su piel era tan pálida que casi parecía un cadáver, a sus espaldas se encontraba el pequeño ladrón que Toothless había visto en la feria.

**-valla, valla, sabes pensé que los de tu especie se habían extinguido hace siglos, pero solo con verte compruebo que la lagartija esta tenía razón, eres un furia nocturna, el ultimo eh de suponer.**

El hombre comenzó a encaminarse así a ellos, Toothless rápidamente coloco a Hiccup a sus espaldas, el dragón que estaba frente a ellos era muy peligroso.

-**que pasa, quien es**.

-**es un dragón.**

**-un dragón**, Hiccup lo miro sorprendido, ese hombre parecía un humano normal, **como los del circo.**

**-no, él es más peligroso, es un susurro mortal **(no esperaban que pusiera a muerte verde luego, luego, verdad).

**-un susurro mortal**, menciono en voz baja el joven.

**-que es lo que quieres**, pregunto el azabache.

El hombre comenzó a reírse y empezó a caminar asía ellos, mientras lo hacía se quitó los anteojos tirándolos al piso, Hiccup vio espantado unos enormes ojos blancos, muy parecidos a los de los peces en el abismo, parecía que ese hombre era ciego, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no era así, llevo su mano a su espalda y saco un enorme cuchillo.

**-que, que quiero, bueno lo que quiero es tu vida.**

El hombre se abalanzó contra ellos a una velocidad impresionante, Toothless alcanzo a reaccionar y empujo a Hiccup para que no lo dañaran, el joven cayó al piso, mientras su compañero alcanzaba a detener el golpe; el azabache tomo a su contrincante de la muñeca evitando que este le cortara, el susurro sonrió, con un movimiento tiro a Toothless al piso y lanzo un nuevo corte, el azabache alcanzo a rodar antes de salir herido.

**-pero que divertido, tienes unos excelentes reflejos, bueno, no por nada tu raza era de las más fuertes.**

**-ya me hartaste**.

El azabache dio un giro y ataco a su enemigo, una bola de plasma salió disparada contra el hombre, esta choco contra su mano derritiendo el arma y parte de la piel del militar; el susurro mortal no se hizo esperar, se abalanzó contra su enemigo con una serie de golpes, Toothless alcanzaba a esquivar algunos, pero varios dieron en su objetivo lastimando al joven.

Hiccup miraba espantado la escena, el azabache consiguió evitar un puñetazo que iba directo a su rostro, este término en la columna donde se recargaba el morocho, parte del concreto de esta salió volando por el impacto, cuanta fuerza tenían los dragones.

Se comenzaron a escuchar algunas sirenas, alguien, quien sabe quién (el ladronzuelo), había llamado a las autoridades, el susurro mortal se detuvo molesto, no podía dejar que lo descubrieran pero no podía dejar ir a este furia nocturna, si lo hacía estaba seguro de que él lo despedazaría dela forma más dolorosa posible.

**-Hiccuppp**

Gothi y copo de nieve venían corriendo asía ellos, ambos se habían asustado al escuchar los ruidos de pelea y el alarma de los autos (de los cuales varios ya estaban dañados).

Pero que bendita suerte, una sonrisa siniestra se presentó en el hombre mayor, camino al frente de la anciana y comenzó a transformarse; al igual que Toothless se empezaron a escuchar el crujir de sus huesos, pero eso no fue todo, de su cuerpo comenzaron a salir una serie de puntas que despedazaban la ropa al crecer, su cuerpo comenzó a hincharse tomando una forma ovalada, sus ojos empezaron a crecer desmesuradamente así como su boca, mientras su nariz se reducía y se estiraba formando un cuerno, las escamas se hicieron presentes en su piel y pronto esta tomo un color arena.

Los humanos veían asombrados la transformación, este dragón era diferente a Toothless, parecía un balón lleno de púas con enormes ojos y boca, con unas alas a sus costados y una enorme y alargada cola.

El susurro mortal dio una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus enormes y puntiagudos dientes, dirigió su vista a la anciana y se preparó para atacar, varias púas fueron lanzadas contra Gothi y copo de nieve, la anciana las vio venir y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, por fortuna este jamás llego, una bola de plasma derritió las púas antes de que tocaran a su víctima.

Pero que interesante, ese furia nocturna estaba muy encariñado con esos humanos, el susurro lanzo un nuevo ataque contra Gothi, solo que en este caso lanzo su ataque contra el techo, pronto comenzaron a caer partes del techo sobre la pobre mujer, Toothless nuevamente se apresuró y alcanzo a quitarlos, aunque una púa se impactó en su pierna derecha.

Gothi sintió como el azabache los tomaba en brazos y los quitaba del lugar, pronto fueron puestos a salvo detrás de un auto.

-**están bien.**

**-Si hijo no te preocupes**.

Un fuerte ruido los hizo voltear, se podía apreciar como el piso se encontraba levantado y un enorme agujero en el piso.

-**ese maldito cobarde.**

**-se marcho**

**-si**

La mujer suspiro aliviada, esa cosa sí que era peligrosa, menos mal que Toothless estaba ahí, de lo contrario ya estaría con San Pedro, la mujer volteo alrededor, había una gran cantidad de destrozos, un hombrecillo los veía desde una columna, se escuchaban las sirenas y la luz comenzaba a fallar, sus ojos se abrieron espantada, Hiccup, donde estaba Hiccup, la mujer empezó a buscarlo con la vista desesperada, donde estaba su nieto.

Toothless miro el agujero por donde había escapado el susurro, que demonios le pasaba, no que quería luchar, volteo al lugar donde debería estar Hiccup, pero este se encontraba vacío, el joven sintió que su corazón se detenía, donde estaba el castaño, comenzó a buscarle y nada, vio la mirada aterrada de Goti, ella también se había dado cuenta de la falta del joven.

Unos ligeros pasos los pusieron alerta, el hombrecito que acompañaba al susurro los miraba con unos ojos tristes**, **se encamino hasta ellos y señalo el hoyo.

**-se lo llevo por ahí**, señalando, **si lo quieres recuperar tienes que ir al drenaje.**

La ira lo poseyó e inmediatamente se abalanzó contra el hombrecillo, lo sujeto del cuello con fuerza, el pobre hombre pataleaba por intentar zafarse, una bola de plasma comenzó a manifestarse en la boca del morocho.

**-no espera**, Gothi le detuvo tenían que saber a qué parte de las alcantarillas, **sabes a donde**, pregunto seria la mujer, el hombrecillo asintió, **bien llévanos ahí**.

Toothless lo soltó de mala gana, pronto los tres se subieron al auto de Hiccup, salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, alcanzaron a escapar antes de que los policías llegaran, fue tanta su prisa que no se percataron del cuerpo del guardia en la caseta de vigilancia.

**-tú también eres un dragón**, pregunto la mujer mientras revisaba la pierna de Toothless en el asiento de atrás.

-**es un terrible terror**, menciono el azabache mirándolo con desprecio.

El hombrecillo miraba por el espejo retrovisor a sus interlocutores, la verdad no quería estar ahí, pero el susurro mortal le había ordenado llevar al furia nocturna a su encuentro, no nada bueno saldría de esa pelea y estaba seguro que el resultaría dañado; continuaron por una avenida, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y las farolas de la calle se empezaba a iluminar, había poco tráfico por lo que no tendrían problemas en llegar.

-**debes de tener mucho cuidado cuando enfrentes a ese sujeto**, sugirió la anciana

**-puedo ganarle fácilmente, cuando me transforme no tendrá oportunidad.**

Entraron por una calle estrecha, el terrible terror conducía, tenían que llegar a un depósito grande para poder bajar, en una vuelta Gothi alcanzo a divisar a Fishlegs, el chico venia saliendo de una tienda de historietas.

**-párate aquí.**

Cuando la camioneta se detuvo frente a él, el rubio los miro extrañado, que hacían ellos ahí y donde estaba su amigo.

-**Gothi, que hacen aq..**

**-no hay tiempo súbete ahora**

El joven se apresuró a entrar en el auto, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto viendo extrañado a ese curioso hombrecillo.

**-quien es el**

**-un dragón**, menciono el azabache

**-que otro, pero de donde…**

**-cállate Fishlegs y escucha lo que te voy a decir….**

* * *

El castaño abrió sus ojos verdes como el pasto, le dolía la espalda y tenía algunos cortes en el cuerpo; se encontraba en una especie de cuarto abandonado, este era inmenso y muy alto, sus paredes parecían oxidadas a pesar de que eran de concreto, lo cual demostraba que una gran cantidad de agua corría por el lugar, pero no era agua potable y el aroma lo confirmaba, intento pararse y descubrió que se encontraba esposado a una vieja tubería, esto lo asusto, donde demonios estaba.

Se escuchó el chirrido de una puerta abriéndose, en una esquina comenzó a entrar un poco de luz, el hombre que había estado peleando contra Toothless apareció por ahí, el sujeto venia acomodándose la camisa, acababa de vestirse, se encamino hasta el joven y se agacho a su altura viéndole con esos enormes ojos blancos.

**-veo que ya despertaste mocoso, que bueno, ahora solo tenemos que esperar al furia nocturna, no te preocupes estoy seguro que no tardara en venir a buscarte, por lo que observe está muy encariñado con ustedes**.

Hiccup lo miro fijamente, una onda de recuerdos llego a su mente, ese sujeto era aquel extraño dragón, recordó como intento ir con sus amigos pero una enorme cola le atrapo por la cintura y lo alzo, después sintió como era arrastrado por la tierra, podía sentir algunas rocas golpeando su cara y cuerpo, finalmente cayo en la inconciencia.

**-bueno, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que vengan a rescatarte**, susurro el hombre cerca del rostro de Hiccup mostrando sus afilados dientes.

* * *

En el estacionamiento.

**-que es lo que tenemos**, pregunto Stoick a su oficial.

**-un guardia muerto en la entrada del estacionamiento, parece que le rebanaron la garganta, alguien se encargó de anular las cámaras de seguridad del lugar, no tenemos ningún video.**

**-ya veo, intenten encontrar alguna escena con las cámaras dela calle.**

**-y a lo intente señor, **menciono Astrid a espaldas de su jefe, **no sé qué fue lo que paso pero todas ellas están destruidas en un radio de ocho cuadras.**

-**como puede ser eso posible**, Stoick comenzó a caminar entre los autos, había varios de ellos destrozados, su vista se quedó en una columna, parte de esta estaba dispersa por el suelo, que carajos había pasado ahí, **Hiccup**, susurro en voz baja, no veía el carro de su hijo y eso le preocupaba, solo rezaba para que no se encontrara en ese lugar al momento del incidente.

-**Stoick ven un momento**, Goober lo miraba en una esquina acompañado de una jovencita.

El jefe se acercó hasta ellos.

**-que sucede**.

**-esta chica menciono que se encontraba aquí antes del incidente…ella e Hiccup**

El jefe abrió los ojos espantado, su hijo, su hijo había estado ahí, volteo a ver a la muchacha tenía que confirmarlo.

**-dile lo que me dijiste**.

-**sí, yo iba saliendo y me encontré con Hiccup en el estacionamiento, estábamos hablando** (si como no ¬¬), **después llego una mujer que dijo ser su abuela**, el jefe abrió los ojos como plato, su madre también, **bueno, ella y otro joven así como un zorro, todo se volvió confuso, parece que el chico era la pareja de Hiccup y malinterpreto la escena que teníamos y se fue molesto, Hiccup fue detrás de él y ya no lo vi, los habría seguido pero el zorro y la anciana comenzaron a perseguirme, regrese a dentro y no salí hasta que escuche las sirenas, fue cuando vi todo el destrozo****.**

**-no sabes que paso con Hiccup.**

**-no, lo siento, pero le aseguro que el no tuvo nada que ver, Hiccup es un chico muy lindo, jamás aria algo como esto.**

**-entiendo gracias**.

Los hombres comenzaron a alejarse.

-**tu qué opinas.**

**-por favor no me digas que crees que Hiccup lo hizo.**

**-no claro que no, pero me preocupa…. Quédate a cargo iré a ver a su casa.**

**-está bien ve con cuidado.**

* * *

Llegaron a un depósito de las alcantarillas, este se ubicaba en un callejón, bajaron rápidamente del auto y se aproximaron a la puerta.

-**está cerrada con un candado**, menciono preocupado el rubio.

-**déjame ver**, Gothi busco entre sus ropas las ganzúas

Un chasquido los hizo voltear, Toothless lo acabada de romper, el morocho abrió la puerta y empujo al terrible terror adentro.

**-llévame con ese idiota ahora**, susurro molesto el azabache.

Todos entraron al edificio y comenzaron a descender por una escalera, tenían que apresurarse y salvar a Hiccup.

Unos ojos amarillos les veían detrás de una barda, dos siluetas se apresuraron a seguirles sin que los notaran.

Caminaron por ese laberinto de pasadizos, varios canales formaban una serie de carreteras ahí abajo, el agua les llegaba hasta las rodillas, Gothi y copo de nieve eran cargados por Fishlegs, por su parte Toothless caminaba enfrente y a su lado el terrible terror, el hombrecillo los dirigía por los pasadizos, ya había estado antes en ese lugar, no porque quisiera, él y sus amigos tenían que darle un tributo para que les permitiera vivir.

**-es por ahí**, señalo el hombre una escalera de metal oxidada, **es más adelante, en un cuarto.**

El azabache lo miro con odio y se apresuró a subir, se podían escuchar sus pisadas en ese lúgubre lugar, cuando los demás estaba por subir, Toothless les ordeno esperar ahí, no quería arriesgar a nadie más de su "familia", muy a su pesar los otros aceptaron.

**-parece que ya llego**, menciono el susurro caminando al centro dela habitación.

Hiccup volteo la vista al frente, se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta y Toothless entro a la habitación.

-**valla, ya era hora**

El morocho lo miro con odio pero no fue mucho ya que sus ojos comenzaron a buscar al castaño, el joven se encontraba hincado con las manos esposadas en una tubería, tenía algunos cortes en la cara y su ropa, eso le molesto, ese maldito como se atrevía a lastimar a su Hiccup.

**-suéltalo, deja ir a Hiccup ahora.**

El hombre lo miro y sonrió.

-**claro, solo tendrás que derrotarme y te lo podrás llevar**, nuevamente se encamino asía Toothless, el sujeto saco una jeringa de su pantalón y se inyecto en el cuello, dio una sonrisa burlona mientras comenzaba a transformarse, Toothless se acercó a él enfadado, pronto la ropa del azabache comenzó a caer despedazada.

Se escuchó el choque de dos cuerpos, el castaño miraba espantado como los dos dragones luchaban, el negro intentaba atrapar al susurro pero este esquivaba las garras de su oponente y se escapaba, Toothless comenzó a arrojar sus bolas de fuego intentando dañarle, el susurro era rápido esquivando, estas se impactaron en las paredes deshaciéndose, una se apagaban pero otras comenzaban a deshacer la pared la cual comenzaba a tornarse roja y estaba empezando a arder.

El castaño intento zafarse pero era casi imposible, escucho un rugido proveniente de Toothless, el dragón había recibido una fuerte mordida en uno de sus costados, el animal alcanzo a zafarse y alcanzo a tomar a su contrincante de su cola, de un fuerte empujón lo azoto contra una de las paredes, el susurro se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a arrojar sus púas contra el dragón negro, este las deshizo con sus bolas de plasma, furioso se aventó contra su oponente.

Gothi y los demás esperaban abajo, la mujer se encontraba muy asustada ya que no veía salir a su nieto, escucharon un fuerte golpe proveniente de arriba, la pared empezó a quebrarse y dos imponentes figuras la atravesaron mientras luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo.

El furia nocturna no lo podía creer, como es que ese susurro podía pelear a su nivel, no recordaba que esa raza tuviese esa resistencia ni velocidad, su oponente pareció leer su mente y se dignó a contestarle.

**-las cosas han cambiado, las razas que sobrevivimos nos hemos vuelto más fuertes, sabes los humanos resultaron ser muy útiles, o almenos su ciencia, nos ha dado una gran cantidad de poder, talvez fuiste una raza imponente antes pero ahora no te puedes comparar contra mí.**

**-estúpido, no sé de qué hablas pero no te atrevas a compararte conmigo, jamás serás un rival digno de mi especie.**

La lucha comenzó de nuevo, se podía escuchar el choque de cuerpos, los rugidos y las paredes quebrándose.

**-dios esto es muy peligroso, donde esta Hiccup**, pregunto el rubio.

**-pues vamos a buscarle**

Gothi y los demás estaban por subir cuando la enorme escalera se derrumbó, ahora no tenían acceso.

* * *

**Y llegamos al principio del capítulo**.

Hiccup así lo posible por liberarse de las esposas, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y eso le preocupaba, aparte el humo que empezaba a llenar el lugar lo empezaba a marear, miro molesto las esposas, no tenía otra opción para zafarse, con cuidado coloco su mano derecha en su pulgar izquierdo, de un fuerte jalón se zafo el pulgar, sintió un fuerte dolor que punzo en todo su brazo, adolorido consiguió sacar su mano de la esposa y consiguió la preciada libertad.

El chico se acercó a la puerta esquivando algunas llamas, gateo para evitar el humo, dispuesto a buscar a su amigo, miro la escalera derrumbada y más abajo a sus amigos.

**-ABUELA, Fishlegs**

**-HICCUP**

Era una altura muy peligrosa como para aventarse, pero no veía otra manera.

-**donde esta Toothless**

**-no lo se **

**-están luchando por allí**, señalo el rubio.

El chico miro en la dirección en que señalaban, un fuerte estremecimiento casi lo hace caer.

**-cuidado Hiccup, espera vamos a buscar una forma para bajarte**

**-yo lo are**, menciono una voz detrás de ellos.

Dos mujeres se encontraban a espaldas de ellos, habían decidido seguir a su compañero para ver a el furia nocturna y comprobar si era cierta su existencia.

**-que hacen aquí**, cuestiono el hombrecillo.

**-después vemos eso ahora ay que bajar al chico.**

La chica llenita se acercó hasta Fishlegs y Gothi, mientras lo hacia su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, este se fue hinchando cada vez más y una serie de granos comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo, la ropa callo y pronto apareció un dragón corpulento frente a ellos, la creatura les sonrió y comenzó a volar en dirección a Hiccup; el chico la miro sorprendido, el dragón se colocó a su lado y le indico que subiera en su espalda, Hiccup accedió y monto al reptil, este lo llevo abajo alejándole del fuego, donde fue recibido por sus amigos.

**-dios, esto parece un sueño**, menciono el castaño

**-si no es genial**, menciono alegre su amigo mientras contemplaba al dragón enfrente de ellos.

Unos nuevos rugidos los regresaron a la realidad.

**-TOOTHLESS**, el chico salió corriendo en busca de sus amigo

-**Hiccup a donde** **vas**, pregunto angustiada su abuela.

-**salgan de aquí yo voy a ayudar a Toothless**, el joven desapareció entre un pasillo.

-**Gothi, que hacemos**, pregunto el rubio.

**-como que, que, pues seguirlos, no podemos dejar que los lastimen, vamos bola de pelos.**

La abuela comenzó a andar en la dirección donde se había ido Hiccup, copo de nieve corría a su lado, Fishlegs los empezó a seguir temeroso diciendo lo malo que iba a terminar todo.

* * *

**-valla humanos más extraños**, cuestiono la chica de cabello verde

**-debemos irnos**, menciono el hombrecillo**, es muy peligroso, no importa quien gane**.

-**no, vamos, comprobaremos el poder de ese furia nocturna**.

La chica comenzó a caminar seguida del dragón, el hombrecillo las vio vacilante, su cerebro le decía que huyera pero su corazón le pedía seguir a sus amigas, muy a su pesar siguió los sonidos de la lucha.

* * *

Toothless no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, como ese susurro podía ser tan fuerte, antes había luchado contra ellos, si eran fuertes pero no tanto, como este podía igualar su fuerza, el escamas negras comenzaba a cansarse, no, no dejaría que ese remedo de dragón lo derrotara, molesto comenzó a lanzar una serie de bolas de plasma contra su enemigo, su contrincante consiguió esquivar algunas de ellas pero otras se impactaron en su costado.

Ambos oponentes tenían demasiadas heridas en sus cuerpos, Toothless tenía algunas púas incrustadas en su piel mientras el susurro mostraba una gran serie de arañazos y mordidas en su cuerpo, al igual que algunas quemaduras, que tan fuerte era un furia nocturna, no podía ganarle a pesar de haberse inyectado, molesto se abalanzó contra su enemigo, el animal hizo un giro en el aire y le aventó una gran cantidad de espinas a su contrincante, en esta ocasión dos se impactaron en el cuerpo de escamas negras, esto hizo retroceder a Toothless.

Hiccup llego a una intersección, el pasillo terminaba y caía, el chico se acercó con mucho cuidado, asomo la cabeza y pudo ver a Toothless abajo, su amigo estaba siendo acorralado por el susurro, el cual lo tenía contra una de las paredes.

**-TOOTHLESS **

El dragón miro arriba, era Hiccup, el chico estaba ahí, sintió un gran alivio almenos el joven se encontraba bien, pronto vio llegar a Gothi y los demás.

El susurro aprovecho el descuido del furia nocturna y se abalanzo contra él, rápidamente mordió su hombro, Toothless soltó un grito de dolor, con mucho esfuerzo consiguió empujar al susurro , este se estrelló contra una pared que tenía una serie de tubos, uno de estos se rompió en el impacto con una de las púas del dragón, un chorro de agua salió expulsado, esta dio de lleno en uno de los ojos del susurro, el animal se estremeció molesto por el agua, en esta ocasión fue Toothless el que aprovecho la oportunidad, se abalanzo contra su enemigo tomándolo del cuello, pronto logro someterlo estampándolo contra el piso, de un salto se colocó arriba de él mientras le sujetaba con sus patas, comenzó a formar una bola de plasma en su hocico, estaba listo para arrojarla a la cara de ese dragón y aniquilarle, pero una voz lo detuvo.

**-Toothless no, detente**

Hiccup había bajado donde ellos se encontraban, ahora veía a Toothless con ojos suplicantes, no podía dejar que él lo asesinara.

El morocho lo miro sorprendido, como podía pedir que le perdonara la vida cuando ese sujeto había intentado matarlos, es que acaso estaba loco, tenía que deshacerse de él para evitar futuros ataques, miro al chico un poco molesto, sin embargo la mirada de tristeza con la que se encontró fue suficiente para que cambiara de opinión.

Volteo a ver a su oponente, le lanzo un rugido y lo libero, el susurro lo miraba sorprendido, no podía creer que le estuviese perdonando la vida, furioso dio un rugido y se alejó malherido por uno de los pasillos.

El castaño corrió a abrazar a su amigo, gracias a dios se encontraba a salvo, Toothless comenzó a restregar su cabeza en el estómago del chico feliz de que se encontrara bien.

**-HICCUP, TOOTHLESS, ESTAN BIEN**, los llamaba Fishlegs.

-**SIII, bueno será mejor salir de aquí**

El dragón asintió y le hizo una seña para que se subiera a su lomo, el chico monto y su compañero comenzó a reptar por la pared hasta subir donde estaban los demás, arriba se topó con un groncle que lo miraba asustada, a su lado había una chica de cabellera larga y verde, no tardó mucho en reconocer su especie, era una Nader, y más atrás estaba el terrible terror.

-**no venimos a pelear**, menciono la joven Nader mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición, **solo queríamos conocerte**.

Los miro con ojos de odio, detestaba a todos los dragones, sin importar su raza, con un rugido les ordeno apartarse, los tres retrocedieron espantados, el azabache les hizo la señal a sus amigos para que avanzaran, Gothi entendió el mensaje y comenzó a caminar seguida por copo de nieve, los chicos avanzaron detrás de ella, Toothless mantenía la vista fija en los otros tres a la espera de algún ataque cuando sus compañeros se habían alejado lo suficiente el emprendió la marcha no sin antes ordenarles a los otros tres que no le siguieran.

Tardaron algún tiempo en salir de las cloacas, al salir Toothless tomo su forma humana, Fishlegs corío al auto por una manta mientras el castaño ayudaba a su amigo a mantenerse en pie, el azabache tenía una gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo, Gothi se acercó para revisarle mientras copo de nieve lamia las heridas de sus amigo.

**-bueno, vamos a mi casa tenemos que tratar estas heridas.**

**-está bien**, Hiccup ayudo a subir a Toothless en el asiento trasero.

**-Fishlegs podrías manejar, yo no creo poder**, mostrando su mano.

**-si está bien.**

**-bueno pues qué esperas chico vámonos ya**, ordeno Gothi.

* * *

Stoick había llegado a la casa de su hijo, llamo en varias ocasiones pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, esto comenzó a asustarle, saco su celular y comenzó a marcar pero nada, su hijo no respondía, decidido salió del departamento en dirección a la casa de su madre, si la chica decía la verdad ella se encontraba con Hiccup.

* * *

Cuando llegaron Gothi comenzó a desinfectar y vendar las heridas de Toothless, Hiccup la ayudaba, retiraron cinco púas incrustadas en la piel del azabache con la ayuda de unas pinzas y comenzaron a desinfectar.

-**auch, eso arde, **se quejó el azabache al sentir el alcohol en su cuerpo.

**-pues te amuelas, ay que desinfectar la herida…aunque si quieres te puedo "anestesiar" como la última vez.**

-**ni siquiera lo pienses**, respondió el castaño.

**-ah, que molesto eres hijo**

El sonido de un celular los interrumpió, el chico saco el aparato de su chamarra con un poco de trabajo, miro el número y decidió ignorar la llamada.

-**quien es**

**-mi papá**

**-y porque no le respondes**

-**la verdad no estoy de humor para discutir**

**-ah, está bien**

**-oye Hiccup, no crees que deberías de responder, digo tú padre es jefe de la policía, que tal si está en tu trabajo, ustedes dijeron que fue primero ahí la pelea, debe pensar que estas herido a algo**, menciono Fishlegs

**-oh, es verdad Hiccup deberías de contestar, que tal si te está buscando por eso, imagínate si se entera que tuvimos algo que ver, o peor aún que tal si se entera de Toothless**.

El chico se puso pálido del susto, eso no lo había pensado, era obvio que la policía se enteraría de este incidente, talvez no con lujo de detalles pero… ay no que tal si su padre lo buscaba por eso.

**-qué esperas llámalo**, ordeno su abuela.

**-si**

Antes de que el joven lograra marcar se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, Gothi corrió a asomarse a la ventana, la mujer volteo a verlos espantada.

-**olvídalo Hiccup ya está aquí.**

* * *

**Y se acabó, nos leemos después ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola ^.^.**

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, sé que me he retrasado mucho, pero como ya había mencionado en otro fic es que tuve un accidente .T.T.**

**Si ya sé que no es una buena excusa, digo me lastime la pierna no la mano y por lo tanto puedo escribir ¬¬, pero es que el problema ahora es otro, como no salgo mi querido hermano tuvo la idea de traerme a mi sobrinito para que me haga compañía y no me aburra, es bonito jugar con él y todo, pero no me deja tiempo para escribir.**

**Todo el día se la pasa hablando, tía quiero ver la tele, tía quiero jugar con tu consola, vamos a pintar, léeme un cuento y bla, bla bla.**

**Y pues cuando se va ya son las doce y yo tengo más ganas de dormir que nada, cuando mucho utilizo la computadora diez o veinte minutos, T.T.**

**Bueno mejor olvidemos mis traumas emocionales y pasemos a lo bueno que es la actualización, espero que sea de su agrado, aprovecho que el mocoso está dormido para subirlo.**

* * *

**Regla 12 Abecés es bueno que tu dragón conviva con los de su especie, pero si no le agradan intenta que no los mate.**

El timbre comenzó a sonar nuevamente, su sonido retumbaba por toda la casa, pronto se escucharon unos diminutos pasos que se dirigían a atender, la puerta de madera se abrió y dejo ver la silueta de una mujer pequeña.

**-oh, hijo pero que sorpresa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, eh?**

**-buenas noches madre, estaba buscando a Hiccup y a ti también**.

Gothi le mostro una ligera sonrisa y le pidió que entrara, caminaron a la sala y se sentaron en los sillones.

**-y dime de que querías hablar**, pregunto tranquilamente la anciana.

**-de lo que ocurrió hoy en el trabajo de Hiccup**

Los ojos de la mujer se obscurecieron un poco, cruzo sus manos sobre su regazo y fijo su vista en el pelirrojo.

**-así que ya te enteraste eh.**

El hombre la miro sorprendido y asustado a la vez, acaso su madre e hijo tenían que ver en ese desmán.

**-entonces es verdad, ustedes estaban ahí.**

**-claro que si hijo, a fue todo un alboroto, pero dime** **¿cómo te enteraste?,** pregunto la mujer con una mirada curiosa.

-**una compañera de Hiccup me lo dijo.**

**-ja, te apuesto que fue la flacucha esa de pelo negro, cierto.**

El hombre se levantó molesto.

**-¿Por qué no me llamarón?, ¿Dónde está Hiccup?**

**-basta no grites, Hiccup está arriba dormido**

Stoick estaba por subir cuando su madre lo sujeto de su brazo firmemente.

**-siéntate Stoick, primero hablaremos tú y yo, después si lo deseas podrás hablar con Hiccup, pero ahora siéntate**, ordeno la mujer con voz firme.

Los ojos verdes de su hijo la miraron molesto, pese a ello accedió a obedecer a Gothi.

* * *

**-¿qué está pasando?, **pregunto en voz baja el rubio

**-no sé, pero guarda silencio**, ordeno en un susurro el castaño.

Los chicos miraban desde la escalera ocultos por la sombra de la noche, solo se podía apreciar un costado de la sala donde se veía la espalda del hombre, no escuchaban claramente lo que sucedía.

**-no entiendo, ¿quién es ese sujeto?,** pregunto el azabache.

Hiccup volteo a mirarle, en los ojos del joven se veía un poco de tristeza y miedo.

**-es mi padre**, contesto con voz débil.

Toothless lo miro intrigado y después fijo su vista en la silueta de la sala, ¿el padre de Hiccup?

* * *

-**escúchame primero Stoick, después podrás subir si lo deseas**.

El hombre tomo asiento viendo a su madre mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

**-es verdad que fui a ver a Hiccup**, **el chico había tenido algunos problemas con un…acosador**, su hijo la miro extrañado**, si un acosador….bueno yo fui con su zorrito para acompañarle de regreso a casa y evitar que se encontrara con ese sujeto y cuando llegue al estacionamiento resulto que mi pobre e indefenso nieto estaba siendo acosado por la flacucha esa**, menciono la anciana con una gran cara de preocupación, Stoick la miro intrigado, acosadora, si la chica se veía agradable, **yo y el pequeño copo de nieve se la quitamos de encima, figúrate ¿Quién sabe que quería hacerle?,** su hijo la veía incrédulo, **y pues mientras nosotros nos encargábamos de la chica**, pausa dramática, **ESE INFELIZ LLEGO**, grito la mujer poniéndose de pie mientras apretaba sus puños, **y que toma a Hiccup de su manita y comienza a arrastrarlo fuera del estacionamiento.**

**-espera, espera, me estás diciendo que mi hijo es acosado por un tipo**, pregunto Stoick entre molesto e incrédulo

**-sí…y no cualquiera ese tipo es un militar**, los ojos de su hijo se abrieron de golpe, **pero no solo él no te olvides de la flaca esa…pero eso no fue todo, ese sujeto le rompió un dedo a mi niño**, menciono la mujer con ojos llorosos.

Cuando Stoick escucho esto cerró sus puños con tanta fuerza que la circulación dejo de correr y su mano se puso blanca, si bien no compartía las decisiones de su hijo, eso no quería decir que no lo quisiera, oh ese sujeto lo pagaría y muy caro; de pronto sus pupilas se contrajeron, a su mente llegaron todos los destrozos del lugar, y su hijo, ¿Qué tan herido estaba Hiccup?, ¿Por qué su madre no le hablo y lo llevo al hospital?, el hombre miro a Gothi con un poco de odio.

La mujer pareció leer los pensamientos de su hijo y se apresuró a contestar.

**-ah, no te preocupes Hiccup solo tiene algunos raspones y un dedo fracturado es todo, la verdad tuvimos suerte de que ese otro sujeto llegara.**

**-¿otro sujeto?**

**-oh, sí hijo, veras un chico muy amable que iba pasando por ahí le ayudo a Hiccup, fue muy divertido**, menciono la mujer con una sonrisa, **que le ha parado un paliza al militar ese, bueno talvez lo único malo fue que sin querer lo aventó contra un auto y le rompió el cristal, pero fue algo pequeño.**

**-como que algo pequeño**, Stoick miro asombrado a su madre, **si el lugar quedo como campo de guerra y ni que decir de ese cráter.**

Gothi lo miro confusa mientras doblaba la cabeza a un costado.

**-ay hijo no exageres si solo fue una cuarteadura en el vidrio y ya**

**-una cuarteadura, si hay siete autos amolados, una columna destrozada y un gran agujero en el piso**, reclamo el hombre mientras respiraba con fuerza.

Los ojos de Gothi se abrían y cerraban viendo a su hijo con cara de espanto.

**-pero de que hablas, yo lo vi y solo era una cuarteadura.**

Se miraron por unos segundos.

**-madre que fue lo que paso después de que…bueno de que ese sujeto los salvo.**

-**bueno, el chico aventó a ese acosador al piso y yo jale a Hiccup al auto, después los tres salimos de ahí, ese sujeto se quedó gritando no sé qué tantas cosas, vinimos a casa para curar a Hiccup y es todo, **respondió rápidamente la mujer.

**-eso fue todo.**

**-sí, te aseguro que no pasó nada más.**

**-….**

**-no sé de qué destrozos estás hablando hijo…dime ¿Qué paso?**

**-….no estoy seguro, pero hubo un…un accidente en el trabajo de Hiccup.**

**-ay dios santísimo,** tapando la boca con sus manos.

-**tranquila, nadie resulto herido, es por eso que estaba preocupado, la chica de la que hablas dijo que los había visto en el lugar antes del accidente.**

**-esa acosadora, te apuesto a que ella fue, si claro como mi niño la rechazo se desquito con todo.**

**-mamá por favor, eso es imposible.**

**-entonces fue el militar ese.**

**-no lo sé, talvez**.

**-claro que sí, que tal que quería volar a Hiccup con dinamita, por eso el agujero ese.**

**-no lo cr…**

**-como lo sabes**

**-porque…**

-**no nada ve y arréstalo**, ordeno la mujer mientras señalaba la puerta, **anda que esperas, ve y atrapa a ese lunático.**

**-madre no puedo ir y arrestar a una persona así como así**

**-pues no vallas como policía, ve como padre y llénale la panza de balazos...**

**-que estás loca, eso sería asesinato.**

**-y que, él le rompió el dedo a tu hijo, que te vas a quedar así òó**

**-claro que no**

**-entonces, anda y que te acompañe Goober, así primero le dan una policontundiza y después lo cuelgan de los...de las patas**, sentencio la mujer molesta.

-**está bien, no creas que voy a dejar ir a ese sujeto y tan fácil, claro que lo hare pagar**, la mujer le sonrió orgullosa a su hijo, **pero primero necesito que Hiccup valla a presentar una denuncia y me narre los hechos, así que necesito hablar con él.**

**-ha no, estás loco, mi niño ahorita está dormido y le dio un calmante muy fuerte para aliviar el dolor, no voy a dejar que lo despiertes.**

**-pero ye estoy diciendo que debo hablar con el**

-**y yo te digo que no, si quieres le digo que mañana valla a la jefatura pero ahorita no, lo vas a dejar descansar y punto**

**-pero mamá**

**-y punto Stoick**

El jefe de la policía suspiro, la verdad tampoco tenía ganas de molestar a su hijo, era cierto que necesitaba descansar.

-**está bien, entonces dile por favor que venga mañana temprano a la estación.**

**-ahí estaremos no te preocupes**.

Stoick camino asía la puerta, antes de salir volteo a ver a su madre.

**-sé que es tonto preguntar, pero ¿tú estás bien, no resultaste dañada?**

**-no hijo no te preocupes ^.^.**

**-bueno, entonces los veré mañana.**

**-si hasta mañana.**

* * *

Los jóvenes no bajaron hasta estar seguros de que Stoick se había marchado, Gothi les conto lo que había dicho y rápidamente se pusieron de acuerdo para decir una declaración mañana, bueno eso después de algunos reclamos por parte del castaño.

-**un acosador, pero en que estabas pensando, como se te ocurrió decir eso.**

**-pero que tiene de malo, aparte tu papá se lo creyó no.**

**-oh muchas gracias abuela**, contesto con sarcasmo

**-pues entonces le hubiera dicho que era un exnovio psicótico al cual conociste en una de esas fiestas de cuarto obscuro o en un paradero de camión mientras jugaba un juego de garganta profunda, y que se molestó porque lo cambiaste por un vaquero y quería venganza, haber te habría gustado que te dejara como una zorra de carretera eh, eh.**

El chico solo la miro sonrojado, de donde demonios sacaba esas ideas su abuela.

-**así al menos te deje como una linda princesita que estaba en peligro y fue rescatada por su** **abuela y un caballero**, señalando a Toothless, **piénsalo hijo**, **mejor princesa que zorra de carretera no.**

**-porque nací en esta familia T.T.**

**-por desgracia así que te aguantes ò.ó, bueno ahora escúchenme bien esto es lo que dirán mañana**.

* * *

Ya eran las once de la mañana cuando llegaron a la estación, Toothless y copo de nieve les esperaron en el auto; Hiccup tenía planeado hablar con cualquier otro oficial y salir corriendo antes de que su padre lo viera, pero para su mala fortuna fue Goober el que los atendió, el rubio le tenía demasiada estima y ya había hablado con su amigo sobre el asunto.

-**bueno Hiccup no te preocupes, atrapare al loco ese**, menciono enojado el hombre, **le are pagar lo que te hizo.**

**-gracias**, respondió el chico con voz temblorosa, con miedo a que los descubrieran.

**-ah y en cuanto a la chica no tendrás que preocuparte, ya hable con ella**, menciono orgulloso el hombre.

**-¡que!,** el chico miro preocupado a su amigo, demonios se le había olvidado la pobre de Heather, -**perdón Goober que le dijiste exactamente.**

**-ah, le reclame sobre el acoso**

**-¡Queee!**

**-sí, la chica se siente arrepentida y juro entre lágrimas que jamás volvería a acosarte **

**-…o.O**

-**parece que te conoce desde hace un año y bueno tú le gustas**, dijo riendo y levantando sus cejas, **solo que tenía miedo de acercarse a ti y pues ya vez, la primera vez que se acerca a ti y tiene que competir con otro acosador, ja, pero que mala suerte tiene no**, el hombre comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Hiccup lo miraba sorprendido, la conocía, de donde, cuando, como que hace un año.

-**bueno no te preocupes ella ya no será un problema**

**-si gracias, jeee**

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Stoick entro en la oficina de su amigo, el hombre había visto a su madre y a Fishlegs en el recibidor, eso quería decir que su hijo estaba ahí, el hombre fijo la vista en el cuerpo de su hijo, el chico tenía algunos raspones en la cara y su mano se encontraba vendada, apretó los labios molesto, ya la pagaría ese bastardo.

**-ven a mi oficina**, le dijo a su hijo con voz fría y salió.

El chico volteo a ver a su amigo, este solo le dio un gesto de compañerismo, ni él podía intervenir cuando se trataba de una charla padre e hijo; Hiccup entro en la oficina de su padre y se sentó delante de él, estaba muy nervioso y comenzaba a sudar.

**-¿quién es ese sujeto?**

**-eh**

**-el militar, ¿quién es?**

**-n-n-no, no lo se-e-e**, respondió tartamudeando, **no se su nombre solo lo conozco de vista**

Stoick miro a su hijo y este bajo la mirada apenado.

-**porque no me dijiste**

**-no pensé que fuera peligroso, solo lo había visto de lejos, jama había hablado con el**

**-desde hace cuánto lo conoces**

**-lo vi la última vez que fui al bosque, antes de que lo cerraran, nos cruzamos en la carretera y lo salude eso fue todo.**

**-y que paso después**

**-bueno, empecé a verlo más seguido, la verdad casi todos los días jamás hable con el pero estoy seguro de que me seguía y bla, bla, bla bla**

El joven castaño respondía todo lo que su padre le preguntaba siguiendo las instrucciones de su abuela, al final le dio la descripción de la forma humana del susurro mortal y se marchó.

* * *

-**dios no puede ser le acabo de mentir a la policía y a mi padre**

**-ya no seas exagerado, no mentimos, solo cambiamos la verdad**

**-abuela por favor T.T**

-**oh, pero como te gusta mortificarte, preferías decir la verdad y que se llevaran al pobre de Toothless a una sala de experimento para que lo estudien y después termine disecado**

**-claro que no**

**-entonces deja de quejarte **

**-está bien, Fishlegs por favor me puedes llevar al trabajo**

**-claro**

**-no, vamos a la feria**, menciono el azabache en la parte trasera del auto

Sus amigos voltearon a verle desconcertados

**-quiero hablar con los otros dragones… vamos a la feria**

Fishlegs volteo a ver a Hiccup y este accedió, pronto comenzaron a alejarse de la estación y se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron el azabache salió primero y se encamino directo a la carpa de los fenómenos, el castaño salió corriendo detrás de él y sus compañeros lo siguieron con más calma.

* * *

El terrible terror se encontraba trapeando el piso del escenario, a su lado estaba la chica groncle y el joven punk; se escuchó como abrían de jalón la cortina de la entrada, rompiendo un poco, un joven de cabello negro ingreso con paso firme y detrás de él un chico de cabello castaño, el terrible terror dejo caer el trapeador espantado y corrió a esconderse detrás de su amiga, esta lo miro asustada y empezó a caminar asía atrás.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?,** el joven punk se colocó delante de sus compañeros viendo al intruso molesto.

**-llámalos a todos**, ordeno el azabache

**-¿Qué?**

**-ya me escuchaste llama a todos tus compañeros ahora**

El joven lo miro y después volteo a ver a su amigo, con un gesto le ordeno ir a buscar a los demás, el hombrecillo salió disparado por sus compañeros, al salir casi choca con Gothi y Fishlegs, estos ingresaron y se fueron a sentar en las gradas, Toothless e Hiccup se les unieron, los humanos veían con un poco de desconfianza a los dragones delante de ellos, bueno Fishlegs estaba muy emocionado y no dejaba de escanear con la mirada a los dos presentes, pronto se reunieron ocho personas más, estos se colocaron en la arena y veían fijamente a sus interlocutores.

El hombre delgado que había anunciado la vez pasada el show fue el primero en hablar.

**-que es lo que quieres de nosotros furia nocturna.**

Él morocho solo lo miro pero no dijo nada.

**-para que nos querías ver** ~nada~, **acaso haz venido a atacarnos**, en cuanto dijo eso todos los presentes se sobresaltaron, a excepción de Toothless que no dejaba de verlos sin pronunciar una palabra.

El chico punk se desesperó, es que ese sujeto solo se venía a burlar de ellos, se paró delante de su compañero y comenzó a exigir una respuesta por parte del azabache.

**-qué demonios quieres aquí, responde**

La joven de la trenza y otros dos intentaron calmarle, pero el muchacho no era muy paciente que digamos.

**-maldita** **sea para qué es que querías vernos** ~nada~, **si no tienes nada que decirnos entonces tú y esos patéticos humanos lárguense**, los ojos del azabache se dilataron hasta tomar su aspecto felino, se levantó y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia el chico, **que sucede, finalmente vas a hablar.**

Un puñetazo se impactó en la cara del joven, el cual fue a parar al suelo, dos de sus amigos corrieron a ayudarle mientras la joven de la trenza y los gemelos se ponían delante de él y comenzaban a amenazar a Toothless con una serie de gruñidos.

Hiccup se paró y tomo a su compañero de la mano asiéndolo retroceder, el morocho no dejaba de ver con odio a sus compatriotas.

**-tú, maldito bastardo.**

El chico se lanzó molesto contra Toothless, arrojo un golpe contra el incendiando su mano en el proceso, el azabache logro detener el puñetazo con su mano, cerro el puño del otro en su palma y le doble el brazo, su contrincante grito de dolor pero no tardo en arrojar una patada también en llamas, Toothless detuvo el golpe usando su pierna, molesto doblo más la mano del joven y lo arrojo contra sus amigos, estos lo veían entre asustados y enfadados, los gemelos estaban por lanzarse contra el pero una voz los detuvo.

-**Barf, Belch basta**, un hombre bajito y de aspecto oriental venia entrando, **no más peleas**, los demás lo miraban con respeto y asintieron, **por favor disculpa los modales de Hok fang,** le dijo el anciano al morocho, Toothless solo lo miro, **pero por favor dinos que es lo que quieres de nosotros.**

**-Toothless**, Hiccup lo veía angustiado, no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo, -**Toothless que sucede.**

-**no se acerquen a nosotros**, menciono el morocho mirándoles con desprecio, **ninguno de ustedes se vuelva a acercar a nosotros, no sé qué trato tendrán con ese maldito susurro, pero si alguien de mi familia resulta dañado por su culpa voy a regresar y los despedazare, fui claro.**

Los demás dragones lo miraban impactados, familia, se refería a esos humanos que lo acompañaban, comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, era raro oír a uno de ellos defender a un humano.

**-le aseguro furia nocturna que nosotros no tenemos amistad con el susurro, por…**

**-NO ME IMPORTA, no quiero que se nos acerquen, es la única advertencia que voy a darles, si regreso aquí no será en buenos términos.**

El morocho tomo a Hiccup del brazo y comenzó a caminar asía la salida, sus compañeros lo seguían sorprendidos y en silencio, antes de salir dio una mirada a los demás a modo de advertencia, el anciano lo miro con ojos tristes y volteo la mirada, fue en ese momento que sus ojos chocaron con los del castaño, el chico los miraba con preocupación y un poco de culpa, Hiccup dijo un ligero lo siento y salió detrás de sus amigos, en poco tiempo él y sus compañeros se alejaban en el auto.

* * *

-**ese bastardo**, Hok fang veía molesto la salida, **nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con su pelea, como se atreve a culparnos.**

**-pero Hok fang, no olvides que fue por un descuido nuestro que se enteró del furia nocturna.**

**-eso fue culpa de Monroe**, reclamo el joven mientras señalaba a su compañero, **ese idiota debió de mantener la boca cerrada, ahora no solo tenemos que lidiar con ese estúpido susurro sino que también debemos cuidarnos de un furia nocturna.**

Pronto todos comenzaron a discutir, algunos culpaban al pobre terror mientras otros lo defendían ya que había sido un accidente, el anciano los miro y se encamino a la salida sin decir nada, talvez aún tenían la oportunidad de salvarse.

* * *

Llegaron al departamento de noche, ya habían pasado a dejar a Gothi en su casa y aprovecharon para cenar, los chicos ingresaron al edificio con calma mientras dos pares de ojos los vigilaban.

-**bueno creo que ya me voy a dormir,** el rubio comenzó a caminar a su habitación, **mañana tenemos que trabajar, descansen chicos,** se despidió con la mano y se alejó seguido por copo de nieve.

**-será mejor descansar.**

**-si**

El castaño se fue a la sala y se dispuso a acostarse pero antes de hacerlo su amigo se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

**-que sucede**

**-…...** El morocho desvió la mirada, tenía una duda y no quería dormir con ella, -**oye, ¿porque tú y tu papá no se llevan bien?**

**-eh**, los ojos del chico se abrieron como plato, no esperaba semejante pregunta**,- bueno es que…**

**-es que**, Toothless lo miraba intrigado, el recordaba que amaba mucho a su padre y le gustaba seguirlo donde fuera, pero parecía que Hiccup más bien rehuía de su progenitor, -**dime Hiccup ¿porque no quieres a tu papá?**

**-no es eso**, se apresuró a responder el castaño**,- yo quiero mucho a mi padre**, dijo en voz baja, -**es solo que yo y él no, no estamos de acuerdo en algunas cosas, es todo.**

**-en que cosas**

**-bueno, unas cosas sobre mi vida**, respondió bajito mientras se encogía de hombros.

**-¿cómo cuáles?**, pregunto acercándose.

**-pues en mis gustos O/././O**

**-¿gustos?,** se refería a la comida, porque en una ocasión discutió con su papá sobre que pez era el mejor, el salmón o el bacalao.

**-digamos que él quiere una cosa para mí y yo otra, je**

**-como, no te entiendo**.

**-bueno**, el chico se rasco el mentón, como explicarlo sin que suene, no se pervertido,-**ahh, es que yo…digamos que tengo un gusto en particular que a él no le agrada, es todo, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo quiera.**

**-cuál es ese gusto, es por comida**

**-no, O/././O, es sobre mi pareja**, murmuro bajito

**-pareja**, al morocho no le gusto como sonaba esto, como que pareja, hasta donde el sabia no tenía ninguna pareja, ¿oh sí?, **– que pareja, tú no tienes**, aseguro molesto.

**-bueno sobre las personas que me gustarían como pareja**

**-que personas**, el morocho ya prácticamente se encontraba arriba de él mientras lo veía fijamente.

**-bue-bue-bueno, es que a,a ,ami me gus..tan los chicos O/././.O**, susurro mientras baja la mirada muerto de vergüenza

El morocho ladeo la cabeza, no entendía muy bien el problema, y que, que le gustaran los chicos, cuál era el problema.

El castaño volteo a ver a su amigo, este tenía una cara de confusión, volteo a verle y con la mirada le pidió una explicación más exacta.

**-ya sabes, se supone que me deberían gustar las chicas,** el morocho pareció pensarlo y después de unos segundos asintió, -**y pues como no es así, digamos que mi papá está molesto por ello y bueno por eso no convivimos mucho**, susurro triste.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Toothless hablara

**-ahh….pues yo creo que es algo tonto, nadie puede escoger tu pareja, solo tú lo puedes hacer, yo creo que tu papá es muy torpe.**

Hiccup dio una ligera sonrisa, almenos el azabache no se sentía incómodo con sus gustos, el chico agradeció a todos los dioses conocidos, se habría desecho si Toothless lo hubiese repudiado.

-**bueno, vamos a dormir, estoy cansado.**

**-mmm, si yo también**

El azabache tomo la mano de Hiccup y lo jalo a su habitación, no podía dejarlo en el sillón que tal si se lastimaba más la mano, el castaño lo siguió sonrojado sin saber que decir, Toothless lo miro sonriendo.

**-solo será hasta que te recuperes, después te corro**, menciono divertido

**-oye que es mi habitación**, reclamo el chico inflando las mejillas

**-nop, ahora es mía ^.^**

**-tú ¬¬**

* * *

En una fábrica abandonada el susurro mortal se preparaba para un segundo raund, el hombre se acercó a un refrigerador y tomo una ampolleta, la guardo entre su ropa y se dispuso a salir, estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando esta se abrió, un hombre vestido de negro ingreso a la habitación, detrás de él venía otro sujeto con una gabardina marrón.

**-y bien, donde estabas**, pregunto un sujeto con una chamarra marrón mientras pasaba a su lado

**-Salí a divertirme**, menciono el susurro mientras intentaba salir, una mano le detuvo el camino**, -que sucede**, pregunto molesto.

**-y dime, quien te hizo esas heridas**, pregunto el hombre de negro, -**es raro que aún no termines de sanar desde anoche**, el hombre le mostro una sínica sonrisa cubierta de colmillos.

El susurro lo miro molesto, se habían dado cuenta de cuando llego herido.

**-ya sabes que especie era el que se encontraba en el bosque, **pregunto el hombre dela gabardina mientras comenzaba a revisar unos papeles en la mesa

**-sí**, molesto miro a su compañero.

**-y bien**

**-es un furia nocturna**

Sus compañeros lo miraron impresionados, aún quedaba uno; el susurro aprovecho la confusión de sus socios para salir, estos lo miraron alejarse.

**-no puedo creerlo, aún queda uno,** menciono feliz el hombre de negro.

-**si es verdad, él se pondrá muy feliz de saberlo.**

**-sí, tienes razón**.

El hombre de la gabardina miro la puerta y después se acercó al refrigerador, faltaban algunas ampolletas, dio un bufido molesto y miro a su compañero, este solo le devolvió una fría sonrisa y salió.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hiccup y los demás volvieron a sus actividades cotidianas, a pesar de que Toothless se opuso a que esos dos salieran ya que no podría vigilarles, los chicos lograron convencerle que estarían seguros y no se tenía que preocupase, le aseguraron regresar a una hora fija, de lo contrario él podría salir a buscarlos como un dragón (petición especial de Toothless para dejarlos salir), el castaño se fue a su trabajo desde temprano, aún seguía un gran alboroto por los sucesos ocurridos, después de deslindarse de toda culpa (algo relativamente fácil ya que nadie creía que el pudiera ser responsable de semejantes actos) y dar una explicación sobre sus heridas las cuales relaciono con una caída de las escaleras, el joven se puso a trabajar, ya estaba por salir cuando Heather fue a hablar con él.

**-hola**, menciono con voz queda, **como estas.**

El castaño la miro algo intrigado, aun no olvidaba lo que Goober le había dicho, - **bien, y tú**

**-también **~silencio~,- **y ya supiste lo que paso**

**-eh, no la verdad no**, respondió nervioso, -**y tú lo sabes**

**-ah, no yo salí después, no sé bien lo que ocurrió** ~silencio~ -**escucha Hiccup sobre lo que hice, yo…**

**-de donde me conoces**

**-eh**

**-desde cuando me conoces**

-**bueno, hace un año cuando me mude a la ciudad, cuando ingrese a la universidad tú me ayudaste**, el chico la miro extrañado no lo recordaba**,- en la clase del profesor Gothar, en el laboratorio de computación, tú y yo tomamos la misma clase**, Hiccup pareció hacer memoria, -**me prestaste tus apuntes y me ayudaste a ponerme al corriente, fue por tres semanas, lo recuerdas.**

Hiccup hizo memoria, si recordaba haber ayudado a uno o dos alumnos por orden del profesor, pero no recordaba quienes eran, como el chico se la vivía en el trabajo y la escuela casi nunca prestaba atención a lo demás.

-**sí creo que sí**, respondió tranquilo

Heather bajo la mirada, eso era muy vergonzoso para ella, la chica se había quedado prendada de la calidez y confianza que el joven le había dado en ese corto tiempo y comenzó a crear un amor platónico alrededor del chico, lo veía de lejos, siempre trabajando y estudiando y pese a que en ocasiones los demás lo molestaban el jamás se mostraba vengativo o rencoroso, incluso había ocasiones en que ayudaba a los mismos tipos que antes lo habían molestado en la escuela, eso le pareció una cualidad excepcional y comenzó a acrecentar la admiración por él.

-**Hiccup por favor discúlpame**, menciono la chica triste, -**te juro que no sabía que tú, bueno ya sabes**, el chico la miro sonrojado, **-yo lamento el problema que te cause con tú novio, por favor perdóname de verdad no sabía que tenías pareja.**

**-no él no es…**

-**pero escúchame, no creo que deberías estar con él**, menciono firme la chica

**-eh**

**-Hiccup no debes estar con alguien que te golpea**, sentencio firme la muchacha, el castaño casi se ahoga con su saliva al escuchar esto**,- tan solo mírate como se atrevió a lastimarte de esa forma.**

**-… **

**-Hiccup tú no te mereces eso, mereces a alguien que te cuide, ya sé que esa persona no puedo ser yo pero te ofrezco mi apoyo, si quieres alejarte de ese abusivo yo te ayudare.**

**-abusivo… no espera Heather, te estas confundiendo, Toothless no me hizo esto**, señalando su mano

**-Hiccup**, la chica meneo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación**,- no debes de tener miedo, no estás solo, escucha no eres al único que le ha pasado, hay más como tú, pero no te preocupes, te ofrezco mi amistad y apoyo incondicional si necesitas ayuda para deshacerse de ese sujeto dímelo, con gusto te acompaño a la policía para denunciarlo, no debes tener miedo**, el joven solo la miraba incrédulo**, -confía en mí,** tendiéndole su mano.

La cara de Hiccup no tenía precio, el chico miraba a su amiga con un tic en el ojo.

**-lo pensare**, respondió tartamudeando el joven mientras tomaba su mano

-**bien, ese es el primer paso,** respondió la chica mientras le sonreía, -**bueno ya me voy, me alegra que podamos seguir siendo amigos^.^**

**-s-s-si, a mi también**

La chica se marchó, no sin antes recordarle a Hiccup que no estaba solo, el chico la miro partir y comenzó a maldecir mentalmente, no solo era una princesa acosada, como dijo su abuela, sino que además tenía el síndrome de mujer golpeada en la etapa de negación, o genial, gracias abuela como te quiero.

El joven salió de edificio y se sentó a esperar a su amigo, Fishlegs tenía el auto ya que el castaño no podía manejar, el rubio se ofreció a salir temprano e ir a recogerlo, de esta manera los dos regresaba al mismo tiempo y Toothless se sentía más relajado al verlos llegar.

* * *

-**aghh, que lata, porque demonios tenemos que cuidar a ese idiota**, se quejó por quinta vez Snoutlout.

**-porque ese idiota es el hijo de nuestro jefe y el desea que lo mantengamos vigilado, ahora cierra la boca y baja los pies.**

**-aun así es molesto**.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana, Hiccup continuaba con sus tareas, estas se había incrementado debido a que los conciertos se habían pospuesto para reparar el estacionamiento y su presupuesto fue reducido, el joven había conseguido sacar a delante su trabajo, incluso Heather se había convertido en su asistente personal, ayudándole en las revisiones y mantenimiento.

**-bueno ya estamos listos**, su jefe se encontraba dándoles indicaciones, -**a partir de mañana comenzaran a llegar los grupos, tendremos que trabajar día y noche, sé que será muy agotador pero cuanto con todos ustedes.**

Los empleados asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse, el día de mañana sería muy agotador.

**-ah, solo espero que Toothless no arme un alboroto**, menciono en voz baja el castaño.

El joven recordaba como habían encontrado a su amigo y a copo de nieve saliendo del edificio tres días antes, los chicos se habían retrasado algunos minutos debido al tráfico y el azabache ya se había desesperado, el joven se dirigía a la parte trasera para transformarse y salir a buscarlos, el zorrito le acompañaba con una mochila en su espalda llena de vendas y demás cosas para curaciones (cortesía de Gothi).

-¿**qué sucede?**, Heather lo miraba extrañada,- **no me digas que tu novio no te deja trabajar, pregunto molesta.**

-**no, es solo que se preocupa demasiado**, el joven ya se había cansado de intentar convencerla de que en primera Toothless no era su novio y en segunda él no era un abusivo como ella creía**, -bueno mientras lo llame estoy seguro de que se calmara.**

-**Hiccup no dejes que te controle, debe de aprender a respetar tu libertad y bla, bla ,bla**

La gran catedra de todos los días lo siguió a la salida, esa chica era más terca que su abuela.

* * *

Después de cenar el joven les informa que estaría ausente por un tiempo, bueno no ausente, más bien trabajando a marcha forzada y con poco tiempo libre.

-**QUEE, pero eso no es justo, como sabré si estás bien, que tal si ese estúpido dragón te vuelve a atacar**, reclamo el morocho.

-**no te preocupes, voy a estar rodeado de gente, aparte necesitamos el dinero.**

**-aun así no me gusta la idea**

**-Toothless por favor.**

-**no te preocupes Toot,** Fishlegs se inmiscuyo en la charla mientras devoraba un plátano**, -recuerdas que te enseñe como mandar mensajes en la computadora**, el azabache asintió, -**bueno, que te parece si Hiccup se reporta cada dos horas, que nos escriba un mensaje, si lo recibimos quiere decir que todo está bien, si no pues vamos corriendo a su trabajo de nuevo**.

Toothless lo miro no muy convencido, la verdad no había entendido muy bien eso de la computadora, pero por fortuna copo de nieve si, el zorrito podía usar el aparato para buscar y mandar correos, el pequeño ya había bajado una gran cantidad de temporadas de diversas series así como música (este pequeño si que mola*o*), bueno mientras tuviera a su compañero no tendría problemas para saber de Hiccup.

**-está bien.**

**-lo ven, problema resuelto ^.^**

* * *

Al día siguiente acompañaron a Hiccup hasta el trabajo, el morocho aún no se sentía agusto y cuando vio a Heather la molestia fue peor, el chico aun no olvidaba que había besado al castaño y eso lo hacía rabiar, algo similar ocurría con la pelinegra, la joven seguía convencida de que el pobre de Hiccup estaba con él por miedo, pero ya ella se encargaría de salvar a su amigo de las garras de ese abusador.

**-bueno, si puedo iré a la casa de acuerdo**, copo de nieve brinco a los brazos de su "mami" y se despidió con lagrimitas en sus ojos, no es que le desagradara estar con su hermano y Toothless pero ahora quien les iba a preparar el desayuno, **-bien, pórtense bien y no hagan destrozos**, los otros tres negaron con la cabeza,**- ahhh, por favor no se llenen de comida chatarra** **entendido**, volvieron a asentir, **-bueno si puedo ir hoy a casa les hablo**.

Pronto sus niños se fueron en el auto, el joven ingreso a su trabajo y se preparó para una jornada dura.

* * *

Ya era de noche mientras Toothless y los demás cenaban viendo la tele, algo que no podían hacer cuando estaba Hiccup porque los regañaba, a sus costados había cuatro cajas de pizza y varias latas de refresco, la computadora estaba junto a ellos encendida esperando el mensaje, después de varios minutos sonó un bip y copo de nieve corrió a verla, el zorrito abrió el correo de Fishlegs y le grito a su hermano para que lo leyera.

**-veamos, estoy bien, algo cansado ya que hay mucho trabajo, no se olviden de lavarse los dientes antes de dormir ah y dejen de comer porquerías y cenar frente a la televisión ò.ó, buenas noches, les hablo mañana.**

**-¿cómo sabe lo que estamos haciendo?,** pregunto el azabache

**-ni idea, a lo mejor es un brujo**, respondió pensativo Fishlegsh, - **oh tiene cámaras vigilándonos**, los tres se empezaron a reír pero de repente callaron y voltearon disimuladamente para poder ver esas cámaras.

Terminaron de cenar y se quedaron platicando un rato.

-**oye y dime ¿qué es lo que Hiccup está haciendo?**

**-bueno, él se encarga de la iluminación y los efectos en un concierto, es el ingeniero visual o algo así.**

**-y eso es importante**

**-pues sí, gracias a ello los conciertos quedan geniales.**

**-ahh, y porque no podemos ir.**

**-es que los boletos son muy caros y no tenía dinero para comprar la entrada, pero descuida Hiccup dijo que nos conseguiría entradas para el concierto final, ese debe ser el más espectacular ya que todas las bandas que van a ir tocaran una canción cada uno al final**, menciono feliz el rubio, **oye porque no te muestro a las bandas que van a tocar eh**.

El rubio comenzó a buscar en la página del salón, Toothless veía curioso a cada una de las bandas, algunos vestían muy raro y otros muy graciosos, en unos eran varios, en otros solo dos o tres o incluso un integrante, el rubio le ponía un poco de su música y le explicaba el género que interpretaban y los instrumentos, en ocasiones con las bandas más viejas le hacía un recuento de su trayectoria, desde sus inicios hasta la época actual (créanme los historiadores son así, les haces una pregunta y te dan todo una catedra y eso lo sé porque mi tía y sus amigos son historiadores), tardaron un par de horas en esto, finalmente llegaron al último, estaban por salir cuando la página se actualizo y anuncio a tres grupos más, el primero era un solista japonés llamado Akeboshi (es que me fascina su canción de Wind y Yellow moon ^.^), los segundos era una banda irlandesa (si son los que creen, ojala y canten la de with orwithout, no mejor la de I Still Haven't Foun con Coco, Siii *o*) U2.

-**genial, mira quienes van a cerrar, esto será fantástico**, **te va a gustar mucho su música ya lo veras** (a mí me gustan ^.^), menciono feliz el rubio, **ojala y Hiccup pueda conseguirnos un asiento hasta delante.**

Toothless solo miro a su compañero y asintió, el humano sabía más de esas cosas y si decía que le gustaría entonces así seria, después de todo las cosas que llevaba en ocasiones o eran interesantes o sabían bien.

-**y estos quienes son**, menciono mientras señalaba otro logo en la pantalla.

**-eh, no se déjame revisar…. , ay dios, esto no se ve bien.**

* * *

El castaño se encontraba revisando algunos cables, el primer concierto ya había terminado, en el salón solo se encontraban los empleados y alguno que otro artista que tenía algunas peticiones para cuando tocara su turno, el chico bufo cansado, como deseaba estar en casa con su dragón y sus amigos, termino de doblar un cable y lo acomodo en un cajón, descansaría por un rato antes de comenzar a montar el siguiente espectáculo, escucho la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, posiblemente Heather ya regresaba con un poco de comida, se dio vuelta para ayudar a su amiga con las cosas pero una mano lo jalo.

El joven sintió como lo tomaron de la cintura y le jalaron, pronto su cuerpo se pegó a otro, antes de poder reaccionar una mano lo tomo de su nuca y unos fríos labios se apoderaron de los suyos, el chico se sorprendió por el acto, esos labios, ese sabor, ya los conocía, eran los mismos que lo volvían loco hace dos años.

Pronto sus ojos verdes se encontraron con dos zafiros azules, estos lo veían fijamente, sus labios fueron liberados poco a poco, el castaño miraba a su compañero sorprendido, que hacia él ahí.

**-hola Hiccup**, me extrañaste, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del sujeto permitiendo ver una hilera de blancos dientes**,- porque yo a ti si**

El castaño se quedó en blanco, esto tendría que ser una broma, él no podía estar ahí, con un hilo de voz solo alcanzo a susurrar un nombre.

**-Jack…**

* * *

**Y hasta ahí le dejo.**

**Bueno recuerdo que en uno de los comentarios me habia una petición de que alguien estuviera interesado en Hiccup para poner al pobre de Toothless celoso, en un principio tenía la idea de usar a Astrid o a Heather, pero llegue a la conclusión de que ellas no podían competir con el carisma de nuestro lindo dragoncito, por tal motivo las descarte.**

**Pero entonces quien podría igualarlo en todo el universo de DreamWorks, ahhh la búsqueda fue difícil, tuve que hacer varias audiciones….pero finalmente lo encontré, el único capaz de competir con la ternura y galantería de Toothless era (redoble de tambores),…SHREK.**

**Sip Shrek era la mejor opción ^.^….desgraciadamente su querida princesa Fiona no me lo quiso prestar y bueno digamos que casi me rompe la otra pierna, por tal motivo no pude ponerlo en el fic.**

**Pase a mi segunda opción que fue Burro…pero después de pensarlo un poco lo descarte, que tal si le quitaba la pareja a Hiccup, digo después de todo se nota que le gustan los dragones, sino pregúntenle a su esposa.**

**Y así comenzó mi búsqueda por todas las películas animadas de la empresa de sueños, Tulio y Miguel aún seguían buscando el dorado, Megamind era muy azul, Guy de los Croods muy adelantado para la época, el pingüino Cabo demasiado adorable y Rico un psicópata….pero entonces llego él, estatura perfecta, buen porte, culto y con sexapil, aparte de que canta, si él era el ideal, había nacido para el papel, tan, tan, tan, taaaannnn, con ustedes el Príncipe Encantador waaaaa.**

**Ya tenía a mi estrella siii, todo iba a salir de maravilla, o almenos eso pensé antes de que una extraña y misteriosa tormenta de nieve hiciera su aparición y lo enviara al hospital por Hipotermia , y de nueva cuenta me quede sin candidato.**

**Tenía la intención de pedirle a la empresa del ratón miguelito prestado a Stich, pero posiblemente él se llevaría todas las ovaciones opacando a mis estrellas, que era lo más probable, pensé en pedirles a Kristoff pero no confío en un sujeto que le roba la mitad de la zanahoria a un pobre reno.**

**Y pues no me quedo más opción que usar a Juanito Escarcha, alias Jack Frost, digo el chico es agradable, algo pedante en ocasiones pero ya ni modo, ya me había tardado demasiado en actualizar…así que con ustedes el guardián de la alegría Jack frost, ese será el rival de Toothless.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, bueno nos leeremos después.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola ^.^. ….perdón, perdón, perdón, siento mucho el retraso, pero es que ya entre a la escuela y no tengo mucho tiempo T.T**

**Aparte, había escrito el capítulo como seis veces y no me convencía. Bueno espero que les guste como quedo.**

**Bueno pasemos al capítulo.**

* * *

**Regla #13 ten cuidado con el pasado**

The Guardians, así es como se llamaba el grupo de acuerdo con Fishlegs, el rubio se había callado después de decir esto, miraba fijamente la pantalla mientras movía el mouse de un lado a otro; ¿Qué carajos asía Jack Frost ahí?, recordaba que el albino tenía muy buena voz y parece que había formado una banda, de acuerdo con los comentarios que inmediatamente comenzaron a aparecer en el block, eran muy populares entre la juventud. Pero ¿Por qué tenía que venir a tocar precisamente en el lugar donde trabajaba Hiccup?

**-ahhh, esto no se ve bien**, el rubio apago la computadora y se retiró en silencio al baño.

Toothless y copo de nieve lo miraron extrañados…mmm, posiblemente no le gustaba el último grupo.

* * *

El castaño no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, Jack Frost estaba frente a él y lo tenía abrazado; el albino junto sus frentes mientras lo veía fijamente, con mucho cuidado Jack comenzó a tocar las sonrojadas mejillas de Hiccup, el chico movía sus dedos muy despacio, delineando esa piel llena de pecas color canela que tanto le gustaban, comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a unos delgados y rosados labios, estos susurraron su nombre de forma tímida soltando un poco de su aliento que pronto chocaron con esos largos y blancos dedos, Jack sonrió ante esto, el joven tomo la cara de Hiccup con sus manos y procedió a besarlo.

Hiccup se quedó en blanco, podía sentir los frescos labios del albino sobre los suyos, el joven cerro poco a poco sus ojos y comenzó a responder tímidamente el beso, como había extrañado esa sensación, ese aliento fresco que solo Jack Frost podía desprender (ja, sonó como comercial de pasta dental), con cuidado llevo sus manos a la nuca del albino entrelazándolas, Jack tomo esto como una buena señal, el joven dejo su rostro y coloco sus manos en la cintura del castaño.

Pronto el beso comenzó a ser más demandante, el guardián empezó a morder el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, el castaño no se lo negó y abrió poco a poco su boca, en breves segundos las lenguas de ambos luchaban por el control, que rápidamente fue tomado por Jack marcando un ritmo lento y sensual.

Como una deliciosa brisa de verano, así es como Hiccup podría describir el beso, una brisa que llega cuando el calor se encuentra en su apogeo y estas a punto de desmayarte, esa sensación de frescura que te puede volver a la vida tras horas de insolación, la cual agradeces a dios que exista, así es como siempre había sentido los besos de Jack (la verdad yo me conformo con un rico helado de chocolate, en barquillo de chocolate, bañado con chocolate y chispas de chocolate…y la chocolates lista sigue, cuando hace calor ^.^).

El albino comenzó a levantar poco a poco la chamarra de Hiccup, el joven pudo sentir un escalofrió que recorrió su piel cuando los dedos blancos y fríos de Jack lo tocaron, fue en ese momento cuando Hiccup reacciono… ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? Jack lo había abandonado, le había dejado hace dos años sin darle ninguna explicación, simplemente desapareció, pronto la pasión del momento se convirtió en rabia, furioso empujo a su compañero lejos de él, no, no podía caer en lo mismo, aparte ahora se encontraba enamorado de Toothless, eso era una traición a su lindo dragón, porque él era…..bueno eran….ah…. la verdad no eran nada más que amigos, él era el único enamorado, así que como podría ser una traición si Toothless no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

El chico bajo la vista apenado y triste, mordió su labio y apretó los puños mientras comenzaba a temblar.

**-vete**, susurro

**-Hiccup,** Jack intento acercarse, pero la mirada que le dirigió el castaño le dijo que no era buena idea.

**-¡que te vayas!,** ordeno

El albino suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando Hiccup se enojaba era mejor obedecer, antes de salir volteo a ver a su compañero.

**-vendré mañana a verte, tenemos que hablar**, sin darle tiempo a responder abandono la habitación.

Hiccup se dejó caer al piso, esto no le podía estar pasando, porque ahora que finalmente se volvía a enamorar tenía que reaparecer la persona que le rompió el corazón; se escuchó la música de un ring ton, el sonido de su celular lo saco de su tristeza, con esfuerzo se dispuso a contestar.

**-hola**

**-Hiccup, soy yo**, al otro lado se escuchó la débil voz de Fishlegs

**-¿Fishlegs?**

**-sí, **contesto en un murmullo

**-¿Qué sucede?, ¿estás bien?, casi no te escucho.**

**-lo siento, es que estoy escondido en el armario, por eso no puedo hablar en voz alta**

Al escuchar esto el corazón del castaño se aceleró, ¿qué hacía escondido en el armario?, acaso algo malo había pasado, acaso habían descubierto a Toothless y por eso estaban escondidos, o peor aún, ese dragón había vuelto a aparecer, los ojos del castaño se contrajeron por el miedo.

**-¿Qué paso?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Dónde está Toothless?**, pregunto angustiado.

-**Hiccup cálmate, estamos bien, no ha pasado nada malo.**

**-¿entonces que haces en el armario?**

-**bueno es que quería hablar contigo, pero no quería que Toothless escuchara**, contesto en un susurro.

-**eh, ¿pero porque?, que sucede que no quieres que Toothless escuche.**

**-bueno Hiccup…es sobre Jack.**

El castaño cayó de repente, así que Fishlegs sabía de Jack.

**-¿Cómo te enteraste?**

**-estábamos viendo la página del salón y lo vi entre los grupos…ya lo viste**

**-sí, algo así…**

**-… estas bien...**

**-sí**

**-quieres que vaya**

**-no, no te preocupes**

**-¿seguro?**

**-sí….mejor ve a dormir, ya son las dos de la mañana.**

**-no importa, si quieres voy por ti ahora.**

Hiccup sonrió ante el comentario, gracias a Odín tenía un amigo tan fiel como Fishlegs.

**-no es necesario, te aviso si te necesito.**

**-bueno entonces hab….eh**, se escuchó el ruido de una puerta, **ahhh**, un grito ahogado salió de la garganta del rubio,…**oh, dios Toot me asustaste, ¿Qué haces despierto?**

**-escuche un ruido y vine a ver si estabas bien, **el castaño alcanzo a oír la voz de su lindo dragón al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Después de que Fishlegs y copo de nieve fueran a dormir, el azabache se quedó mirando fijamente el pasillo de la entrada, el chico no se sentía a gusto sabiendo que Hiccup no llegaría a dormir ese día…ni los próximos cinco, dio un bufido molesto mientras se hundía más en el sofá, como se le ocurría a Hiccup irse solo, que tal si ese estúpido susurro volvía a secuestrarlo, enfadado comenzó a desordenar su cabello con las manos mientras le reclamaba a un ausente Hiccup.

Bueno, ya no le quedaba de otra más que intentar dormir, fue a la cocina y tomo un vaso de leche para que le ayudara a descansar, cuando estaba por entrar a "su habitación" su vista se quedó fija en el mural que él y copo de nieve habían hecho, como agradecía que Hiccup no lo borrara, observo su obra de arte, los dragones volando en el cielo y bajo ellos un bosque, con cariño comenzó a tocar los trazos en la pared, a su memoria vinieron recuerdos de su vida, las veces que salió a cazar con su padre, los mimos de su madre, las travesuras y peleas con sus hermanos, por dios como los extrañaba.

Algo triste bajo la mirada, sus ojos captaron una figura de peluche en el piso, sonriendo recogió su juguete, si Hiccup lo veía seguro y le echaba bronca por dejar las cosas tiradas…sí Hiccup lo regañaría…Hiccup….ah….demonios, porque se le ocurrió tomar ese estúpido trabajo, era un desconsiderado, como se atrevía a tenerlo despierto toda la noche, preocupado por no saber cómo se encuentra, ya después se desquitaría, oh si se iba a vengar molestándolo cuando regresara, así aprendería a no marcharse sin su permiso.

Un suave murmullo lo puso alerta, parecía que Fishlegs estaba hablando dormido, agudizo su oído para escuchar mejor, por el tono que usaba parece que estaba preocupado, tal vez tenía una pesadilla, con mucho cuidado ingreso a la habitación, quería asegurarse que el rubio y copo de nieve estuvieran bien; la habitación estaba en penumbras, unos escasos rayos de luna ingresaban por las persianas, en la cama estaba copo de nieve, el zorrito se encontraba arriba de una almohada enroscadito, pero a su lado no había nadie, Toothless abrió los ojos preocupado, estaba seguro de que Fishlegs no había salido, agrando sus pupilas y comenzó a revisar el lugar, un suave murmullo salió del armario, con paso firme se dirigió a el y abrió la puerta.

El rubio se encontraba en el suelo hablando por su celular, este dio un ligero grito ante la impresión de ver al azabache.

-**ahhh, dios Tooth me asustaste, ¿Qué haces despierto?**

**-escuche un ruido y vine a ver si estabas bien**

-**ah, lo siento es que estoy hablando con Hiccup**, respondió nervioso, - **y como no quería despertarte pues decidí hablar aquí.**

El azabache abrió los ojos feliz.

-**Hiccup, ¿hablas con él?, ¿ya va a venir?**

-**eh, no, solo quería saber si estaba bien**, respondió nervioso, -**ya vez que está trabajando mucho.**

Una ligera risa se escuchó desde el celular.

**-ja, ja ,ja, creo que no eres muy bueno para esconderte Fishlegs **

**-oh, cállate**, reclamo haciendo un puchero el rubio, **-toma quieres saludarlo**.

El joven le extendió su teléfono al azabache, este lo tomo gustoso y se alejó un poco, dándole espacio a Fishlegs para que se parara.

**-Hiccup ¿ya vas a venir?**

-**no, ya te dije que me tengo que quedar toda la semana**

**-ah, eso no es justo yo quiero que estés aquí**, reclamo haciendo un puchero.

**-yo también quiero estar en la casa pero no puedo, necesitamos el dinero, sino como compramos la comida.**

**-ya te dije que yo puedo ir al bosque por ella, solo me transformo y listo**

**-y yo ya te dije que no, uno no voy a dejar que cases a los pobres animalitos** (si aja, como no comes carne ¬¬), **dos qué tal si alguien te ve, estaríamos en serios problemas.**

**-pues voy de noche y asunto resuelto.**

**-ah pero que necio eres, sería lo mismo, te he explicado varias veces sobre las cámaras de seguridad y la vigilancia aérea, alguien te vería, aparte no sabemos si el ejército ya se retiró, no te vas a arriesgar por algo tan tonto.**

**-oye cazar no es tonto òó**

**-para mi si, así que deja que yo me encargue de los alimentos de acuerdo.**

Toothless acepto de mala gana, el orgullo del chico se sentía herido, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que ser él el que alimentara a su familia y no Hiccup, después de todo él era el más fuerte y el macho alfa en esa manada….pero no, se tenía que quedar a cuidar a las crías y aguardar en la cueva…ese era el trabajo de Hiccup y no el suyo, solo por eso molestaría mucho más al castaño cuando regresara. Tardaron hablando otra hora hasta que Hiccup los mando a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente Jack salió muy temprano del hotel, cuando sus compañeros despertaron ya se había ido, el joven llego corriendo al salón, los empleados se encontraban arreglando los escenarios para las presentaciones, al chico no le costó trabajo ingresar, después de todo era uno de los invitados; camino por los pasillos buscando a Hiccup, preguntando a todo aquel que pudiera darle información de su paradero.

**-disculpe señorita**

Una joven de cabello largo y negro se giró a mirarlo, la chica tenía unas ojeras muy visibles y su ropa estaba desalineada, en sus manos llevaba una caja de cartón. Jack la miro sorprendido y con un tic en el ojo, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada al trabajo rudo.

-**see**, Heather contesto con una voz muy baja mientras intentaba no cerrar los ojos.

-**perdone, me podría decir donde encuentro a Hiccup.**

-**mmmju**, Heather señalo al frente mientras comenzaba a cabecear, -**esta revisandooooo, ahhhh, perdón, las lámparas del techo, mmmmm**, dio un ligero cabeceo y continuo hablando, **ahhhh, sube por las segundas escalerassszzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Jack la miro sorprendido, la chica se había quedado dormida de pie, con cuidado la rodeo y siguió la dirección que le indicaba, solo esperaba que no se fuera a caer.

Cuando encontró al castaño este estaba revisando unas cajas de fusibles, el joven observaba con mucho detalle los cables, estaba tan metido en su trabajo que no se percató de la presencia del albino, termino de revisar la caja y comenzó a apretar los interruptores, algunas lámparas prendieron pero otras no, saco de su chamarra una radio y comenzó a hablar.

**-Oye Jan, ya arregle el corto pero algunas luces están fundidas.**

**-entiendo, no te preocupes ya mande a Heather con algunos repuestos.**

**-eso me dijiste hace diez minutos pero aun no llega.**

**-ja, ja, ja, a lo mejor se quedó dormida por ahí, con eso de que jamás se había desvelado en el trabajo.**

**-oh, genial**, Hiccup comenzó a pararse mientras se agarraba del barandal, -**aun me falta la máquina de Humo y tengo que ir a buscar, ahhhhh,** enorme fue su sorpresa al voltear y ver a Jack Frost delante de él.

-**ey Hiccup, ¿estás bien?, oye Hiccup**

**-ahh, si no te preocupes.**

**-dios chico, casi me matas del susto, pensé que te habías caído.**

**-no, estoy bien, solo que me sorprendió ver algo.**

**-¿algo?**, el albino levanto la ceja molesto, él no era ningún objeto.

-**ja, ¿y que fue?, una rata**

**-casi,** susurro

-**oye… ÒÓ**

**-bueno, olvídalo, voy a buscar a Heather**

**-de acuerdo, termino y voy a ayudarte.**

**-no, no te preocupes, tu sigue con lo tuyo**

**-entendido jefe.**

La voz de la radio se cortó, el chico guardo con cuidado su aparato y se dispuso a marcharse, comenzó a caminar por ese pequeño pasillo de metal cuando una mano lo detuvo.

**-suéltame**

**-no**

**-¡suéltame!**, ordeno jalándose

**-no, hasta que hablemos**

**-no tenemos nada de qué hablar, tú te marchaste y eso fue todo**, respondió triste aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

**-no, no es verdad, solo escúchame, te voy a explicar porque me fui**

**-no me interesa oírte**, Hiccup se zafo y comenzó a retirarse, desgraciadamente Jack no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, el albino lo abrazo por la espalda reteniéndolo-**que haces O/././O**

**-lo siento Hiccup, pero me vas a tener que escuchar quieras o no.**

-**Jack ya basta, de verdad tengo que trabajar estoy muy retrasado.**

**-no me importa**, comenzó a abrazarlo más fuerte, -**por favor solo escúchame, dame cinco minutos solo eso te pido.**

Hiccup dejo de forcejear y se quedó quieto.

-**ahora tengo que trabajar….a medio día tendré algo de tiempo, te veré en la entrada a esa hora…ahora por favor suéltame**.

Jack lo soltó con cuidado, Hiccup empezó a caminar a la salida, abrió la puerta y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, cuando llego al pasillo soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se recargaba en la pared… ¿Por qué diablos acepto hablar con él?

* * *

Una hermosa chica de cabello verde y ojos lila caminaba por la acera a paso veloz, ella y sus compañeros se habían dividido para buscar al hiperactivo albino, la joven se dirigía al salón donde tocarían, algo le decía que Jack estaba ahí, el joven se había comenzado a comportar distinto después de que visitaron el lugar, los abandono de repente y se marchó corriendo detrás de los escenarios, el joven no regreso hasta entrada la madrugada algo deprimido. Fairy estaba por llegar cuando vio salir a su amigo.

-¡**hey Jack!**, la chica corrió hasta el mientras movía la mano.

-**Fairy, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-como que ¿qué hago aquí?, te estoy buscando bobo, te desapareciste en la mañana, nos tenías muy preocupados.**

**-lo siento, es que tenía que ver a alguien.**

**-eh, ¿a quién?**

Jack se quedó callado, bueno después de todo se iban a enterar, en especial porque planeaba decirle la verdad a Hiccup.

-**Fairy, diles a todos que vallan al hotel**, hablo el joven serio, - **tengo que hablar con ustedes.**

Su compañera lo miro extrañada, era raro verlo así de serio, la joven saco su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a sus amigos, cuando termino ella y su compañero se marcharon al hotel, ninguno de los dos se percató que unos ojos amarillos los miraban fijamente.

Minutos después.

-**Jack, chico donde estabas, nos tenías muy preocupados,** un hombre alto de barba blanca y acento ruso se acercó al joven para abrazarlo**,- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar eh?**

**-lo siento, es que tenía algo importante que atender.**

-**aun así, avisa la próxima**, un chico alto y fornido venia entrando, el joven tenía un cabello negro azulado y unos hermosos ojos celestes, **-hemos estado buscándote como locos desde la mañana.**

*aclaro, no voy a llamar Bunny a Bunny, es que me suena más como el nombre de una chica, y poner en español conejo tampoco me gusta, así que lo voy a llamar Hugh, por el actor que lo interpreto, ósea Hugh Jackman…o si tiene alguna sugerencia le cambio el nombre.

**-lo siento Hugh, es que no podía avisarles,** el joven miro a sus compañeros, era ahora o nunca, -**chicos tengo algo que decirles**.

Sus compañeros lo miraron curiosos, era raro verlo tan serio.

* * *

Hera medio día y faltaba poco para que iniciara un nuevo concierto, pese a ello su jefe le permitió salir a distraerse y descansar un poco; el castaño camino a la entrada tronando sus dedos, se encontraba muy nervioso, pero él había aceptado hablar con el albino; afuera había una larga fila de jóvenes esperando entrar, Hiccup saludo a los guardias y salió a la calle, el joven se sentó en una de las bancas que había al frente y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones esperando ver al albino.

* * *

Jack se encontraba forcejeando con un listón navideño que lo aprisionaba, Nicholas ( o prefieren Nort?) lo había atado ya que el joven no quería escucharlos.

-**déjame ir, o les juro que lo van a lamentar.**

**-Jack por favor cálmate**, hablo la fémina del grupo, -**lo que quieres hacer es muy peligroso entiende.**

**-es verdad idiota, no puedes ir por ahí diciéndole a cualquier humano que eres un guardián**, Hugh lo miraba molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-**Hiccup no es cualquiera**, reclamo molesto el chico, -**ya se los dije él es muy especial y yo quiero decirle la verdad sobre mí.**

-**Jack entiende, decirle a un niño que eres un guardián está bien, después de todo fuimos creados para protegerles, pero un adulto es otra cosa**, Nicholas lo miraba serio.

**-es cierto,** Hugh se acercó mirándolo fijamente,** - lo más probable es que crea que estás loco o que te estas burlando de él.**

-**es cierto Jack, los adultos no son como los niños, ellos no creen en la magia, la han olvidado al crecer**, menciono Sand con una serie de figuras de arena sobre su cabeza.

**-solo** **piénsalo Jack, no queremos que salgas herido**, Fairy se agacho colocando la mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Jack bajo la vista e hizo un mohín…salir lastimado, él ya había salido lastimado hace dos años cuando tuvo que abandonar al castaño, y ¿Por qué?, todo porque a Pich se le ocurrió regresar a molestar, el chico volteo a ver a sus amigos y suspiro.

-**lo siento chicos, pero tengo que hacerlo**.

Sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados, de improvisto los ojos de Jack comenzaron a brillar, el chico abrió sus manos y de sus dedos empezó a salir un vapor helado que congelo el lugar. Los guardianes miraban sorprendidos a su amigo, sus cuerpos estaban congelados y solo podían mover sus ojos, Jack comenzó a tambalearse en la silla hasta que logro romper el listón congelado, cuando estuvo libre corrió a la salida y se marchó.

* * *

El castaño se levantó molesto y decepcionado, regreso a su trabajo acompañado de Heather, ya que ella había ido a buscarlo, al diablo con Jack Frost y lo que quisiera decirle.

**-hey Hiccup, ¿estás bien?**, la joven miraba preocupada a su amigo.

**-sí, no te preocupes**

**-si estás cansado yo pued…**

**-estoy bien**, respondió de forma seca

**-yo,** la chica bajo la vista apenada, - **lo siento no quería molestarte**

Hiccup la miro culpable, no tenía por qué desquitarse con su amiga.

**-perdona, es solo que estoy…ah, digamos que me hicieron enfadar**

**-fue tu novio**, pregunto algo molesta

El joven rio, porque siempre culpaba al pobre de Toothless de todo lo malo.

-**no, el jamás me dañaría….podríamos decir que fue mi ex.**

**-oh….pues dile a Toothless, estoy segura que le daría una buena paliza.**

**-ja, ja , ja, ahora lo apoyas, no siempre te estas quejando de él.**

**-que….no…yo…..bueno es que no me gusta que te molesten, solo por esta ocasión si apoyo que sea un abusivo.**

**-ja, ja, ja, ya vamos a trabajar ven**, el castaño tomo a su amiga de la mano y se introdujo al edificio.

* * *

Una pequeña figura caminaba por el techo del recinto, el animalito se agarraba con la ayuda de sus filosas garras mientras reptaba por el concreto, en su cuello llevaba colgada una cajita de plástico de color rosa y blanco, llena de letras y números, con calma comenzó a buscar el aroma de cierto humano, al captarlo empezó a seguir el rastro, paso por varios salones y pasillos hasta llegar a una cabina detrás del escenario, varios humanos se encontraban ahí, algunos cargaban cajas, otros cables, otros traían lámparas gigantes, bueno todos estaban haciendo algo. Con mucho cuidado se desplazó hasta esconderse detrás de una enorme lámpara en el techo, bajo la mirada y la coloco en una enorme consola de sonido, había encontrado a su objetivo; el castaño se encontraba dando órdenes mientras movía una serie de botones y palancas.

**-hey Hiccup, ¿dónde pongo esto?**

**-en la esquina inferior izquierda**

**-bueno**

Los ojos amarillos miraban curiosos la escena, parecía que el joven era el jefe de esos humanos….bueno no podía esperar menos del compañero del furia nocturna, ahora tendría que esperar hasta que este se encontrara solo.

* * *

Cuando Jack llego Hiccup ya se había retirado, el joven ingreso al edificio buscándole, para su mala suerte cuando lo encontró ya estaba trabajando, estaba seguro de que si lo distraía el chico le diría hasta de lo que se iba a morir, muy a su pesar se retiró y decidió aguardar hasta que estuviera solo.

Siete horas después (malditos explotadores òó)

-**ahhh, estoy muerta,** la pelinegra se estiraba intentando relajarse.

**-bueno, ve a descansar, no queremos que te vuelvas a dormir como en la mañana**.

-**ah, no me lo recuerdes T.T**

**-lo siento, pero fue muy divertido encontrarte babeando la pared ^.^.**

**-ah, ya cállate y mejor** **ve a cenar algo, corre yo recojo.**

**-O.K**

El chico salió y se dirigió a la cafetería, tomo un poco de comida y se marchó, ya que el lugar se encontraba repleto, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar un pequeño salón entro y se acomodó en uno de los asientos del lugar, levanto sus pies en el respaldo del asiento de enfrente y comenzó a moverlos, estaba muy cansado, dormiría un poco antes de continuar con el trabajo, recargo su cabeza en respaldo y se hundió mirando el techo, solo se veían las estructuras de metal que soportaban el techo laminado, algunos pasillos que soportaban las enormes lámparas, varios cables, un pequeño dragón verde que lo miraba, más cables, lámparas y….un momento, un dragón…o.O.

El chico se paró de golpe mirando a el pequeño reptil, este se desprendió del techo y comenzó a descender, asustado Hiccup volteo a todos lados, no había nadie ahi; el dragoncito se paró en una de las butacas mirando fijamente al chico, con cuidado se desprendió de la caja rosa que tenía sujeta en el collar y comenzó a apachurrar algunas teclas.

**-H-O-L-A,** una vos robótica se escuchó del aparato

Hiccup lo miraba sorprendido, ese dragón estaba usando un…deletreador.

-**ho-hola**

**-N-O-T-E-V-O-Y-A-A-C-E-R-N-A-D-A-E-S-T-O-Y-A-Q-U-I-P-A-R-A-C-U-I-D-A-R-T-E**

**-¿cuidarme?,** de acuerdo eso sí que no se lo esperaba, estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a ver a esos dragones, no después de la amenaza de Toothless.

El dragoncito afirmo con la cabeza, con cuidado desprendió una nota que venía en el deletreador y se la dio al castaño.

**-L-E-E-L-A.**

Hiccup lo miro y procedió a leerla, ese día sí que estaba raro.

_Buenas noches pareja del furia nocturna._

_Por favor no se preocupe por Monroe, el pequeño está ahí para vigilarle en caso de que el susurro mortal vuelva a aparecer, de ser así él nos avisara y llegaremos a ayudarle_.

Hiccup volteo a ver al dragoncito, este se limpiaba sus alas con su hocico.

_Le puedo asegurar que no somos sus enemigos, sé que es difícil de creer debido a los últimos acontecimientos, pero le aseguro que si nos da la oportunidad podrá comprobar que no somos peligrosos para ustedes._

_Por tal motivo le pido que se reúna conmigo mañana temprano en el parque que está cerca de su trabajo, Monroe le indicara el camino, me gustaría mucho hablar con usted y aclarar el malentendido de hace unos días_.

Hiccup se quedó contemplando al dragón, debería de llamar mejor a Toothless, la verdad no sabía si podía confiar en esos dragones, dio un soplido y continúo leyendo.

_Le agradecería enormemente que por favor no le informe a su pareja sobre este asunto_ (oh genial acaso estaba leyendo su mente),_como pudo observar él no tiene ningún aprecio por nosotros, entiendo que es un odio justificado y algo me dice que usted debe estar al tanto de esto, pero creo que es momento de dejar el pasado en el pasado e intentar formar un nuevo lazo en este presente, para ello necesito de su ayuda, le juro por mi vida que no le lastimaremos y le suplico que por favor acuda a mi encuentro._

_Le veré mañana a medio día._

Hiccup termino de leer el papel y se sentó, ahora que debía hacer, cincuenta por ciento de su ser le decía que llamara a Toothless, pero el otro cincuenta le decía que almenos escuchara lo que tenían que decirle, el chico escondió su cabeza entre sus manos, apretó la carta y comenzó a mecerse indeciso.

-**I-R-A-S**

Levanto la vista, sus ojos se toparon con los ojos amarillos del dragoncito, asintió con un suspiro cansado, los escucharía esperando no equivocarse; Monroe inflo su pecho con alegría, planeo hasta el joven y le dio una pequeña lamida en la mejilla.

**-G-R-A-C-I-A-S**

Hiccup le rasco detrás de los cuernos sonriendo débilmente, curioso tomo el deletreador, bueno con su pequeña forma dragonesca era fácil para el entrar a ese lugar sin llamar tanto la atención y debía reconocer que era una buena idea para comunicarse con el sin tener que cambiar de forma.

El sonido de unas pisadas puso al joven alerta, en un rápido movimiento guardo al pequeño dentro de su chamarra.

Jack Frost entro a la habitación buscando al castaño con la mirada.

**-hola**

**-….. ¿Qué haces aquí?**, pregunto temeroso.

**-vine a buscarte.**

Con calma comenzó a caminar hacia él, Hiccup lo miraba sorprendido y asustado a la vez, mientras rogaba a dios que no fuera a descubrir al dragoncito.

**-lamento no haber podido llegar a tiempo, cuando llegue ya habías entrado, así que decidí esperar hasta que terminaras de trabajar.**

Monroe abrió los ojos preocupado, no sabía con quién estaba hablando el castaño pero estaba seguro de que no era humano, el aroma que desprendía era extraño, podría jurar que olía como la nieve.

-**por favor Hiccup escúchame, te prometo que después me marcho si quieres**

**-no puedo, tengo que trabajar**.

Hiccup intento pasar al lado del albino pero este lo sujeto de su brazo.

**-vamos solo dame una oportunidad para explicarme...**

**-te di una oportunidad lo olvidas, la desaprovechaste, ahora no tengo ni quiero oírte **(si, date tu lugar princesa ^.^).

Antes de que el albino pudiera decir algo, una voz robótica se adelantó.

-N**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**-¿qué es ese sonido?,** pregunto el albino mientras volteaba a todos lados, pronto su mirada se fijó en la chaqueta de su amigo.**-viene de tu ropa**.

Hiccup rápidamente recordó a Monroe, el joven dio un giro dándole la espalda a su acompañante y bajo el cierre, el dragoncito tenía una garra en la letra, rápidamente le quito el aparato y cerro la chamarra.

**-era esto**, sonriendo nervioso mientras mostraba el aparato.

-**oye, ¿qué tienes ahí?, tu chamarra se ve algo abultada**

**-…o.O..no claro que no**

**-estoy seguro que…**

**-mañana en la tarde,** hablo rápidamente el castaño

**-¿Qué?**

**-te veré mañana en la tarde para hablar**

**-¡¿de verdad?!,** pregunto feliz mientras soltaba al castaño del brazo

**-sí, ahora déjame trabajar**

El joven salió disparado de ese lugar y no se detuvo hasta regresar con Heather.

-**oh, ¿ya terminaste?**

**-ah si**

**-bueno entonces ahora te toca guardar lo que falta**, menciono divertida, **mientras yo voy a dormir un poco.**

La chica se despidió y salió de la habitación; un movimiento en su ropa le recordó la existencia del pequeño reptil, cerró la puerta y dejo salir al dragoncito, este voló hasta la silla y miró fijamente al chico.

Hiccup volteo la mirada, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones….o si, saco su teléfono y se dispuso a dar las buenas noches a su familia, ya mañana vería como arreglar todo el asunto.

* * *

Era medio día y un anciano se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té en el parque, a su lado se encontraba un sujeto con un tatuaje en el lado derecho de su cara formado por tres líneas que daban la impresión de un zarpazo, el hombre mecía un cuchillo en sus manos pasándolo de un dedo a otro, su cabello cobrizo estaba sujeto en una cola trenza.

-**te vas a cortar si sigues haciendo eso**

**-claro que no anciano, soy muy hábil no lo olvides.**

El joven lo miro con sorna mientras continuaba pasando el cuchillo, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, rápidamente se giró dándole la espalda al anciano, este solo lo miro divertido y continuo bebiendo su té.

* * *

Hiccup llegaba al parque algo cansado, el joven no había dejado de trabajar para distraerse y no pensar en Jack, Monroe venia oculto en su ropa, el dragoncito había estado en vela vigilando que ese sujeto no se acercara a la pareja del furia nocturna. Cuando llego la hora Hiccup pidió permiso para salir, su jefe no se lo negó ya que el chico estaba haciendo un trabajo estupendo, Llego al parque y comenzó a buscar con la mirada al autor de la carta; había una gran cantidad de niños jugando mientras sus madres platicaban, alguno que otro vendedor y algunas personas haciendo ejercicio, el chico comenzó a avanzar entre la gente, almenos el parque no estaba solo, eso lo alivio un poco ya que supuso que los dragones no se atreverían a atacarlo con tanta gente…o sí. Un anciano le llamo mientras lo saludaba con la mano.

**-Hey joven nocturna aquí**

**-¿joven nocturna?,** bueno debía ser el, comenzó a acercarse un poco temeroso, el hombre era el anciano del circo, aquel que había detenido a esos gemelos antes de que se acercaran a Toothless, -**buenas tardes**, saludo educadamente.

**-me alegro que vinieras**, el anciano se levantó y realizo una reverencia, señalo con su mano el lugar vacío para que Hiccup se sentara, -**si me permite, por favor tome asiento**.

**-gracias**, Hiccup se sentó mirándolo con curiosidad, ese hombre no parecía ser una mala persona, o dragón, o lo que fuera.

**-bueno permítame presentarme mi nombre es Yinglong, pero puede llamarme Yin si así lo desea,** el hombre inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto mientras juntaba sus manos.

-**mucho gusto yo soy Hiccup Haddock**, el joven intento imitar la caravana, - **me puede llamar Hiccup**

**-es un placer conocerte Hiccup, si me permites preguntarte algo**, el chico asintió**,- ¿Dónde está** **Monroe?, **el joven señalo su chamarra la cual se movió un poco, **-ya veo, una buena forma de ocultarse, bueno deduzco que quieres saber porque le he pedido que viniera cierto**, Hiccup asintió mirando fijamente al anciano, -**antes que eso, me podría responder que tanto sabe sobre nosotros los dragones.**

**-eh**

-**me refiero a cuanto sabe sobre nuestra historia, estoy seguro de que su pareja debe de haberle hablado de nosotros aunque sea un poco.**

**-bueno, mmm, el me hablo sobre la guerra contra la raza de las muertes,** susurro el joven.

-**entonces está al corriente de lo que las demás razas hicimos durante esa guerra**, pregunto mirándolo a la cara.

Hiccup asintió.

**-¿porque lo hicieron?, ¿porque no ayudaron a los furia nocturna?, ellos estaban peleando por ustedes y a pesar de ello los abandonaron, ¿Por qué?**

El joven pudo sentir como Monroe se estremecía en su chaqueta, por su parte el anciano bajo la vista y se quedó contemplando el pasto, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que respondiera.

-**miedo, esa es la respuesta.**

**-¡¿miedo?!**

-**sí, las muertes eran una raza impresionante, su poder era casi imparable, en poco tiempo habían puesto a sus pies a más de la mitad de los dragones, incluso algunas razas desaparecieron, todos les temíamos ya que no teníamos el poder para enfrentarlas, vivimos una época obscura durante** **esos años….después recordamos a los furia nocturna, ellos también eran una raza impresionante, unos guerreros natos, jamás habían interactuado con nosotros, nunca nos habían hecho daño por lo que decidimos arriesgarnos a pedir su ayuda**, el anciano guardo silencio por unos minutos recordando viejas escenas en su mente…-**yo estuve en la compañía que partió a su isla para pedir su ayuda.**

Hiccup miro sorprendido al viejo, él había sido uno de los líderes de los que Toothless hablaba.

-**tuvimos suerte, su líder Drogo** (si por Kal drogo) **nos dio su ayuda, ya lo sabias verdad,** el joven asintió**, - nosotros los acompañamos durante la primera batalla, fue una lucha impresionante, a pesar de que los furia nocturna eran más pequeños su fuerza era tan sorprendente como la de las muertes, en poco tiempo varias razas fueron liberadas, incluyendo a mi pueblo.**

**-si ya eran libre ¿porque no los ayudaron?**

-**ya te lo dije, miedo**

**-pero si los furias nocturna les estaban ayudando, no tenían por qué temer más a los muerte, si todos hubiesen luchado**…

**-no lo entiendes, después de ver la primera batalla sentimos miedo por los furia nocturna**, los ojos del chico se abrieron sorprendidos, -**verlos pelear, la facilidad con la que luchaban contra las muertes, su poder….ya habíamos pasado por mucho sufrimiento, vivíamos en cautiverio…el miedo se apodero de nosotros, los furia nocturna jamás salían de su isla, nunca se relacionaban con otras razas…que tal si ahora, después de vencer a la muerte decidían que ellos debían gobernar, tal vez cambiábamos a un tirano y poníamos a otro, otro gobernante que tampoco podríamos derrotar….el miedo se apodero de nosotros, por lo que empezamos a huir, la verdad suplicábamos que se aniquilaran entre los dos y de esa forma terminara la amenaza a nuestras vidas**.

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio, el anciano giro y comenzó a servirse te de un termo, pronto un pequeño tarro de barro se vio lleno con un líquido verde, el anciano volteo a ver a Hiccup, el chico miraba el pasto en silencio, Yin estaba por ofrecerle cuando la voz de Hiccup lo detuvo.

-**ellos no los habrían lastimado**, respondido firme el chico

**-no estábamos seguros, ¿cómo saberlo?**

Hiccup volteo a mirarlo enojado, por primera vez los ojos del joven mostraban furia.

**-¡por qué los ayudaron!, ¡porque arriesgaron sus vidas por ustedes!**, menciono firme

Yin lo miro, pronto sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

**-y si después querían conquistarnos, después de todo serian la raza dominante**.

**-no iban a hacerlo, si ellos hubiesen deseado conquistarles lo habrían hecho, después de todo estaban conscientes de lo fuertes que eran, pero no lo hicieron porque les respetaban, ellos jamás los habrían lastimado, ustedes los juzgaron como si se tratara de las muertes, no les dieron la oportunidad de demostrar que no eran como ellos, solo los usaron.**

**-sí, es verdad**, el anciano llevo su mano a sus ojos, siempre estuvo consciente de lo que habían hecho, cargando con la culpa por siglos

**-dime ¿para que querías verme?, no creo que solo sea para contarme una historia de guerra verdad**.

Yin negó con la cabeza.

**-necesito su ayuda**

**-mi ayuda en que.**

**-deseamos hacer la paz con el furia nocturna, pero estoy seguro que él no va a querer escucharnos, por eso lo cite, estoy seguro que a usted si los escuchara**

-**una disculpa, eso es lo que le quieren decir**, Hiccup lo miro sorprendido, eso lo podían hacer sin él.

**-no es solo eso, también queremos solicitar su ayuda.**

**-su ayuda**

**-queremos que nos ayude contra el susurro mortal**, los ojos del chico se abrieron sorprendidos, -**ese sujeto nos obliga a trabajar para él y si no lo obedecemos nos asesina.**

-**pero, ¿Cómo?, digo ustedes son más.**

Ahora el chico lo veía asustado, Yin dirigió su mirada al frente mientras sus ojos se inundaban de una gran cantidad de recuerdos.

**-nosotros vivíamos en una aldea oculta entre las montañas, era una aldea de dragones, varias razas Vivian ahí, teníamos comercio con otras aldeas humanas y llevábamos una buena relación, la verdad ellos pensaban que éramos algún tipo de ermitaños, no nos quejábamos era una buena vida….desgraciadamente hace setenta años el susurro llego a nuestra aldea y comenzó a atacarnos.**

**-que, ¿pero porque?**

**-no lo sé, jamás nos lo dijo, simplemente empezó a asesinar a mis camaradas**

Hiccup sintió como el dragoncito oculto en su chamarra comenzaba a temblar, el joven empezó a frotar su espalda arriba de la tela intentando calmarlo.

**-no entiendo, si ustedes eran todo una aldea como es que él pudo ganarles.**

**-por medio de algún tipo de droga**, respondió el anciano, -**ese sujeto llevaba una droga que se inyecto y aumento sus poderes, pero no solo fue el Hiccup, iba a acompañado de una gran cantidad de humanos, todos ellos armados con algún tipo especial de balas, capases de atravesar la dura piel de los dragones y la verdad ninguno de ellos se sorprendió al vernos transformados, es como si supieran sobre nosotros, lo que éramos, mis camaradas y yo luchamos por tres días pero al final solo yo quede de pie, yo y mis pequeños hijos, Monroe y todos los actores que viste en el circo eran unas crías en ese momento, para ser honestos aun lo son; el susurro me esclavizo y a los niños ,nos tuvo encerrados por diez años y después nos vendió a un circo, el circo donde nos viste actuar.**

-**entonces, ¿todos en el circo saben que ustedes son dragones**?

-**no, solo el dueño y dos empleados, los demás son humanos que piensan que nosotros somos solo fenómenos, es todo.**

**-pero ¿porque los vendió**?

**-porque somos sus espías, si encontramos a otro dragón debemos comunicárselo, el aparece y se lo lleva, no sabemos a donde o que es lo que hace con ellos, solo sabemos que no lo volveremos a ver.**

**-por eso le dijeron de Toothless**.

-**no, aunque no lo crea eso fue un error, un accidente, el llego cuando Monroe nos estaba diciendo que había visto a un furia nocturna, jamás se lo dijimos directamente**.

**-¿y lo abrían hecho?**

El anciano se quedó callado, la respuesta era obvia, si, ya que si no lo hacían él los mataría cuando se enterara, con tristeza afirmo.

**-lo siento, pero es la única manera que tenemos de sobrevivir, ya le ocultamos en una ocasión algo de información y en castigo torturo y asesino a tres de nuestros amigos.**

Cuando escucho esto Hiccup pudo oír los sollozos del pequeño terror provenientes de su chaqueta, el chico miro su ropa preocupado.

**-uno de ellos era su hermano**, respondió el anciano con voz triste.

El joven lo miro y después abrazo su chaqueta, ahora entendía los sollozos del chiquitín.

**-¿qué es lo que quieren de Toothless?,** pregunto temeroso el chico aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

**-que nos ayude a derrotarle, sé que no tenemos derecho a pedirle eso, pero de verdad necesitamos su ayuda….yo estoy muy viejo para enfrentarle y los demás son muy jóvenes….por favor se lo suplico, por favor ayúdanos**, el anciano miraba esperanzado al chico, -**estoy seguro que si tú se lo pides lo ara.**

**-¿por qué piensas eso?**

-**por qué tu eres su pareja, sé que escuchara una petición de su compañero.**

El chico lo miro sonrojado, a que se refería con pareja, digo posiblemente los dragones tenían otro concepto diferente al de los humanos, aunque pensándolo bien….ya tenía vario días que lo llamaban así y el ni reclamaba.

**-a que te refieres con pareja**

**-bueno, por la manera que te ve, cuando estaban en el circo él se detuvo porque tú se lo pediste, es obvio que cumplió tu capricho**.

No, ahora Hiccup era un jitomate, genial ahora tenía que agregar a su lista el ser una novia mimada.

**-bueno él y yo solo somos amigos, **menciono bajo el chico.

**-pero él dijo que ustedes eran su familia**

**-lo que sucede es que él vive en mi casa, podríamos decir que nos ve como a sus hermanos, eso es todo.**

**-enserio, yo podría haber jurado que ustedes, bueno ya sabe.**

**-no, no somos nada de eso**.

Desde el interior del estómago del chico se escucharon unos ligeros gruñidos, el anciano fijo su vista y presto atención a lo que decían, así que el joven tenía otro pretendiente eh, bueno si no era la pareja del furia nocturna entonces debía de estar bien, no, de improvisto algo que dijo el pequeño le llamo la atención, el pretendiente del castaño no olía como un humano, esto le preocupo, como que no era un humano y de acuerdo al terrible terror tampoco un dragón. Hiccup miro extrañado la cara que el anciano había puesto comenzó a preocuparle.

**-¿qué ocurre?**

**-no, nada, solo me sorprendió lo que dijiste es todo….dime Hiccup nos vas a ayudar.**

El chico dirigió su vista al frente, unos niños se balanceaban en los columpios entre risas y gritos, a su lado estaban sus madres pendientes de que no se fueran a caer, mas allá se veían algunos arbustos y la calle, algunos carros pasaban lentos y otros a gran velocidad; un joven venia entrando con una bolsa de papel en su mano, el chico se acercaba esquivando a los niños y alguna que otra mascota.

-**hey anciano te traje algo para comer,** extendiéndole la bolsa a Yin.

-**gracias Dagur**, el viejo la tomo con calma, saco un emparedado y se lo ofreció al chico sentado a su lado**, -¿quieres?**, Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

**-eh y este quien es**, el joven por primera vez se percataba de la presencia del castaño.

-**no te aseguro nada, pero hablare con él, si de verdad están arrepentidos estoy seguro que escuchara.**

**-te lo agradeceré toda mi vida pequeño.**

El castaño sonrió**,- bueno tengo que regresar a mi trabajo, lo siento pero de momento no puedo hablar con Toothless.**

**-no se preocupe, esperaremos el momento oportuno**

El joven escribió su número y se lo dio.

-**si ese susurro vuelve a buscarles llámame, intentare que Toothless valla a ayudar**, el joven se desprendió de su chaqueta con cuidado de que nadie viera al dragón, cuidado se lo paso a Yin.

-**tengo una última pregunta joven**

**-mm, cual**

**-¿tú quieres al furia nocturna?**

**-o/././o,** Hiccup intento responder pero comenzó a tartamudear mientras pasaba de jitomate a semáforo.

-**ja, por tu expresión ya me respondiste.**

**-no, es que yo bueno, yo ya sabe es que es…**

**-no somos como los humanos joven Haddock, le aseguro que el género no nos molesta, si usted de verdad quiere al furia nocturna está bien.**

El chico afirmo muerto de vergüenza, se despidió y salió corriendo del lugar.

**-oye quien era ese sujeto, eh**

-**un amigo Dagur, bueno es hora de volver a casa, si tenemos suerte él nos ayudara**, tras decir esto miro la chaqueta del joven, **-dime qué tipo de olor desprendía ese sujeto**.

* * *

Durante cinco días el pobre castaño estuvo trabajando a marchas forzadas, el chico comía muy poco y dormía menos, el día de mañana era la clausura y la gente estaba como loca, el joven se encerró en una cuarto de sonido dispuesto a descansar, acababa de hablar a su casa para saber cómo estaba todo, después de escuchar las quejas de Toothless por haberle abandonado y desatender sus obligaciones que eran alimentarlos, los chillidos de copo de nieve los cuales eran un claro llanto para que regresara su mamá y las mil i un preguntas por parte de Fishlegs para saber cómo demonios se preparaba una sopa instantánea, el joven colgó, se acurruco en la silla dispuesto a dormir, a su lado estaba un pequeño dragón, el chiquitín había vuelto al día siguiente con su chaqueta y se había quedado con él desde entonces, Hiccup agradecía esto ya que de una forma muy vaga le recordaba a Toothless, sonriendo ligeramente se dispuso a dormir mientras veía a Monroe comiendo algunas alitas, cortesía del castaño.

* * *

Jack caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Hiccup, después de su última platica no habían vuelto a hablar, por alguna extraña razón cada vez que estaba por acercarse a él algún extraño accidente ocurría, la primera vez una lámpara le cayó encima antes de poder hablarle y lo dejo inconsciente, en otra juraría que algo lo jalo en las escaleras y lo hizo caer, cuando siguió a Hiccup por un pasillo al intentar abrir la puerta se había quemado la palma ya que el pomo estaba al rojo vivo, algo muy extraño ya que podría jurar que el castaño la giro sin ningún problema….bueno pero eso ya no importaba, hablaría con el castaño el día de hoy sin importar nada.

* * *

Las fosas nasales de Monroe se llenaron con el aroma fresco de la nieve, el dragoncito casi se atraganta con un hueso de pollo, ese sujeto nuevamente intentaba acercarse al joven, molesto volteo hacia la puerta, ya decía que tendría que haberle arrojado una lámpara más grande, planeo a la entrada y comenzó a crear una bola de fuego en su garganta, en esta ocasión lo atacaría de frente, tenía la misión de proteger al chico y no iba a fallar, aparte Hiccup se había portado muy bien con él.

La manija comenzó a girar, se podía escuchar la respiración del albino al otro lado de la puerta, los ojos amarillos se clavaron al frente listo para atacar, de improvisto la manija se detuvo y unas voces se escucharon del otro lado.

**-¿qué hacen aquí?**

**-ya te lo habíamos advertido mocoso, ahora vendrás con nosotros**

**-por supuesto que no**

**-no estamos negociando Jack, vas a venir lo quieras o no.**

**-ya les dije que no y no me importa volverlos a congelar.**

Se escuchó una brisita y después el sonido de un cuerpo caer.

**-Hugh, tenías que agarrarlo después de que Sand lo durmiera, ¿porque lo dejaste caer?**

**-ah, se lo tenía merecido por habernos congelado**

**-aun así eso fue muy cruel**

**-basta Fairy, tú fuiste la que más se quejó cuando nos descongelamos, o ya olvidaste tu pelo**

**-….mejor lo hubieran dormido en una escalera ÒÓ**

**-chicos basta, vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea**

**-está bien.**

El terrible terror escucho varias pisadas alejarse, con cuidado se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a olfatear, estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos era humano.

* * *

En la noche su jefe le dio permiso para ir a su departamento y descansar, ya que el día de mañana sería muy agotador, el joven fue por sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse, llego al a parada de autobús, la verdad no quería molestar a Fishlegs para que viniera a recogerlo; un camión viejo se detuvo frente a él, la ventanilla bajo y se pudo apreciar al joven que acompañaba a Yin.

**-hola mocoso**, el hombre saludo mientras le abría la puerta, **entra soy tu chofer esta noche.**

El chico lo miro desconfiado, pronto el pequeño Monroe asomo la cabeza por entre la ropa del castaño, estaba seguro que esa voz y ese olor le era familiar.

**-que hay lagartijita, as echo un buen trabajo.**

El dragón afirmo con la cabeza.

-**y bueno jefe, a donde lo llevo**

Aun algo desconfiado se subió, bueno parece que esos dragones de verdad querían la ayuda de Toothless, comenzaron a andar rumbo a la casa del joven.

-**y dime niño como es que conociste a una de las razas más poderosas de los dragones eh.**

**-por accidente**

**Waaa, pues sí que eres afortunado**

**-disculpa, ¿qué hacías en mi trabajo?**

-**Ah, la lagartija me llamo, dijo que ibas a casa y sería mejor llevarte.**

El chico abrió los ojos, en que momento le habían hablado, curioso volteo a ver al dragoncito, este se encontraba jugando con su celular, bueno almenos ya sabía de donde le había marcado.

**-oye y ¿cuál es tu nombre?**

**-Hiccup, Hiccup Hadacock**

**-ja, que nombre tan gracioso, yo soy Dagur, mucho gusto**

**-si mucho gusto….y también eres un dragón**

**-que, ja, claro que no, soy tan humano como tú**

**-eh, entonces que haces con los dragones.**

**-bueno, digamos que somos socios por conveniencia**

**-socios**

-**bueno algo así, talvez te lo platique en otra ocasión**.

* * *

Continuaron todo el camino hablando de cosas sin importancia, cuando llegaron al edificio, el chico se despidió de los dos y se encamino a su casa, subió tranquilamente por el asesor hasta llegar a su departamento.

-**ya llegue, hola**, el joven camino extrañado por el pasillo, donde estaban todos, estaba seguro de que almenos copo de nieve lo iba a recibir, -**chicos hola**.

CABOOOMM

Una pequeña explosión se escuchó en el interior de la cocina, Hiccup corrió a ver qué era lo que pasaba, la escena no tenía crédito, Fishlegs se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro con una olla envuelta en llamas, detrás de él iban Toothless y copo de nieve con un extinguidor

-**ahhh, chicos apáguenlo**, grito el rubio.

Sus compañeros obedecieron y vaciaron el contenido del cilindro metálico bañando la olla y al rubio.

**-¿estás bien?**

**-brrr, si gracias**.

Unas risas los hicieron voltear, Hiccup los miraba muy divertido.

**-pero que están haciendo eh ^.^…..o.O chicos**

En menos de un segundo el castaño se vio envuelto en un abrazo grupal, sus compañeros lo apretaban con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-**ay Hiccup que bueno que ya regresaste**, se quejó el rubio

**-Hiccup muero de hambre, no he comido nada desde anoche**, Toothless lo abrazaba mientras restregaba su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, lo mismo hacia copo de nieve solo que en una de sus piernas.

De repente Toothless se separó molesto, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar tomando un aspecto más feroz.

**-¿Toothless que pasa?**

El azabache no contesto, jalo al joven de su mano pegando su cuerpo al suyo y comenzó a olfatear el cuello del joven.

-**Toothless que tienes O/././O**

Con cuidado alejo a Hiccup de su lado y comenzó a caminar enfadado a la salida, el castaño rápidamente lo comprendió, había identificado el olor de Monroe en él, desesperado corrió a alcanzar al morocho y sujetarlo del brazo.

**-no, espera no es lo que tú crees**.

-**ya verán les advertí que no se acercaran a nosotros,** el morocho estaba tan enfadado que sus uñas comenzaron a transformarse en garras.

**-Toothless cálmate,** Hiccup lo sujetaba de su brazo intentando tranquilizarle, **-aparte estoy bien, solo hablamos no te tienes que enfadar.**

-**claro que sí, ignoraron mi advertencia y se acercaron a ti, que tal si te hubieran secuestrado de nuevo eh.**

**-por favor escúchame**, suplicaba el castaño mientras se paraba frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

-**muévete Hiccup.**

**-no hasta que me escuche**

Fishlegs y copo de nieve se acercaron asustados.

**-Hiccup, ¿qué sucede?**

**-los dragones del circo fueron a verlo**, respondió el azabache molesto

-**que, ¿estás bien?**

**-si, no te preocupes**

**-¿qué es lo que querían?**

**-solo querían hablar es todo.**

**-¿hablar de qué?**

Hiccup volteo a ver al morocho, este dio un bufido molesto.-**bueno ellos me contaron porque ayudaron al susurro mortal,** sus compañero lo miraron sorprendidos.

**-¿y porque fue?,** pregunto el rubio,

En pocos minutos Hiccup se encontraba narrando la historia que Yin le había dicho, el castaño explico sus motivos y la petición de ayuda a Toothless.

**- pues bien merecido se lo tienen, por mí que los mate, incluso yo le ayudo**

Hiccup se enfadó al oír esto

-**cómo puedes decir eso, ellos no te han hecho nada malo.**

**-que no, ya olvidaste que nos abandonaron, nos dejaron morir solos y no solo eso casi asen que te maten, recuerdas, ellos fueron los que trajeron a ese estúpido hasta aquí.**

El rubio escuchaba la plática, Toothless le había narrado días atrás la historia del deceso de su familia por lo que entendía el enfado de sus casi hermano.

**-lo sé, pero ya te dije que están arrepentidos, solo desean hacer las paces contigo, porque no les das una oportunidad.**

**-POR QUE LOS ODIO, detesto a todos los dragones, no quiero relacionarme con ellos, no me importa si viven o mueren o si están sufriendo**, el chico volteo a mirarlo mostrando unos ojos reptilianos, **no voy a ayudarles.**

Hiccup bajo la mirada y comenzó a temblar, pronto se empezaron a escuchar algunos sollozos por parte del joven.

-**a mi si me importa**, respondió en voz baja, -**no lo entiendes, que tal si ellos deciden aliarse con ese susurro en tu contra.**

-**y eso que, puedo ganarles.**

**-¡NO ES CIERTO!, ese sujeto era muy fuerte, tú mismo lo dijiste, ahora imagínate si se aliara con todos los del circo, por muy débiles que los consideres son más que tú y eso es una enorme desventaja, **el chico volteo a mirarlo con lágrimas en sus ojos. –**no quiero que te lastimen…no quiero que te pase nada malo, entiende, si sigues aferrado al odio ellos te consideraran nuevamente una amenaza y tarde o temprano van a intentar destruirte, yo no quiero que eso pase…**

Hiccup bajo la cabeza mientras gimoteaba, Toothless lo miro triste, no tenía la intención de lastimar al joven.

-**es verdad toot**, a su lado Fishlegs tenía la misma mirada de preocupación que su amigo, -si **ellos te consideran una amenaza nuevamente trataran de erradicarte.**

-**no te preocupes, puedo ganarles, aparte no voy a dejar que los lastimen.**

**-ya lo sabemos**, Hiccup lo volteo a ver, **pero tú eres el que no entiende**

**-¿eh?**

**-Toothless, de verdad crees que nosotros nos quedaríamos sin hacer nada mientras te atacan**, cuestiono el rubio.

El chico bajo la mirada, no, estaba seguro de que Hiccup y Fishlegs no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, incluso copo de nieve haría un esfuerzo por ayudarle. El morocho chasqueo la lengua, en parte tenía razón, no podía estar todo el tiempo vigilando a su familia y estaba seguro de que ellos no podrían defenderse de un ataque de dragones, bueno almenos dudaba de Hiccup y Fishlegs, pero algo le decía que Gothi podría enfrentar hasta una muerte; no, si quería proteger a su nueva familia tendría que hacer el rencor aun lado….después de todo ellos lo valían.

-**ahh, está bien iré mañana a verlos, pero no te garantizo nada.**

**-de verdad, gracias Toot ^.^,** el chico se puso tan feliz que corrió a abrazar a su amigo, almenos lo había persuadido de que los escuchara, ahora solo suplicaba no arrepentirse.

-**que bien, entonces te acompañaremos mañana**, menciono el rubio mientras cargaba a copo de nieve, el pequeño zorro dio un gruñidito apoyando a su hermano.

El rugir de tres estómagos corto la escena familiar, pronto la cara de Toothless cambio.

-**ah, me muero de hambre**

A sus espaldas Fishlegs y copo de nieve lo apoyaron; Hiccup se rio mientras se soltaba de su amigo.

**-bueno, bueno, vallan a sentarse y les preparo la cena, les parece.**

Antes de que terminara de hablar los tres ya se encontraban sentaditos a la mesa como buenos niños.

**-…o.O.. OK**., con calma el chico procedió a preparar la cena.- **oigan si tenían mucha hambre, ¿porque no hicieron una sopa instantánea?, solo tienen que calentar el agua y listo**.

-**eso intentamos,** respondió el rubio, -**solo que cuando empezamos a calentar el agua esta se prendió en llamas.**

**-…. ** (guau eso si es estar negado para la cocina).

Después de algunos minutos y de dar por perdida otra olla, la cena estuvo lista, Toothless y los demás comían como desesperados mientras el castaño les miraba asombrado, cuando terminaron y después de recoger todo el reguero se fueron a dormir. Nuevamente Toothless le permitió a Hiccup dormir con él, después de todo le había preparado una cena exquisita; cuando Hiccup se quedó dormido el azabache lo abrazo pegándolo a su cuerpo, finalmente podría descansar teniendo a su castaño al lado.

* * *

**Y se acabó, de verdad lamento mucho la demora, intentare actualizar más rápido.**

**Bueno BuhoOscuro16 espero que te complazca la aparición de Dagur, aún no sé qué papel desempeñara, bueno la verdad jamás se cómo continuar ni lo que le pasara a los personajes, eso se me ocurre al momento, pero intentare seguir tu petición lo mejor que pueda.**

**Por cierto, dentro de poco despedimos a Juanito escarcha (ahhhhh T.T) y llegamos al lemon (yeeeee *o*), bueno los leo pronto, chaito mua mua ^.^.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas, les traje la actualización de esta loca historia, espero sea de su agrado ^.^.**

* * *

**Regla 14 cuando un Dragón quiere algo, simplemente lo toma.**

Cuando despertó sus ojos se toparon con los verdes ojos de Toothless, el joven lo tenía abrazado y lo miraba fijamente, Hiccup sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla.

**-buenos días, ya quieres desayunar.**

Toothless no respondió, el joven escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su amigo mientras lo apegaba más a su cuerpo y comenzaba a ronronear.

**-ya no te vallas**, murmuro bajito

El castaño sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su amigo, je, de verdad que le alteraba al no comer bien.

**-hoy es el último día, después ya no….**.

El chico no pudo terminar la frase, sus labios fueron cubiertos por los cálidos labios del azabache, abrió sus ojos sorprendido, esto tenía que ser un sueño, era imposible que su lindo dragón lo estuviera besando, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la lengua bífida del morocho degustando sus labios, con mucha timidez comenzó a participar en el beso, el joven cerro los ojos y llevo sus manos a la nuca de su amigo, pronto sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a bailar a un ritmo lento y sensual.

Hiccup sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse, el calor que Toothless transmitía comenzaba a embriagarlo; se separaron por unos segundos para tomar un poco de aire, el castaño jadeaba mientras veía a su amigo sonrojado, sin decir nada volvieron a besarse. Toothless se posiciono arriba de él, cuidando no aplastarlo, el morocho comenzó a levantar la camisa de su humano con mucha calma, recorriendo cada palmo de piel que quedaba desnuda, con cuidado le arrebato la prenda, pronto sus ojos se llenaron con una imagen tierna y sensual, Hiccup estaba recostado debajo de él descubierto del torso, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y viéndolo con ojos de borreguito a medio morir.

El morocho se relamió sus labios, dirigió su atención al cuello del joven y comenzó a llenarlo de besos y lamidas así como alguna que otra mordida. Hiccup se sentía desfallecer, si ese era un sueño no quería despertar, el castaño entrelazo sus piernas en la cadera de Toothless y se aferró a su espalda, una serie de gemidos comenzaban a salir de su garganta producto de las atenciones que estaba recibiendo, dejándose llevar por el momento empezó a repartir una serie de besos en la cabeza de Toothless; este se encontraba muy entretenido llenando de marcas el cuello del chico, podía sentir como la respiración del joven aumentaba así como su calor corporal.

Pronto los ojos del azabache comenzaron a cambiar, sus pupilas se dilataron como los reptiles y sus dientes empezaban a crecer, su vista se fijó en la clavícula del joven, dirigió su atención ahí y comenzó a lamer la zona, preparándola para lo que venía…solo una ligera mordida y marcaria su territorio, abrió su boca y la acerco a esa zona, Hiccup cerró los ojos como si presintiera algo y se aferró más a su espalda, alcanzo a sentir como un hilo de saliva caía en su clavícula, era el momento… ¿pero para qué?

Antes de que el azabache alcanzara su objetivo se escuchó un ligero gruñido, el pequeño copo de nieve brinco a su cabeza y comenzó a saludar a su mami con una serie de lamidas en su rostro, esto hizo que el castaño reaccionara (mendiga bola de pelos, tenía que interrumpir)… ¿qué diantres estaba pasando ahí?, con un rápido movimiento tumbo al azabache a un lado, salió corriendo mientras se acomodaba su camisa y gritaba que prepararía el desayuno.

Copo de nieve miro extrañado la puerta, el zorrito volteo a ver a Toothless que se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en la cama; un poco más y abría marcado a Hiccup como su pareja…el moreno comenzó a reír mientras se revolvía el pelo, pronto un ligero peso en su pecho lo hizo reaccionar, el pequeño zorro lo miraba curioso, el pequeño dio una serie de rugiditos mientras veía a su amigo, el azabache sonrió y comenzó a acariciar sus orejas.

**-no, papá, así es como me tienes que decir de acuerdo**.

Copo de nieve lo miro y comenzó a gritar de la alegría mientras lamia la cara de su papi.

* * *

En una habitación de hotel.

**-oigan ya me pueden soltar**, se quejaba un chico albino, el joven estaba atado a una silla y sus manos se encontraban envueltas con varias mantas, mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por un pañuelo, -**vamos chicos ya me disculpe como cien veces.**

-**ya cállate paleta de hielo**, Hugh se acercó molesto, -**te dijimos que no te vamos a soltar hasta que desistas en esa tontería.**

**-y yo ya les dije que no es ninguna tontería**

-**Jack por favor piénsalo,** Fairy se acercó a su amigo y le descubrió los ojos, **-¿de verdad crees que él te va a creer?**

**-claro que lo hará, porque le voy a mostrar mis poderes**, menciono firme

Sus amigos lo miraron y suspiraron, el joven era más terco que nada.

* * *

**-dios, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo?**, Hiccup se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno, el joven estaba confundido y notablemente sonrojado.

**-buenos días**, saludo Fishlegs mientras entraba a la cocina

Su compañero no respondió y se apresuró a servirle.

-**hijo yo quiero mis huevos con tocino y un poco de coñac.**

**-si está bien**

Gothi venia entrando, con calma la mujer se sentó a la mesa mientras abría el periódico.

**-aquí tie…..o.O…abuela como entraste**.

La mujer lo miro de reojo y coloco unas ganzúas en la mesa

**-debí imaginarlo T.T**

**-buenos días**

Cuando el azabache entro Hiccup se puso más rojo de lo habitual, Toothless no dijo nada, el joven se sentó con su hijo en brazos y comenzaron a devorar su desayuno.

-¿**oye hijo estas bien?, estas más rojo que de costumbre,** menciono la anciana al ver distraído a su nieto, por lo general el chico no le quitaba la vista a Toothless en el desayuno

-**eh, no, digo sí, no, estoy bien,** respondió apenado, mientras empezaba a picar su desayuno

**-¿seguro?¬¬**

**-sí, **río nervioso

-**oye tienes el cuello algo rojo, ¿seguro que estas bien?,** menciono el rubio

Hiccup se llevó las manos al cuello mientras se ponía como tomate, el chico aun podía sentir la saliva tibia de Toothless en el.

-**ah, yo se lo puse así,** respondió calmado el azabache

Gothi y Fishlegs abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y miraron a su amigo, el morocho dejo de comer al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros, los cuales exigían una explicación.

**-ah, iba a marcar a Hiccup como mi pareja pero no pude hacerlo porque copo de nieve llego a interrumpir,** contesto de la forma más casual.

El castaño se quedó en shock al igual que sus amigos.

**-perdona, ¡¿Qué?!** Pregunto un sorprendido Fishlegs.

-**que iba a marcar a Hiccup como mi pareja, pero ya no pude por que llego copo de nieve…ah, no importa esta noche después de aparearme con él lo are**, menciono mientras continuaba desayunando.

Pronto la habitación se quedó en silencio, los únicos que se movían eran Toothless y copo de nieve, los demás se habían quedado helados, incluso se podía apreciar una planta rodante en el fondo, habían escuchado lo que habían escuchado, después de algunos segundos el silencio fue roto por la vos de Fishlegs.

-**Gothi, ¿ me puedo quedar contigo esta noche?**

* * *

En el hotel.

-**oigan ya desátenme, les recuerdo que tenemos un concierto,** menciono aburrido el albino.

-**no importa, no vamos a ir**, sentencio Nicholas

**-¡¿QUEEE?!**

**-así es Jack, ya decidimos que nos marcharemos**, hablo Fairy

-**no esperen no podemos hacer eso**

**-lo siento chico, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que vuelvas a escapar**, Hugh se cruzó de brazos mirando a su amigo.

No, eso no podía ser, el concierto era un pase de entrada para ver a Hiccup, no podía faltar, talvez sería la última vez que lo vería.

-**no escapare**, menciono serio, -**lo prometo, tocare como está programado, no me iré…chicos no podemos quedarle mal a nuestros fans, sería como si decepcionáramos a los niños y nosotros jamás hemos fallado, les juro que no me iré, es más si quieren cuando el concierto termine me vuelven a atar, les parece.**

Sus compañeros lo miraron dudosos, la verdad no les agradaba la idea de cancelar un compromiso, eso no iba con los responsables guardianes.

* * *

-**hey lleva esa caja al remolque**

**-ah, que pesado, porque no lo haces tú eh.**

**-deja de holgazanear y trabaja lagartija inútil**.

Dos jóvenes se encontraban discutiendo mientras ordenaban y empacaban algunas cosas; el circo ya había durado mucho en la ciudad y era hora de partir, la carpa de los fenómenos se encontraba muy movida en esos momentos, los jóvenes dragones corrían de un lado a otro guardando sus pertenencias.

-**Stormfly, Hok fang dejen de discutir y continúen empacando**, les ordeno un hombre delgado

-**no es mi culpa, este flojo es el que no hace nada.**

-**eso no es verdad cabello de espinaca, estoy ayudando**

Nuevamente la pareja comenzó a discutir mientras sus compañeros suspiraban fastidiados, siempre era lo mismo…el sonido de una caja cayendo al piso y el grito ahogado de una de sus compañeras los hizo voltear a la entrada, la chica groncle se había petrificado al ver al furia nocturna entrar, todos los dragones tragaron grueso, ninguno había olvidado la advertencia que les había hecho ese dragón; Hok fang jalo a su compañera y se colocó al frente, a su lado estaban los gemelos y Stormfly.

**-¿qué haces aquí?**

Toothless sonrió de lado y se adentró a la carpa seguido de Gothi y Fishlegs, con toda la calma del mundo se sentaron en una banca.

**-¿dónde está ese anciano?**, el azabache volteo a ver a Hok fang, -**dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, y bien, ¿dónde está?, no tengo tiempo que perder,** dicho esto se cruzó de brazos.

**-así no hijo**, hablo Gothi en voz baja, -**tienes que cruzar tu pierna y poner cara de Gánster, haber ponte a copo de nieve en tus piernas y comienza a acariciarlo como si fuera un gato**, la mujer le paso al zorrito, -**pon cara de malo, como Marlon Brando en la película del padrino.**

**-¿y esa cuál es?**, susurro el azabache.

-**Fishlegs, ¿no le has enseñado la película del padrino?,** reclamo en voz baja

**-perdón se me ha olvidado T.T.**

**-entonces como va dar pinta de Gánster si no ha visto la mejor película de ellos, pues que películas le pones**

**-de terror,** contestaron los dos en voz baja, siendo apoyados por copo de nieve

Los demás dragones los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza, venía a matarlos o que.

**-bueno, bueno ya no importa, entonces actúa como los héroes de esas películas.**

**-los mato a todos, pero le prometí a Hiccup que no lo haría.**

-**oh, carajo, recuérdame enseñarte mejores películas.**

**-oh, joven nocturna me alegro que viniera.**, hablo una voz detrás de ellos

Yin venia entrando a la carpa mientras bebía una taza de té, el hombre traía una vestimenta china de color azul con bordes rojos, se acercó hasta Toothless y lo saludo con una reverencia, el morocho inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto y sus compañeros lo imitaron.

-**espera Yin, ¿tú lo llamaste?**, pregunto Hok fang confundido.

-**si no te preocupes**, el anciano volteo a ver a Toothless, -**mis amigos tienen que recoger todo el material, si no les molesta podrían acompañarme afuera, ahí hablaremos con más calma.**

El morocho lo miro molesto y desvió sus ojos a Gothi, la anciana asintió mientras veía fijamente a Yin.

**-está bien vamos.**

Los cinco salieron de la carpa ante la vista de los jóvenes dragones, no sabían que su líder hablaría con el último furia nocturna; llegaron hasta un remolque blanco, ahí había una mesita de madera en forma circular y cuatro sillas, él té encontraba servido y una charola de galletas lo acompañaba.

**-por favor tomen asiento**, Yin les indico con la mano mientras se apresuraba a recorre la silla para que Gothi se sentara.

-**gracias.**

**-veo que el joven Hiccup no pudo venir**

**-se encuentra trabajando**, respondió Gothi mientras tomaba una galleta, el anciano le sirvió un poco de té en una taza blanca de porcelana, -**gracias.**

**-¿de que querías hablar?,** pregunto serio Toothless

El anciano mostro una sonrisa y le ofreció té.

-**no, vamos directo al grano.**

**-Toothless toma un poco de té, tienes que ser cortes ante todo hijo**, lo reprendió la anciana.

Muy a su pesar acepto el líquido, Yin sonrió nuevamente, parece que más bien el líder era esa humana y no el joven, prosiguió a llenar el vaso de Fishlegs y se sentó, un pequeño gemido lo hizo voltear al azabache, el pequeño zorro que traía en sus manos exigía un poco de té. El moreno sonrió y bajo su taza hasta el hocico del pequeño el cual comenzó a beber.

-**oh, lo siento, no sabía que a su mascota le gustaba el té**

**-no es ninguna mascota, es mi hijo**, respondió seco el azabache

**-oh, ya entiendo, perdonen mi ignorancia.** Respondió el anciano un poco confundido, ¿su hijo?

**-bueno, bueno, ya hijo no nos molestemos por eso**, la anciana cruzo sus piernas y tomo las rodillas con sus manos,-**ahora sí, después de un breve momento de cortecita pasemos al platillo principal, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi muchacho?**

Los jóvenes voltearon a verlo serios, Yin exhalo un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar.

* * *

Unas horas más y ese evento terminaría, los trabajadores corrían de un lado a otro, no podían fallar el último día, en el escenario se escuchaban los gritos de los fanáticos que aplaudían y coreaban las canciones de sus grupos favoritos; el siguiente grupo en subir esperaba detrás del escenario.

Jack y sus compañeros se encontraban revolcándose de risa en el suelo, frente a ellos Fairy los miraba sonrojada y terriblemente molesta.

-**ya cállense no es gracioso.**

**-ja, ja, vamos Fairy debes admitir que es una buena canción**, respondió el albino.

**-claro que no, yo no soy así, bufo molesta.**

**-pero estuvo genial.**

La chica golpeo a Hugh con su puño mandándolo al suelo, esto hizo que sus compañeros aumentaran sus risa, molesta se alejó maldiciendo entre dientes, esa canción era para provocarle pesadillas a los pobres niños.

**-estúpida Maquiavelia, estúpida canción.**

(Es que mi hermano estaba oyendo a este grupo cuando me puse a escribir y me pareció una buena canción, No te enojes Fairy, la canción es genial, se las recomiendo ^.^)

-**em, disculpen**, Hiccup apareció frente a ellos**,-ustedes siguen**.

-**oh, gracias chico**, Nicholas mostro una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar detrás del castaño seguido por sus amigos.

**-por aquí, **Hiccup les señalo unas escaleras.

El grupo comenzó a subir mientras escuchaban los gritos de algunos fanáticos, Jack fue el último, antes de subir aprovecho para darle un fugaz beso al castaño, Hiccup lo miro sorprendido, el albino solo le sonrió y continúo su camino, unos ojos azules vieron de reojo la escena algo molesto, con que ese era el chico que le gustaba.

En cuanto entraron al escenario se escuchó una gran gritería de parte de las féminas del lugar, no había duda que eran muy famosos y codiciados, en especial Jack y Hugh. El guardián de la alegría comenzó con el típico choro de buenas noches, que alegría estar aquí y bla, bla , bla. Cuando comenzaron a tocar los gritos no se hicieron esperar, la verdad los guardianes tocaban genial y la voz del albino y su compañera eran predilectas y consagradas, pronto los jóvenes comenzaron a corear las letras mientras brincaban felices en el escenario, todos estaban felices de tenerlos ahí…bueno casi todos, si el guardián de la escarcha no estuviera tan concentrado en su trabajo se habría percatado de dos ojos verdes, y no precisamente los de Hiccup, que lo miraban con verdadero odio.

Toothless no le quitaba los ojos de encima, el morocho tenía cerrados sus puños mientras los apretaba fuertemente, era tal la presión que su piel se empezaba a poner blanca por la falta de circulación, los dientes del azabache se empezaban a transformar en colmillos y un poco de humo escapaba de ellos.

-**Tooth**, susurro tembloroso Fishlegs,- **no olvides** **que prometiste** **no hacer nada hasta el final**.

El azabache miro a su amigo, los ojos del rubio mostraban un poco de miedo, a su lado estaban Gothi y copo de nieve igual de preocupados.

-**es verdad joven nocturna, no es un buen momento…hay demasiada gente**.

A un costado de él se encontraba Yin, Dagur, Hok fang, Stormfly , Meatlug y Bronn (es el sujeto delgado que anunciaba el espectáculo) y dentro de las ropas de Hok fang iba escondido Monroe; los dragones se les habían pegado cuando Gothi ofreció los boletos como una muestra de buena voluntad de su parte.

-**está bien, esperare a que acabe el concierto**, bufo molesto mientras comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad.

* * *

Unas horas antes en el circo.

**-así, que prácticamente viven prisioneros de ese sujeto**, mencionaba Gothi mientras bebía una cuarta taza de té.

-**así es madame.**

**-eso suena horrible**, menciono el rubio devorando una galleta**- ósea que la cosa esa que se inyecto era una droga.**

**-mju.**

Yin dirigió su vista al azabache, este se mantenía con la cabeza gacha mientras acariciaba a copo de nieve, la verdad jamás pensó que la pasaran tan mal, digo aun los odiaba pero era broma eso de querer matarlos, al menos ahora…se supone que su especia había luchado para liberarlos, por eso había muerto sus hermanos, sus padres y todos sus amigos…pero parece que no había servido de nada.

-**y bien joven nocturna, ¿nos ayudara?,** pregunto esperanzado el hombre

Toothless desvió la mirada, maldita la hora en que le prometió a Hiccup que iría, el chico inflo las mejillas molesto.

-**acepto tus disculpas**, murmuro sin voltear a verlo.

Gothi comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Fishlegs solo sonreía, copo de nieve se paró en sus patitas y comenzó a lamer la cara de Toothless.

**-bueno Yin**, hablo la anciana, **te ayudaremos con ese sujeto**.

-¡**que!, no, yo lo are**, reclamo molesto el chico, no podía poner en peligro a su familia

-**osh hijo osh**, ordeno la anciana**, si tú los ayudas nosotros también**

**-pero es peligroso**

**-ya deja de quejarte, algo se nos ocurrirá.**

El azabache suspiro derrotado, ya había aprendido que a Gothi no se le podía llevar la contra (como a ninguna abuela).

-**de verdad se los agradezco**, Yin se inclinó en señal de respeto mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus ojos.

**-no te preocupes barba de chivo, no es nada**, menciono una feliz Gothi tomando otra galleta.

Unos ruidos los pusieron alerta, Dagur se venía acercando junto con Monroe.

**-ya cállate lagartija, te dije que no fue mi culpa, tu eres el que se quedó dormido.**

**-claro que no, tú me tenías que despertar, sabes muy bien mi misión y no se te ocurre levantarme temprano.**

**-y yo que culpa tengo, porque no pusiste la alarma**

**-si lo hice…pero sin querer la rompí cuando sonó y me volví a quedar dormido.**

**-ya ves es tu culpa.**

**-tu humano estúpido, que tal si ese sujeto se le acerca a Hiccup mientras no estoy eh.**

**-¿qué sujeto?**

Una voz lúgubre hizo que el pequeño ladrón se callara de golpe y volteara con temor, detrás de ellos estaba Toothless con una cara de pocos amigos, Monroe lanzo un gritito y se escondió detrás de Dagur.

**-ey lagartija ¿qué pasa?**

**-él, él, es el furia nocturna**

El humano abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba por voltear a ver a Toothless cuando este lo aparto de un jalón mandándolo al suelo.

**-¿de que estas hablando?, ¿quién se quiere acercar a Hiccup?**, el azabache lo tomo de su sudadera y lo alzo hasta su altura, -**responde**

**-espere por favor joven nocturna yo se lo diré**, Yin se acercó preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo, detrás de él venían Gothi y Fishlegs

**-espera hijo, déjalo respirar**.

Toothless lo soltó molesto y dirigió su mirada al anciano, quería una explicación y la quería ahora.

-**yo envié a Monroe para que cuidara al joven Hiccup, lo hice como una medida de seguridad.**

**-eso ya lo sé**, respondió molesto, después de todo Hiccup ya se lo había mencionado, -**lo que me importa es ese sujeto que se quiere acercar a Hiccup, ¿quién es?**

**-la verdad aun no lo sabemos, lo único que sé es que no es humano**

Los demás abrieron los ojos temerosos, ¿ como que no era humano?

-¿**es un dragón?**, pregunto molesto

**-no, no lo es**, respondió un asustado Monroe, -**el huele como la nieve, pero no es humano, y tampoco sus amigos.**

**-¿qué son entonces?**

**-no lo se**

**-¡ay dios, mi niño está en peligro!**, exclamo una preocupada Gothi.

**-pues no lo creo,** respondió el pequeñín, - **de acuerdo con Hiccup él es su exnovio**.

**-¿Qué dijiste?**, pregunto furioso Toothless

-**fue…fue…lo que Hiccup me dijo…lo juro**, respondió tembloroso el dragoncito, -**él me dijo que ese tal Jack era su exnovio.**

**-Jack, te refieres a Jack Frost,** pregunto Fishlegs, Monroe asintió,

**-si a ese, pero yo hice un buen trabajo lo mantuve alejado de Hiccup, lo vigile toda la semana y no deje que se le acercara, incluso le deje caer una lámpara encima,** menciono el ladronzuelo esperando que el furia nocturna lo tomara en cuenta y no se enfadara con él.

**-mejor le hubieras dejado caer el techo completo,** menciono Gothi,**-recuerdo que ese tipo hizo sufrir mucho a mi niño.**

**-cierto, cuando lo dejo Hiccup estuvo muy deprimido, se la paso muchas noches llorando…ah, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo salir de casa**.

Toothless los escuchaba molesto, como que había lastimado a Hiccup y lo había hecho llorar, una ira comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, tenía unas inmensas ganas de romperle los huesos a ese sujeto, no mejor lo despellejaba primero y luego lo quemaba, si hasta la medula de los huesos…con un gran esfuerzo logro controlar sus ira mordiendo su labio y apretando los puños.

**-Fishlegs**, hablo con vos gruesa

Gothi y el rubio dejaron su plática y voltearon a ver a su amigo, el rubio trago grueso al ver la mirada de su compañero y observar el hilo de sangre que le escurrió por la boca.

**-s...si**

**-me vas a decir quien ese ese tal Jack **

El chico asintió con miedo.

**-bien, vámonos**

Los demás lo vieron partir asustados, algo les decía que esto iba a terminar mal, pero mejor que ese sujeto a sufriera la ira del furia nocturna que ellos.

-**bueno nos retiramos**, Gothi se acercó a Yin y le dio algunos boletos para el evento de esa noche, por alguna extraña razón el jefe de Hiccup le avía dado demás, -**toma como muestra de una tregua.**

**-muchas gracias.**

La mujer se apresuró a alcanzar a sus amigos, la verdad no le desagradaba la idea de que Toothless le diera una lección a Jack, así aprendería a no hacer llorar a su lindo nieto.

Ya con un poco más de calma…en lo que cabe…Gothi y Fishlegs le narraron la historia de Hiccup y Jack; parece que el castaño se había enamorado perdidamente del cantante y habían salido cerca de un año, todo iba muy bien, se les pintaba un mundo rosa y bla, bla, bla, pero un día Jack se había marchado sin decir una sola palabra, el joven simplemente se había ido dejando botado a Hiccup, esto afecto mucho al castaño ya que se sintió culpable pensando que quizás había hecho algo malo que molesto a su novio, por tal motivo había caído en una depresión de la cual le costó casi un año salir (waaa, que aferrado, yo olvido las cosas en una semana).

El azabache tenía la vista baja y temblaba un poco, mientras escuchaba la historia más se enfadaba, le daba coraje oír que Hiccup había sido feliz con alguien más, detestaba saber que Hiccup había amado a alguien más. De acuerdo, cuando le pidió al castaño que se quedara con él lo había dicho en forma fraternal, porque Hiccup y los demás le daban el amor que creía perdido, le recordaban lo feliz que se sentía al tener una familia a su lado y la verdad no quería volver a perder eso…pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado…le gustaba estar con Fishlegs porque sentía como si estuviera con uno de sus hermanos, el chico le mostraba y enseñaba cosas nuevas y en algunas ocasiones lo protegía de los regaños de Hiccup; copo de nieve era otra cosa, era más pequeño y su compañero de juegos, él bebe de la casa al que tenían que cuidar, Gothi le recordaba a los ancianos de su raza, siempre enseñando y guiándote al camino correcto (o incorrecto en algunos casos), como cualquier abuela, aparte de que le gustaba que le dijera hijo…pero Hiccup, Hiccup era otra cosa…no podía considerarlo como su madre, como el zorrito lo hacía, era verdad que el los alimentaba y cuidaba, pero…pero no sentía el mismo cariño que sintió por su madre, no el cariño que sentía por Hiccup era diferente, le fascinaba verlo sonrojado cuando lo tocaba o miraba por mucho tiempo y se sentía orgulloso de saberse el causante, lo molestaba porque le gustaba ver sus expresiones, pero sobretodo le encantaba tenerlo junto a él al dormir, oler su aroma y sentir su calor lo reconfortaban…no el cariño que sentía por Hiccup era distinto.

-**es mío**, murmuro enfadado

-**eh.**

**-¡HICCUP ES MIO!**

Sus compañeros lo mirón asustados, ya que el joven denotaba algunos aspectos dragonescos en su cara, después de unos segundos reaccionaron.

-**bien dicho hijo, así se habla**, menciono la mujer feliz mientras extendía sus brazos al cielo, **-ahora solo tienes que decírselo a Jack, cuando lo veas…**

**-lo voy a matar**, respondió tranquilo el joven mientras continuaba caminando

-**si hij….eh…o.O…no espera no hay que ser tan drástico**

-**no** **me gusta que toquen lo que es mío**, menciono como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

**-bueno si hijo, pero no tienes que matarlo, digo con una buena paliza basta.**

**-ci...cierto** **Tooth**, hablo preocupado el rubio.

**-no me importa ya lo decidí**, el joven se colocó las manos detrás de su nuca y continuo caminando, pronto su pequeño hijo corrió a su lado y comenzó a restregarse en sus piernas, el azabache lo cargo y continuo su camino, -**vamos, Fishlegs me tienes que decir quien es Jack, lo señalas en cuanto lo veas entendido.**

** . **, respondió temeroso el joven

-**bien vamos** **el concierto ya va a empezar**.

Gothi y Fishlegs se vieron preocupados, ahora que hacían.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con los dragones del circo esperándolos en la entrada, el azabache no le dio mucha importancia, ahora tenía otro objetivo en mente, finalmente decidió no atacar al albino, almenos hasta que el concierto terminara, eso debido a las suplicas de Fishlegs y las dragonas del circo, las cuales resultaron ser fanáticas del grupo….ahora estaba ahí, esperando a que ese sujeto terminara de cantar mientras imaginaba un sinfín de escenarios donde destriparlo (uy que miedo).

* * *

Y regresamos al presente ^.^

Finalmente el susodicho evento había terminado (ya era hora), los trabajadores se ocupaban de levantar todo el material, afuera se encontraban algunos grupos firmando autógrafos, entre ellos el grupo de Jack, el chico había mantenido su promesa y no se había separado de sus compañeros, incluso lucia tranquilo.

Algunos guardias (yetis disfrazados) evitaban que las señoritas se abalanzaran contra sus protegidos, Jack miraba disimuladamente para todos lados, tenía que esperar el momento oportuno…y ese momento llego.

El albino se acercó a su amigo Hugh de forma tímida, este se encontraba firmando unos autógrafos al lado de Sand, con cuidado le jalo de su chaqueta para llamar su atención, cuando el pelinegro volteo a ver a su compañero casi se desmaya, Jack lo miraba con una cara de UKE que no tenía precio.

**-conejito me prestas tu chamarra, es que tengo** **frio**, hablo de forma tímida mientras sus manos cubrían su boca (como hinata cuando intenta hablar con naruto).

Hugh abrió los ojos sorprendidos, de cuando acá Jack le hablaba de esa forma tan melosa y de cuando acá tenía frio, digo si el mocoso era el espíritu del invierno, como carajos iba a tener frio.

Pronto se escuchó el grito femenino a sus espaldas, todas las fanáticas yaoistas los veían con los ojos en forma de corazón y esto incluía a Fairy.

**-por favor si conejito, de verdad tengo frio.** Suplico el albino mientras se paraba de puntitas para mirar a su amigo a la cara, si sus cálculos no fallaban Hugh no soportaría la presión.

El pobre Hugh pasó saliva, muy a su pesar se quitó la chamarra negra y se la ofreció a su compañero, Jack la tomo con mucho cuidado y se la coloco, la prenda le quedaba un poquito grande y eso le daba un aspecto jodidamente sensual, el albino se acercó y abrazo a su amigo con mucho cariño

**-gracias conejito**

El espíritu de pascua se sintió desfallecer al sentir el cuerpo de su amigo pegado al suyo, desde cuándo Jack era tan caliente.

Una pícara sonrisa cubrió el rostro del albino, con fuerza empujo a su amigo a las fanáticas, el pobre Hugh no fue consiente hasta que sintió como empezaba a ser tocado por todas… y digo todas partes.

**-¡se divierten chicas!,** grito el albino mientras salía corriendo despavorido en busca de Hiccup.

Los demás guardianes corrieron a salvar a su compañero antes de que fuera violado en ese mismo lugar.

-**JACK ME LA VAS A PAGAR**.

* * *

Hiccup se encontraba guardando en su mochila el material que necesitaba editar, el joven estaba exhausto, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y abrazar a su dragón…el chico se congelo unos segundos ante su pensamiento…pronto su cara comenzó a brillar sonrojada, de acuerdo con Toothless él era su pareja y esa no che él iba…bueno iban… a hacer eso, pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de lo excitado y nervioso que estaba; la verdad se había imaginado una escena más romántica donde Toothless le pediría que fuera su novio o algo así, jamás cruzo por su mente que el chico avisara en pleno desayuno que él era su pareja y esa noche lo iba a tomar, pues que se creía ese estúpido dragón, que él era un objeto o que, no podía simplemente decidir algo por los dos, para empezar aun no le pedía que fuera su novio, el simplemente lo decidió sin consultarlo, digo no le desagradaba la idea pero almenos un poco de consideración no….y luego decir a los cuatro vientos que se iban a aparear como si fueran animales…aunque pensándolo bien Toothless si era uno, el chico suspiro cansado, tendría que pasar horas enteras enseñándole a su novio las maneras correctas de comportarse, una risita boba salió de sus labios, eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era que Toothless también lo quería, eso era lo único importante en ese momento; guardo sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos, el joven salió corriendo del lugar, estaba por llegar al estacionamiento cuando una mano lo jalo y lo arrastro por los pasillos hasta llegar al pequeño jardín.

-**ah, por poco y no te alcanzo**

El castaño miro sorprendido a Jack, porque seguía ahí; de un fuerte tirón Jack pego sus cuerpos y se apresuró a besar al chico, este se quedó en estado de shock, pronto sintió como era abrazado por la cintura y su mochila caía al suelo.

Unos gritos furiosos provenientes del pasillo los puso alerta, Hugh se acercaba más que furioso buscando a su compañero.

**-ay, mierda pensé que lo detendrían más**

**-eh, de que hablas, quien bieeee…..ahhhh**

Hiccup sintió una fuerte corriente de aire que lo levantaba del suelo, con miedo abrió los ojos y miro abajo, se podía apreciar el pequeño jardín y su mochila en el piso.

-**de** **esto es de lo que quería hablarte**, menciono el guardián

**-¿tú…tu…vuelas?,** pregunto angustiado el joven.

**-sip.**

El castaño se quedó en blanco, no me digan que Jack también era un dragón.

-**bueno busquemos un lugar más cómodo para hablar**.

Rápidamente comenzó a alejarse del lugar, Hiccup se aferró a su compañero mientras escondía la cara en su ropa, como detestaba las alturas.

* * *

-**oigan, ¿Hiccup ya** **se tardó no?**, pregunto el rubio, **-voy a llamarlo**, el chico marco a su amigo pero nada, lo intento varias veces más con el mismo resultado.

**-¿qué sucede?**, Toothless se encontraba molesto, el joven tenía planeado primero llevar a Hiccup a casa y después se encargaría de ese tal Jack.

-**no sé, no me contesta.**

El chico dio un suspiro cansado, sin decir una sola palabra volvió a entrar al lugar, los demás se vieron entre si y decidieron seguirlo, pronto todos se encontraban buscando entre los pasillos al castaño.

* * *

Hipo y Jack llegaron al parque, el lugar se encontraba desierto pero era iluminado por las lámparas del alumbrado público, Jack bajo con cuidado, alejo un poco a Hiccup tomándolo de los hombros, el joven se relajó al estar en tierra firme, aun asustado volteo a mirar a su amigo con sus ojos verdes en espera de una explicación.

**-bueno…yo…la verdad no sé por dónde empezar.**

**-¿eres un dragón?**, pregunto bajito

**-que, claro que no, eso no existe**

El castaño retrocedió algo asustado.

-**en…entonces que…eres**

**-soy un guardián…un guardián de los niños…yo soy el encargado de proteger la alegría Hiccup.**

**-de acuerdo**, **entonces explícame desde el principio porque no te estoy entendiendo nada**.

* * *

-**oigan miren, es la mochila de Hiccup**, el rubio corrió a recoger la maleta de su amigo, - ¿**dónde estará?**

Toothless comenzó a olfatear el lugar, capto el aroma de Hiccup y otro…con que a eso se refería Monroe cuando dijo que ese sujeto no era humano, el azabache comenzó a caminar molesto directamente a la barda de enfrente, pronto su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse ante la mirada atónita de Gothi y Fishlegs.

**-ey que sucede Toot.**

El chico, ahora dragón no respondió, salió disparado como una flecha mientras lanzaba un feroz gruñido, sus compañeros lo miraron asustados; los demás dragones se reunieron con ellos preocupados de que algo anduviera mal ya que habían sentido el cambio en el furia nocturna.

**-¿qué paso?**

**-no lo sabemos, de pronto se marchó**, respondió el rubio mientras recogía la ropa de su amigo.

-**parece que el joven Hiccup estaba aquí…y también otra persona….creo que ese tal Jack**

**-bueno y que esperamos** **vamos tras ellos**, Gothi se acercó y cerró la puerta, **-ustedes también se transforman no, pues andando.**

Los jóvenes voltearon a ver a Yin, este solo asintió con la cabeza; Bronn comenzó a despojarse de su ropa seguido por Hok fang, los dos pasaron por una transformación muy parecida a la de Toothless, el primero se convirtió en un dragón verde muy grande con una pequeña bolsa en su cuello, el cual es extremadamente largo, su columna fue decorada con algunas pequeñas púas que llegaron hasta su frente donde un enorme cuerno se asentaba (un Escaldaron, creo que así se escribe), por su parte el chico punk se transformó en un dragón un poco más pequeño de color naranja y marrón, con algunos tintes negros, su espalda estaba decorada con unas escamas en formas de pico que llegaban hasta su cola, cuatro cuernos adornaba su cabeza, la última en transformarse fue Meatlug, la chica se despojó de su ropas entre los arbusto y salió transformada en un groncle.

-**entonces vallamos**.

Bronn se agacho para que Yin y Gothi se subieran a él, Stormfly se fue en Hok fang acompañada de Dagur y Fishleghs y copo de nieve en Meatlug, a su lado volaba el pequeño Monroe.

* * *

-**déjame ver si entendí**, el castaño se encontraba sentado en un columpio, -**tu eres un guardián escogido por el hombre de la luna, tus compañeros son el hada de los dientes, santa Claus, el conejo de pascua y el mago de los sueños, correcto,** Jack asintió, -**bien, te puedo ver porque el hombre de la luna les dejo tener una vida entre los humanos en compensación por haber derrotado al coco cierto, **nuevamente Jack asintió**, -y tú…puedes volar y controlar la nieve**

-**exacto**

**-valla.**

**-sé que esto suena raro**

**-no tanto, créeme eh visto cosas más alocadas.**

**-ah sí, ¿cómo qué?**, pregunto extrañado el albino, ¿Qué podía ser más raro que los guardianes?

**-ahhh….bueno me ibas a decir porque te fuiste no….así que dilo**, sugirió nervioso el joven, mejor no mencionar nada de los dragones.

**-bueno, veras…mientras tú y yo salíamos, pues, sucede que Pich regreso**, Hiccup lo miraba expectante, -**y pues nuevamente tuvimos que luchar contra él.**

**-ahhh**

**-yo no quería irme, pero no podía dejar a mis compañeros solos, por eso me marche.**

**-entiendo**

**-quería decirte la verdad ase tiempo, pero no sabía como**

**-…**

**-la verdad me daba miedo como lo tomarías, tenía miedo que te alejaras de m**i

El castaño se paró y camino hasta el albino, con cuidado coloco su mano en la mejilla del chico y la jalo.

-**idiota, eso no me habría importado, yo te amaba, no me habría alejado de ti solo porque eras diferente.**

**-auch, duele.**

**-te lo mereces, sabes lo angustiado que estaba, pensé que te había herido o te había hecho enfadar, por un momento pensé que todo era mi culpa ya que te fuiste sin avisar**, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, -**pensé que te había decepcionado, que estabas furioso conmigo y que me odiabas.**

**-que estás loco, ¿porque haría algo así?**

**-y que querías que pensara cuando me dejaste sin ninguna explicación, eh.**

**-eh, bueno yo….lo siento, no quería dejarte, de verdad.**

**-pero lo hiciste, si solo me hubieras dicho la verdad yo te habría esperado, pero no lo hiciste, preferiste marcharte a confiar en mí.**

**-no eso no es verdad, yo confiaba en ti.**

**-¿entonces porque no me lo dijiste?**

**-…**

**-olvídalo ya no importa**

El joven abrazo a Jack escondiendo su cara en el pecho, este lo rodeo con sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello.

**-te perdono**, murmuro bajito

**-de verdad**, el albino abrió los ojos sorprendido y feliz

-**sí,** Hiccup lo miro sonriente

Jack, estaba por besarlo, el joven tomo a su compañero del rostro y comenzó a acercar sus labios…inesperadamente el dedo de Hiccup detuvo su camino, el chico lo miro más serio y se alejó un poco.

-**te perdono por no haberme dicho la verdad, pero tú y yo ya no somos novios…podemos ser amigos si así lo quieres.**

**-eh pero si tu dijiste**

**-amo a otra…mmm…persona**, soltó sin más el castaño, y era verdad, aun quería a Jack pero ya no como antes, si le había gustado el hecho de que lo besara, eso no lo negaba pero hasta ahí, ahora los únicos besos que quería probar eran los de Toothless.

**-¿Qué?**

**-lo que oíste estoy enamorado de otra persona**, respondió el chico mirando a otro lado, -**te quiero Jack, pero como a un amigo, **volteo a mirarlo serio**, espero que lo entiendas**.

Antes de que el albino pudiera contestar se escuchó un fuerte rugido (ese que hace Toothless antes de disparar) y una bola de plasma se impactó cerca de sus pies alejándolo del castaño. Hiccup abrió los ojos aterrado, esto no iba a terminar bien.

* * *

**Muajaja, se acabó.**

**En el siguiente viene la pelea, la cual no pude evitar y la verdad tampoco lo intente, y el tan esperado lemon.**

**No los metí aquí porque el capítulo ya estaba un poco grande y no quise cortar la acción.**

**Bueno espero que les gustara la mini escena yaoi de Jack y Bunny, fue echa a petición de unos reviews; cielphantomville te prometo que después hago una de Jack y Jamie, es que fueron más los reviews que me lo pedían con bunny, pero después te escribo un especial de esa pareja lo prometo.**

**Nos leemos después chaito mua mua ^.^**

**Pd. Voy a ver si el alcohol me produce el mismo efecto que la morfina para traerles un lemon muy candente *o*.**


End file.
